The Lost Melody
by vongolalal.mirch
Summary: Hino Kahoko is a student from the gen ed dept who can see Lili,the music fairy of Seiso Acad. It was for this reason that she was forced to join the concours, with the help of the Magic Violin given to her by Lili. Everyone thought that She Knew nothing about music, at least, that's what they thought... until they met the famous group of male singers from Saotome Acad, Starish.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_"It's because of you! You're the reason for their fight!"_

No… I'm not…

"_You ruined all of their dreams!"_

I didn't want this to happen…

"_You're the reason why Starish is about to be gone!"_

"NOOOOO!"

Why did I have that dream? I then realized I was sweating and breathing heavily. The I felt something hot on my cheeks, I was crying. Then I heard foot steps running towards my room.

"Kahoko! What happened?!"

It was my mom. I guess my screaming woke her up.

"N-nothing mom… It was just a bad dream…"

I said. She sat on my bed and wiped my tears, then hugged me and said,

"You dreamed about _them_ didn't you?"

I look up at her and then cried like a child.

"I-I didn't-It wasn't-"

"shhh... don't cry... it's all in the past now... "

I cried and cried until I fell asleep...

**~~~~A/N~~~~**

**soo?  
whaddaya think?  
It's my first time to write a story here, and I'll try hard to keep them in character.  
please review so that I can work on my skills, and also, you can request a scene. that'll help me a lot! arigatou minna-san~!  
oyasumi~!**


	2. Chapter 1: My Present

"kahoko"

why did I have that dream...?

"kahoko'

I thought I already buried those memories in the past.. but why..?

"KAHOKO!"

"ah-!*thud*

"kaho-chan, are you alright?" mio asked me with a worried face.

"Ow... yes, I'm fine." I said while standing up.

"_mou,_ what is wrong with you kaho? you've been staring off to space ever since you arrived at school." Nao, my other best friend, said.

"I-it's nothing... I was just... thinking about something..." I said as a certain group flashed in my mind. I frowned. Why are they still haunting me?!

"Ooohhh~! what, or rather, who were you thinking about, Kaho-chan?" mio asked me, a teasing smile displayed upon her face.

"A certain azure-haired violinist I presume?" Nao added with a wicked Smile on her face. As soon as I heard them, Tsukimori-kun's Face suddenly appeared in my mind. I felt myself blush while shaking my head.

"N-no! I Wasn't thinking about Tsukimori-kun-I just-were just-!" I couldn't stop stuttering while blushing furiously.

"There's no need to Deny it Kahoko." Nao said while smirking. Mio squealed in delight while holding her hands together.

"uwaaahhh~! the Violin Romance must be taking place!" Mio said with a dreamy expression on her Face.

"Come on guys! Me and Tsukimori-kun don't have that Kind of relationship! I don't even know if he considers me as a Friend, much less, a Lover!" I said in frustration.

Len Tsukimori, was a guy in the music department who played the Violin. He was pretty much the main reason why I've grown to Love the violin. His mother is Hamai Misa, a Famous pianist known throughout the world while his father is also a famous violinist who also owns a music company. We were both at the school Concours along with five other people. I only got to join because I can see Lili, the music fairy, who gave me a magic violin. A Violin that can be Played by anyone who wields it. however, this fact was kept a secret between me, lili, the principal and kanazawa-sensei. At first I was hesitant to join the concours and play the violin, 'cause I felt like I was cheating. However, when I heard Tsukimori-kun play _Ave Maria_, I was completely moved by the violin. It was also because of the violin that I met a new set of Friends and was reminded of how music can bring happiness and joy into people's hearts.I guess I've forgotten about that fact ever since that horrible incident...

"Oi, Kahoko, Are you alright?" Nao asked.

"I told you, I'm alright really." I faked a smile hoping they would believe me.

"Really Kaho-chan, We're getting worried. You Know you can tell us if you have a problem..." Mio said.

"I'm sorry... maybe next time I'll tell you... I just can't right now... I'm really sorry... I hope you can understand... Now's just not... the right time..." I said avoiding my gaze.

It pains me that I've been keeping a secret from my friends... They've always been there for me... While I've been keeping a lot of thing from them... and yet they still accept me... I didn't even notice that I was crying until a sob emerged from me...

"Kaho-chan..." I felt arms wrap around me. I couldn't help but Cry harder as I broke down and sat in the cold floor...

"Kaho, stop crying... Everything's gonna be alright."

_"Kaho-chan, stop crying. Everything's gonna be alright. We're here with you..."_

I suddenly stopped. Why... why are they still haunting me?! I ran away so that I could escape from al the pain... the guilt... the suffering... and yet...

"Kaho-chan, you don't have to force yourself to tell us, we can wait..."

I was about to tell them that I was thankful for having them as my friends when the door opened with a loud bang, revealing a rather sweaty and worried group that I met with the help of the Violin..

"Kaho-chan~! Are you ready to go ho-WHAT HAPPENED?!"Hihara-senpai said.

I laughed at how his big smile turned into a worried face, then into confusion when I laughed. It was quite entertaining on how fast his expresson could change in a matter of seconds.

"Is something wrong Hihara-senpa-HINO?! What happened to you?!" Tsuchiura-kun asked, his eyes growing bigger. Mio and Nao Looked at me Weirdly. While the others also entered the room, wondering what was going on.

"Kaho-senpai...? w-why are you crying...?" Fuyuumi-chan asked me, her face giving the usual blush.

"My my, this is quite a sight..." Yunoki-senpai added with a smirk.

"Kaho-sen... pai...?" Shimizu-kun called me almost half awake.

However, I did not expect to see the last one who entered the room. an Azure-haired boy carrying a blue case in his hand, wearing a blank expression, which turned into a surprised and worried one after taking a look at me. and something else... concern perhaps...? but it returned to a cold expression a minute later. He sighed then walked towards me then offered his hand. Everyone's jaw dropped while their eyes had widened of shock. I too, was speechless. I mean, It was Len, _The _Tsukimori Len, the infamous Ice Prince, offering me a hand?

"What are you staring at for? stop wasting my precious time. Take my hand and stand up from that ridiculous looking state, It's disgraceful as my student."

after hearing his cold tone i nodded and took his hand, sending electricity from his hand,scattering through my body.

"Oi Tsukimori! If you want to help, stop using that sharp tongue of yours-"

"It's okay Tsuchiura-kun." I said while patting my skirt.

"But-" he tried to reason but was cut off by hihara-senpai

"Kaho-chan! what happened?!" he asked again.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it, if you don't mind." I said while looking at everyone, stopping at Tsukmori-kun.

"ahh.. Tsukimori-kun... thank you for helping me." I said while bowing. Hoping to hide my blush.

"It was nothing. It's none of my business to know why you are crying, but please take care of yourself. Remember that you must be cautious to avoid getting injured. It might affect the quality of your performance, especially for you Level." He said, which earned him a glare from Tsuchiura. I lowered my head.

"Why you-"

"And also put it in that little clumsy mind of yours to stop making people worry about you." He added before Tsuchiura-kun could finish, which made him gawk at him. Tsukimori-kun, who seems to have also noticed what he had said stiffened. Then turned away, but before he could completely turn around, I caught a Glimpse of his flushed Face. _So does that mean... he's worried about me...?_

_"_I'm going home. I think you've wasted enough of my Precious practice time for this nonsense." He said, but he stopped when I tugged at his sleeve. He looked at me coldly.

"What do you need?"

"Please walk home together with us." I asked him with pleading eyes. While Tsukimori-kun's Eyes widned, I head gasps from my other friends.

"OI Hino! Are you sure You Want this Ice cube to tag along?!" Tsuchiura-kun said while glaring at Him.

"C'mon Tsuciura! you Know what they Say, The more the merrier!" Hihara-senpai said with a wide grin.

"My My" Yunoki-senpai said with a glint in his eyes. while Mio and Nao had teasing Smiles on their Face. Shimizu-kun was asleep and Fuyuumi-chan was trying to wake him up.

I looked Tsukimori-kun pleadigly when he sighed.

"Fine."

I smiled at him then noticed his lips twitching a little while he looked at the opposite direction. I looked at all my Friends smiling and Laughing together...

"_this is my present now..." _whispered to myself with a content smile while walking behind the Others with Tsukimori-kun by my side. I looked up at him and called him.

"Ne Tsukimori-kun..." He looked down at me and asked

"what?" I held onto his shoulders and tiptoed,

"what are you-"

"Thank you." I whispered before leaning to kiss his cheeks. His eyes widened and his hand touched his cheeks. I gave him another warm smile before catching up with the others.

~~~~**A/N~~~~**

**Ne, Ne, how was it? was it too short? Gomennasai! I'm not really that good at making my chapters long. in fact I just Typed anything that comes to my mind that looks good enough to write. I hope I kept them in character Well Enough. Please Review to help me fix my errors and request a scene~!  
that'll help me a lot! thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: 88 keys to the past

I was Literally banging my head with my bag while walking down the peaceful streets leading to Seiso Academy. Why?! why did I do that?! Why did I suddenly kiss him!? Yes it was only just his cheeks that I kissed... those porcelain, soft cheeks- AYAAAAAAAHHHH! what the heck am I thinking?! because of what I did Yesterday I don't Even know how to him now!

"Kaho-chan~!"

What Am I going to do?! He's _the _Tsukimori Len! The Infamous Ice cube! I don't even know him that much and yet I kissed him!

"Kaho-chan~!"

But maybe he would just forget about it...? I mean, maybe he would just ignore it and just say what he always say : _"It's none of my Business." _

"Kaho-chan?"

But It _is _his business! afterall, it was _him _I kissed! so it pertains to him nonetheless! uwaaaaaahhh~! why Am I so stupid?! I can't just go around kissing people to say thank you!? And yet, with him... I... I...

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I suddenly shouted due to a mix of frustration, confusion, and fighting my will to stay sane when I heard someone call my name.

"Kaho-chan!? Are you okay?!" said an Energetic voice with a hint of surprise, and confusion.

I stopped and slowly turned around only to be greeted by the confused look of a tall, slightly tanned, green-haired man wearing Seiso Academy's White jacket, indicating that he was from the music department, along with a long sleeved polo unbuttoned slightly revealing an orange-colored shirt carrying a school bag and a small black case.

"Hi-Hihara-senpai! h-how long have you been there?!" I asked, surprised.

"I was actually here several minutes ago, Kaho-chan. I tried to catch your attention by calling your name but it seems that you were so preoccupied in your own thoughts, whtever you were thinking about, that is." He said and smiled warmly at me. That friendly smile that gives a refreshing feeling to anyone who sees it. I guess that's why Hihara-senpai also has many admirers, but the number of his admirers are nothing compared to his best Friend, Yunoki-senpai. Even going as far as having to Assign the people that will get close to him, giving them the title of "Bodyguards". I still remember that time that I ran into the president of the so-called association. It was the time that I first met Fuyuumi-chan. my _kouhai, _that was also in the concours and plays the Clarinet.

"What are you thinking about Kaho-chan?" Hihara-senpai asked, snapping me out of my thought about the Shy little kouhai. I loked up at him then smiled as I answered

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about how your smile can warm people's Hearts." I said while smiling and looking at his Face. Hihara-senpai is indeed attractive.

"Y-you think so?" He stuttered and looked away while putting his hand on his face to cover his blush.

"Hihara-senpai, are you okay? Your Face is red. Do You have a fever or something?" I asked. **(all hail the dense one! ^_^)**

"A-AH! look at the time! we gotta hurry Kaho-chan or else, we'll be Late!" He said, avoiding the subject and grabbing my hand while running all the way to the school. In five minutes, we were at the gate panting heavily. We looked at each other and smiled, then started to laugh at our silliness.

"My my, You two seem to be having fun." I winced and turned around to face another man with long, purple hair, wearing the Music Department's uniform neatly while wearing a Friendly smile and holding his chin with his finger and looking at us with amusement. But I knew well that _that_ wasn't how he Really acted. That _that _was just a facade he put on to maintain his Reputation as 'a respected friendly honor student'. I forced a Smile and greeted him.

"Good morning, Yunoki-senpai." I greeted politely.

"Mornin' Yunoki!" Hihara-senpai said with a loud and cheery voice.

"Good Morning Hino-san, Hihara. Mind telling me What's going on between the two of you?" He said with a smile.

"Eh? what are you talking about Yunoki?" Hihara-senpai said without a clue.

Yunoki-senpai just laughed and pointed between us. we followed his Gaze and Blushed rapidly as we realized our hands were still intact with each other. We pulled away our hands as if we touched something hot and burned them. Yunoki-senpai just laughed with amusement as he shook his head.

"My my..." was what he simply said. I just looked down while I heard Hihara-senpai explaining to Yunoki-senpai. Embarrassment and frustration evident in his voice when I heard another Voice call me.

"Yo! Hino." called another Green-haired boy and tanned boy but taller and wearing a jacket similar to mine while walking towards me with his bag hooked to his back supported by his right hand and the other tucked inside the pocket of his hands. Making him look like he was Radiating a cool aura around him and yet also making him look tough.

"Good morning Tsuchiura-kun!" I smiled and waved slighty at him as he made his way towards our direction.

"Good morning Tsuchiura!" Hihara-senpai greeted loudly matched by the waving of his hands as a part of his greeting.

"Seriously Hihara-senpai, you need to start acting like one. you look like a nine year old kid trapped inside a 3rd year's body." Tsuchiura-kun said while shaking his head and chuckling while I just giggled at Hihara-senpai's pouting face. It was the complete definition of the word 'cute'. He was aout to protest when the school bell rang, signaling for the students to go to their respective Class rooms.

"_ara, _Time already?" Yunoki-senpai said while looking at his Watch.

"Time sure is Fast. Well, we better get going. Bye senpai." I said as I walked with Tsuchiura-kun Towards the Gen Ed department.

"Man, I'm glad the bell rang. Or else I would have had to listen to Hihara-senpai's ranting about nonsense stuff." Tsuchiura-kun said as he heaved a sigh. I giggled then answered

"Well, Hihara-senpai is Hihara-senpai. He wouldn't be himself if he wasn't very energetic and cheerful all the time." I said and he snorted.

"Not to mention Childish." He retorted, I giggled some more.

"Well, My class is here. See you around Tsuchiura-kun." I said as I waved good bye.

"see ya." He said and continued walking towards his room as I entered mine, Only to be greeted by the squeals of Mio on her table. I chuckled as i walked towards her who was rambling on about something to Nao. I bet it's about boys again.

"What's all the commotion?" I asked as I sat down along with my violin and hanged my bag at the side of my chair but dropped it when she answered my Question.

"Kyaahhh~! Kaho-chan, isn't Starish awesome?" she said with twinkling eyes.

I felt my blood drain from my face as I heard that name. Flashes of memories run though my mind. the loud thud of my bag dropping caused the room to fell silent and look at me.

"S-sorry! I just dropped my bag." I said and bowed as everyone returned to their own business.

"Kaho-chan, are you feeling well? You look pale." Mio said worriedly. I just waved my hand and smiled.

"no, no, it's nothing. really. I Guess I just got tired while walking the way to school."

I knew they didn't believe me, and I was silently praying that they would just accept it. They were my Best Friends after all. They know me more than anything.

"Okay class, sit down."

It was then that we realized that the teacher was already in front. Mio sat down on her chair and looked at me with worry while Nao did the same.

I spent my time at class staring at the window outside with so many thoughts running into my mind that I hadn't notice the Teacher Calling me.

"Hino-san!"

"Hai!?" I suddenly sat up, knocking of my Chair in the process while my classmates laughed at my clumsiness.

"Please see me after Class."

"Hai." I said bowing my head lightly as my classmates were still giggling.

~~after class

"*sigh This scene is somewhat familiar to me." I said as I carried the mountain of papers while making my way to the music department. I felt really Awkward as I felt them staring at me as I made my way to Class 2-A... Tsukimori-kun's class. I felt my back stiffened as I heaved a Sigh while silently praying that I won't meet him in the corridors or his room.

"A-ano.. K-kaho-senpai...?"

I turned around as a meek little voice called out for me. I smiled as a girl with short hair held by a pair of pink clips look at me with a slightly flushed face.

"Yes Fuyuumi-chan?" I asked with a soft tone while admiring my cute little _kouhai._

"d-do you mind if I Help you?" She asked while stuttering.

"No. Not at all." I said as she took the paper bag that hang in my arms.

"where are you bringing this senpai?"

"Class 2-A-oh! here we are." I said as we reached the door. I was about to knock when I heard another one call me. but this time, was cold and smooth.

"Hino?"

I felt my body stiffen as I slowly turned around, only to come face to face with the man whom I've been trying to avoid. _oh Lord why?!_

"G-Good morning Tsukimori-kun." I said while stuttering a little as I felt the blush that crept along my cheeks as the scene yesterday came to my mind.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"We-I mean-I was assigned to bring these here." I said Pertaining to the papers. He raised a brow as he looked at the papers then said.

"Just leave them at the table."

Me and Fuyuumi-chan did as he told.

"_Arigatou, _Fuyuumi-chan." I said as we headed towards the door.

"I-It was nothing. K-kaho-senpai..."

We were about to exit the door when Tsukimori-kun called me. Again, I felt my body stiffen as I turned around to look at him.

"Don't be late at practice later." He said as I mentally slapped my head for forgetting that. Ever since he concours ended he's been helping me by teaching me at the violin.

"H-hai..." I said as he nodded and went on to his room. While I bade my farewell to fuyuumi-chan.

_'so I guess that kiss meant nothing to him.'_ I thought to myself. I didn't even notice Tsukimori-kun's slightly flushed face while looking at my retreating figure.**(^_~)**

Time went by swiftly and I am now running towards the room that me and Tsukimori-kun use. _'oh no! I'm late! Tsukimori-kun must be very annoyed at me right now'._

True enough, the first thing that she saw as soon as she entered the practice room was Tsukimori's scowling face.

"You're late." He stated and looked at his watch then added " for fifteen minutes already."

I bowed my head as I felt my sweat ran down my flushed face. "I'm sorry! I got held up at class and-"

"enough. we've wasted enough time already. Hurry up and set up you violin."

I quickly followed. I was about to fix my Position when I felt Something soft touch my cheeks. I looked up and saw Tsukimori-kun Wiping my Face with his Light blue handkerchief.

"T-Tsukimori-kun, I have my own Handkerchief in my bag." I said,

"Like I said, We've wasted enough time already."

"B-but that's yours." I protested while He continued to wipe my already reddened face after noticing how close we were. He sighed then backed away.

"It doesn't matter. It's done anyway. now Let's start with what we left of the last time we practiced." He said as he set up the stand.

~~~ a few hours later.

"I guess We can call it a day." He said with a vein visible on his temples. I don't blame him. He's been trying to correct the same mistakes over the past thirty minutes. He started fixing his things as he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You go on ahead Tsukimori-kun. I'll just Rest a bit." I said as he nodded and went out the door. I closed my eyes and dozed of without even noticing.

_"Neh! Kaho-chan! Have you finished the new song song yet?" said a blond haired man wearing glasses._

_"Idiot! how can she finish if you keep bothering her?!" said another blond who was wearing a hat._

_"now, now, calm down, ochibi-chan." teased a long haired man._

_"Stop teasing him jinguji." Retorted a blue haired man who had a mole under one of his eyes._

_"Pipe it down guys!" said an energetic red headed man._

_"Say that for yourself." another blue haired man with a stern expression told him._

_I giggled as I watched them argue with such simple things. as I softly spoke._

_"Actually, I finished it just a while ago. you guys wanna hear the tune so you can make the lyrics now?" I asked as all of them agreed. within an hour we finished the song and I played it as they sang it. happiness and contentment displayed in all our faces._

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt tears trickle down to my cheeks as I remembered a little memory... a happy little memory that I wish I could experience again with _them_

I wiped my tears when something big and black caught my attention. I slowly stood up as I walked towards the piano and lifted the case. revealing 88 black and white keys. I felt each key and press one. It feels so... Nostalgic. I sat down and started playing while singing... the song... the wonderful music that _we used to make..._

**(hey guys, you might wanna go to youtube and search for ' mirai chizu' by Starish. It's awesome! And also so that you can relate while reading this. After all, that's what kahoko is singing here ;) )**

**Tsukimori's POV**

I was walking home when I realized I had left my rosin back at the practice room with Hino.

_hino..._

I felt myself blush as I recalled yesterday's Incident _. I can still fer her soft, warm lips on my cheeks_. I shook my head and made my way back at the academy. When I entered the hall of the practice room, I heard a piano playing. Soft, passionately, and full of emotion. One person crept into my mind as I listened to the sound of the piano, followed by a soft, female voice... A very familiar voice...

_"Kono hiroi hoshi no naka _  
_Bokura wa naze deatte _  
_Sora wo miageterun darou? _  
_Ikusen no toki wo koete _  
_Hitotsu no melody _  
_Kyou wo shitteta youna "_

_(On this earth, for what reason did we met_

_Can you see the sky?_

_Passing thousands of years, one single melody_

_It feels like we know today)_

That voice... _Hino..?_

''We'll be...  
_Kokoro no oku wo _  
_Maybe... _  
_Terashite ageru _  
_Make your Happiness _  
_Seiza wo lamp ni _  
_Soshite _  
_Todoketai'nda _  
_Zutto _  
_Issho ni iyou _  
_Shinjitai'nda _  
_Bokura no mirai wo''_

_(We'll be…_

_Deep within the heart_

_Maybe…_

_I'll shine a light upon you_

_Make your happiness_

_A lamp with constellations_

_And_

_I want to give it to you_

_Always_

_Be with me_

_I want to believe_

_In our future)_

I slowly followed the voice and My eyes widened as I saw Hino Playing the piano and singing with her eyes closed. Her fingers moving gracefully along the keys, as if she were making her fingers dance along the smooth black and white suface of each key... but she plays Almost too smoothly... The way she plays means that, she's been playing for a long time... the familiarity between her and the piano... But why does she know so little about music...?

_"Hitorijanai kara ne _  
_Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru _  
_Mamorasete _  
_Ari no mama kimi wo _  
_Heart ni hibikasete _  
_Kimi to iu na no onpu wo _  
_Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni _  
_Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru _  
_Nanairo ni somete _"

(Because we're not aloneWe'll wrap our arms around youI'll protect youAs you currently are...Let your heart cry outWith the musical note that has your name on itThe world's number one bouquetThe map leads to tomorrowDyed with seven colors)

I looked at the subject of my thoughts as she is still oblivious of my presence...

_"Sunadokei wo kaeshite _  
_Setsuna no toki wo mitsume _  
_Hakanaki tooku wo miteta _  
_Otona ni naru tte koto ga _  
_Chopiri kowakute _  
_Kimi ni yori sotta" _

_(__Returning the hourglass, _

_the momentary time will be seen_

_The quick and fleeting times were seen_

_Becoming an adult is a just a little bit scary thing_

_I want to get close to you)_

I decided to listen to her until she had finished singing her heart out. The way that she sang was similar to how she played the violin. Intense yet soft, the purity of each note she makes, her music that mirrors her own self. But... I think I have heard of this song from somewhere before...

_"Could I...? _  
_Bokura ni nani ga _  
_Should I...? _  
_Kimi ni dekiru ka _  
_Imagine for you _  
_Sore wa utau koto sa _  
_Kitto _  
_Harmony ni naru _  
_Zettai _  
_Kiseki ni kawaru _  
_Mukae ni yuku yo _  
_Ai ga sou iu kara"_

_(__Could I…?_

_What can I do_

_Should I…?_

_What you can do_

_Imagine for you…_

_Because that's is a song_

_Surely_

_It'll become harmony_

_Absolutely_

_Change it into a miracle_

_To go meet someone_

_Love is something like that)_

The way that she sang was similar to how she played the violin.

_"Tomo ni aruite yukou _  
_Namida, yowasa mo wakeatte _  
_Kiss mitai ni _  
_Tsunagaru kono yume _  
_Gyutto dakishime you _  
_Shiawase mai oriru you ni _  
_Eiga mitai na wanshin ni shiyou _  
_Dakara egao de yukou yo _  
_Kaze ni yure nagara"_

_(Let's walk on together_

_Tears and weaknesses will be found_

_Like a kiss_

_Connect this dream_

_I'll embrace you tightly_

_Before happiness is granted to you_

_Like a one-scene in a movie_

_That's why you should go_

_When the wind is fluttering)_

Intense yet soft, the purity of each note she makes, her music that mirrors her own self. Honest. Brave. Selfless. Daring. charming. It is your music that charms everyone that comes to hear it. the way you play it with so much emotion. so much passion... the one and only tune that I cannot achieve despite my skills. my technique. but your music doesn't need that. however... I think I have heard of this song from somewhere before...

_"Hitorijanai kara ne _  
_Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru _  
_Mamorasete _  
_Ari no mama kimi wo _  
_Heart ni hibikasete _  
_Kimi to iu na no onpu wo _  
_Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni _  
_Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru _  
_Nanairo ni somete"_

_(__Because we're not alone_

_We'll wrap our arms around you_

_I'll protect youAs you currently are..._

_Let your heart cry out_

_With the musical note that has your name on it_

_The world's number one bouquet_

_The map leads to tomorrow_

_Dyed with seven colors)_

I snapped back from my thoughts when I heard her voice crack... was she... Crying?

_"Hitorijanai _  
_Kimi wa hitorijanai kara _  
_Mirai chizu hirogete"_

_(__You're not alone_

_Because you're not alone_

_The map of the future will be spread out)_

She stopped playing and I heard her soft sobs. I was fighting the urge to rush in and hug her. To tell her to stop crying. But instead of doing just that...

"What are you still doing here?" I asked coldly. I almost wanted hit my head in the wall real hard. _smooth Len Tsukimori. Real smooth. She's crying and you talk to her with that Ice cube-like voice of you. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? _I pushed that thought away and looked at the pitiful creature lying in front of me. she turned around. Her face a mixture of horror, surprise, confusion and.. pain.

"H-how long have you been here...?" she said in almost a whisper.

"Long enough to hear you. I thought you knew nothing about music?" I asked almost accusingly.

"I never said I knew **nothing **about music. I meant I knew nothing about **Classical **music..."She said faintly.

_It makes sense actually._

"...I thought you never knew how to play any other instruments other instruments?" I said. but as I looked into her eyes, I saw... Pain. As if I had just found out something that was never meant to be found. just like that time, when I had caught her playing poorly at the kindergarten. Hino, Why? Why do you always look so vulnerable in front of me? Why do you always make me want to shatter the walls I've made all those years to block everything away from me. To break my Cold facade. When you have nothing to do with me. you are none of my business. and yet.. Why do you make me feel like you are? The way I want to see that Irritating smile of yours. that annoying laugh of yours. Everything about you makes me act so... so _differently._

"I... I... I'm sorry! I have to go!" Her voice breaking as she ran out of the room.

"_chotto! _Hino!" I called her but she didn't look back. she just continued to run away. leaving me clueless.

_why do you always run away? Hino._

_~~~**A/N**_

_**yo guys! so, how was it?  
sorry I didn't make it in 5 k+  
I'll try harder in the next chapter.  
I actually found it funny that I've been writing his non-stop for three hours and still couldn't finish it  
XD  
**_

_**anyway, Please review to help me fix my mistakes, and request some scenes as well. that's all! thanks~!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Starish

I ran away... I felt something warm and wet run down my cheeks. But I ignored them and continued to run away as fast as I could to get away from him... from Tsukimori-kun... It feels weird... It was just like that time... that time when he had caught me playing poorly using a normal violin... but this time... I was running away because he had caught me playing the piano _and _singing. He had caught me in a very vulnerable state... why is it always him? I stopped when I realized that my phone was ringing. I took a few deep breathes to calm my nerves and wipe my cheeks that were drenched in tears.

"H-hello?" I said through the phone, trying to maintain the calmness in my voice as I spoke.

"Hello? Kaho-chan?" Said a familiar female voice.

"Mio-chan! why? do you need anything?" I asked as I sighed in relief.

"No, but where are you right now?" She asked me.

"I'm on my way home right now, why?" I asked as i continued walking.

"We're here at the cake shop in front of the station. We just wondered if you could come and eat with us, or do you still have lessons with Tsukimori-san?" she asked with a teasing voice, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts as I remembered my rudeness earlier. I sighed. I guess I owe him an apology...

"What's wrong Kaho-chan? did something happen between you and Tsukimori-kun.

_'Yeah, he just found out that I could play the piano. Oh did I mention that I had also promised myself to never touch, much less, play the piano ever again? _I couldn't say that! Even they don't know that I play the piano! Only my parents , my sister, my brother, and my former school mates know that! Former school mates huh... After all those years of hiding that fact, why be discovered know? _Kami-sama, doshte?!_ I groaned in Frustration, forgetting that I was on the Phone with Mio-chan when she suddenly spoke with worry.

"Kaho-chan are you alright? You seem to be acting strangely these past few days?" She said.

"Eh? ah, no! no! I'm Fine! never been better actually. I just spaced off for a while, that's all. So, what were we talking about again?" I asked shyly. I can't believe I actually managed to forget what we were talking about. I heard her laugh then answer while giggling.

"I was asking you if you wanted to eat cake with us? There's a new flavor added on the menu so we decided to invite you to come along with us." she said.

"Cake? sure! I'll be there in a few minutes." i heard her giggle

"Okay. bye Kaho-chan. see you! and hurry up! or else we will without you~" And the phone went off. I sighed and looked up the sky, the sun was starting to set, painting the sky with a beautiful shade of scarlet, almost the same color as my hair, contrasting the warm, orange glow of the ball of fire while it was slowly sinking down the horizon. And the Stars were starting to appear one by one, shining brightly on the infinite velvet sky...

"Stars... huh."

**Third person's PoV**

**meanwhile elsewhere...**

"THAT'S ALL FOR TONIGHT! WE LOVE YOU ALL!" a red haired young man shouted while holding a microphone happily on stage, along with six others as they said their last good bye for the night in front of thousand of people that were standing and shouting inside a concert auditorium, where their biggest idols were.

"WE LOVE YOU STARIIIISHH!" A group of girls shouted while waving a banner with the same phrase, then squealed as another young man with long, brown hair standing on the same stage replied to them

"Why thank you, pretty little ladies." he said with a wink.

"MINNA! WE LOVE YOU TOO!" shouted a boy with blond hair with bangs that was held by clips and wore a hat while waving.

"Please continue to support us~!" said another blond wearing glasses wearing a warm smile.

"We're very happy that you enjoyed the concert!" Shouted a guy with dark brown and slightly tanned skin.

"Good bye and goodnight everyone!" said two blue heads in chorus as the all lined up the bowed before retreating back stage.

"*sigh. I'm beat!" the red head said while slumping comfortably on a lime-colored couch.

"You always say that Otoya." the brown haired man said.

"It's no use saying that to an idiot like him." the one with a slightly messier blue head said.

"eh~! You're so mean, Tokiya. but at least.. we made our fans leave with smiles on their face." The guy named Otoya said.

"That's True. Seeing the smiles on those beautiful ladies are worth the sweat." the long haired man said.

"Shut up Ren." Another blue head retorted. The man named Ren simply chuckled at his team mate's grumpiness. They were surprised when they heard a shout from behind them as they saw a Tall blond man trying to hug a shorter blond as he tried to squirm out of his death hug.

"Natsuki-kun, aren't you suffocating Syo-kun yet?" Otoya teased.

"Suffocating-is-an understatement!" the guy he called Syo managed to say despite the other one's tight grasp.

"I can't help it~! Syo-chan is so cute~!" Natsuki said, tightening the hug before finally letting go of the other.

"Oy, all of you, stop messing around. You need to go home and rest. You still have school tomorrow in case all of you have forgotten." Entered an older man with orange hair.

"Hyuuga-sensei, Can't we at least have a break?" exclaimed Otoya.

"No no no~! You also have responsibilities as a student~!" was what they heard before someone with long pink hair and blue eyes wearing a long sleeved yellow sweater and black stocking popped out from behind.

"Ringo-sensei! how are you?" Asked Natsuki.

"I'm fine dear~ But I'm the one who should be asking you that, how are _you?_ Have you found her yet?" he asked with a serious expression as he felt the atmosphere change from a cheerful one to somewhat, a gloomy one.

"No... Not a clue." Syo said sadly.

"Even though we..." Otoya could not continue his sentence as he bowed his head down, Ringo caught sight of something sparkling forming at the side of his eyes.

"Come to think of it, isn't this what she always wanted? to bring smiles to everyone's faces with the music she spins..." Tokiya said.

"That's right. This was what my princess had always wished for." Cecil agreed with a frown forming in his face.

"If only we weren't so stupid.." Syo said with his hands balled into a fist while shaking due to pressure.

"Then maybe she wouldn't have had ran away." Natsuki finished with his head down while sitting beside Masato.

"It can't be helped. The little lamb _was _very emotional." Ren said while looking at the ceiling.

"alright alright! enough with the drama people! time to go home!" Hyuuga said as he pushed them into a van. When they got to the academy, they had all split up to go to their correspondent rooms with fallen shoulders. Leaving Hyuuga with his cross-dressed co-teacher alone.

"Why did you ask that?" He said.

"Hm~?" Ringo asked while playing innocent.

"You know very well that talking about _her_ is a very sensitive subject for them." He said.

"I don't know actually." He said that made The latter look at him with surprise.

"You don't know and yet you brought that up?" He said unbelievably. Ringo was not the type to say or do something that recklessly.

"Yes, but something inside me was itching to ask that question. She _was _after all l my student." He said with a mysterious smile.

"_Used _to. She already dropped over two years ago. when _that _happened." Hyuuga corrected.

"Hmmm... I guess you're right about that." Ringo said, still continuing to smile mysteriously, now with a hint of mischievousness. Hyuuga raised a brow before something hit his mind and pulling to a complete stop as he asked the other with widened eyes and a slightly parted mouth,

"You know something, don't you?" he asked with an unsure voice, but shivered when Ringo just smiled at him and winked while saying

"I wonder about that..." He said before skipping away while humming a happy tune. Leaving a very confused Hyuuga at the same time.

**Hino Kahoko's Pov**

"Uwah~! that was delicious~ " I said while rubbing my stomach.

"That's right! I'm glad we asked you to come and eat with us." Nao said while Mio just nodded happily. We just finished eating at the Cake shop and were on our way home.

"So, Kaho-chan, how are things between you and Tsukimori-san?" Nao teased me.

"Oh yes~! do tell! Is the Violin Romance progressing between the two of you?" Mio said with sparkling eyes. I blushed furiously at their questions but remembered our scene earlier. But I didn't dare say that to them. Now is not yet the right time. So I pushed that thought at the back of my mind and shook my head, still blushing though.

"Come on you two, stop it! Tsukimori-kun and I are** NOT **in that kind of relationship. He just teaches me to improve my skills in playing the violin. I don't even know if he considers me as a frie-" I was cut off when someone called.

"Kahoko-san?" Someone called behind me.

"Mori-san? What are you doing here?"

Manami Mori, She became my Accompanist when I found out the truth about Shouji-san. She's pretty much a hopeless romantic just like Mio and Amou-san, the school journalist.

"Nothing, I was just window shopping to kill some time. Hello Kobayashi-san, Takato-san ." She said while flipping her light brown hair that was kept in a high ponytail.

"Hello Mori-san, you can just call me Mio." Mio said while waving her hand.

"She's right, and call me Nao." Nao agreed.

"Okay! then, Mio, Nao, You can call me Manami." She said while smiling.

I was just about to say something when Mio suddenly squealed

"What's wrong Mio?" Nao asked, but she just lifted her fingers and pointed somewhere, I felt my blood drain from my face when I followed what she was looking at.

"Oh, So you're a fan of Starish to huh? So am I" Mori-san said, her eyes glimmering with delight. Like she'd just seen an old lost family member, or in this case, a similar fan club member.

"Ayiiiiieee! Who do you like the most? Mine is Kurusu-kun. He's just, super cute~!" Mio said with the same glimmer shinning in her eyes.

"Oh? Mine is Aijima-kun, i think it's cool that he's a real prince. What about you Nao?" She said while blushing, Nao was surprised then shyly scratched the back of her neck then answered

"Eh? uhm, Ittoki-kun, I guess? Because he gives off a friendly aura." She said. I just stood there, dumbfounded, as I stared at the Bulletin board that displayed Seven Handsome-looking men smiling widely while hanging their arms on each others' shoulders.

"Their songs are awesome right?" Mori-san comented

"That's right! I like Mirai Chizu above all!" Mio said.

"You think so? I heard the one who composed that was one of their friends. It deffinetly gives of the strong emotions she felt through that song." Mori-san said. I snapped my head back at her, listening to what they were saying about the song and the composer, smiling slightly at her compliment.

"Come to think of it, wasn't the one who composed that song the reason why Starish had almost disbanded two years ago?" Nao said, causing my smile to fade and my hand started shaking without me noticing.

"Yes, you are right. They say that all of them fell in love with her, causing a dispute between the seven of them." Mori-san agreed, My knees started trembling

"Eh? I didn't know that~! That's terrible!" Mio said Innocently

_Stop..._

"Yes, the fans of Starish got mad when they heard of this, they started posting terrible things about the said composer, even demanding that she leaves them alone. They were all blaming her for the fight amongst their Idols." Nao said.

_Please... Stop..._

"That's terrible! How could she do that to them! If she really was their friend, she would have, no, she _should _have done something to stop them from fighting." Mio said.

_No... Stop..._

"She did actually. She quit being the composer for them. I don't know if it's because she did it because she was afraid of the threats she was receiving or because she was doing it to stop them from fighting though. But rumor has it that she's been hiding ever since, and that Starish is still looking for her. But in my own opinion, I think that she is a very selfish person to do that to them when they cherished her like that. Maybe she didn't really care for them since the beginning." Mori-san said.

Her last sentence finally causing my self control to break and sit down on the floor, shouting and crying. causing the three of them to stop and look at me with surprise.

"NO! NO! STOP! STOP! *Hic stop..." I said while sobbing, they ran to my side and started asking me what was wrong, I suddenly remembered what was going on and forced my self to stop crying,

"Kaho-chan, are you okay now?" Mio said with a worried voice, _don't look at me like that, I don't deserve it._

"Y-yes, I'm fine now, I'm sorry but I- I need to go home now. I just remembered that there was something Important that I needed to do." I said

"Eh? but Kahoko-" Nao started to complain but was stopped when she heard the desperation and sadness in my voice

"Please... I want to be alone for now..." I pleaded.

"A-alright Kahoko-san... If that's what you want..." Mori-san said, Hesitation registered in her voice. I just smiled the nodded as I walked home... Their words kept replaying in my mind

_"Come to think of it, wasn't the one who composed that song the reason why Starish had almost disbanded two years ago?"_

_"Yes, you are right. They say that all of them fell in love with her, causing a dispute between the seven of them."_

I never intended to do that...

_"Eh? I didn't know that~! That's terrible!"_

I never wanted for that to happen...

_"That's terrible! How could she do that to them! If she really was their friend, she would have, no, she should have done something to stop them from fighting."_

I couldn't do anything... I felt so helpless.

_ "But in my own opinion,** I think that she is a very selfish person to do that to them when they cherished her like that. Maybe she didn't really care for them since the beginning**."_

"That's not true! I care for them! I care for them so much!" I started crying again as I sat on the street on the deserted dark alley.

"I care for them so much! *sob that's why I-*sob left them even if-*sob* Even if it hurts so much..." I cried, suddenly, I felt something crash into my face

"UWAAAHHH! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO! SHOO! SHOO!" That voice...

"Lili?" I said as I removed him from my face. His face suddenly lightened when he saw that it was me. I looked up and saw birds coming our way, but backed away when it saw me.

"Hino Kahoko! Thank goodness! I thought I was dead meat when... Why are you crying?" He suddenly asked me, that's when I realized I was still crying. I wiped my face and shook my head.

"No, It's nothing" I said. but he gave me a serious look.

"It's not 'nothing' and I know it. I'm not an Idiot to say 'Oh is that so?' and just suddenly leave you when I know for a fact that it's something not nothing." He said as he huffed.

"...Huh?" I asked confused, He hit his palm with his head then said

"I mean, I know it's not nothing. Don't deny the obvious, Hino Kahoko. I am not that cold hearted as to leave a girl, or anyone, crying alone. You know you can always talk to me. It's not like I can spill your secrets to anyone considering that only you and the principal can see me. So I guess what I'm trying to say is... Will you care to trust me and tell me what is bothering you? You know, They say that a heavy burden's weight can be lessened if you shared it to someone special that you trusted. And I am special, It's not everyday that you get to meet a fairy that gives you a magic violin you know?" He said. I was gaping at him the whole time, then laughed.

"Okay... maybe you don't need me, maybe you need a Psychiatrist." He said while rubbing his head. I just smiled at him then stood up, still holding him in my hands as we started to walk. He turned to me with confusion and asked

"Where are we going?" He asked. I just smiled then chuckled.

"Home. It's a long story and it's getting late. It's much better if we talked at home, after all, you said that a person's burden lessens when you have someone special to talk to." I said then winked while he grinned at me widely.

~~~**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'll update soon, so just hang on to this for the tiome being, I'm kind of in a hurry so... yeah!  
that's all for today, I'll update in about a week so don't give up on me  
Review as much as possible please!**


	5. Chapter 4: HER past

~~~**A/N  
Hey guys, I'm really happy that you liked my story so I'm really putting my heart to finish it. So, this will reveal Kahoko's past and I just wanted you to know that there will be a Lot of scenes where she had falshbacks, I will be using Italic to emphasize which is a flashback and which is not. Kay? Enjoy reading! **

Third Person's PoV

"Mom, I'm home!" Kahoko called out to her mother who was in the kitchen washing some dishes. Lili looked around, flying over to some picture frames hanged at the walls of the stairs.

"Hino Kahoko, Is this you?" Lili asked, a teasing grin on his face as he pointed a picture of a little girl covered in mud and grinning happily. She blushed instantly when she had realized that it certainly _was _her. It was taken when she suddenly slipped in their back yard after the rain and landed into a puddle of mud. Her mother had found it _Cute _and decided to take a picture then hanged it on the wall as a remembrance.

"Li-Lili!" She whined, Lili just chuckled.

"I think it's cute." He said and gave her a warm smile. Causing her to blush more. She was about to say something back when her mother suddenly entered the room.

"_Ara?_ You're home early, did something happen? Usually when you go out with Mio-chan and Nao-chan you come home around nine o'clock," She stopped and checked the wall clock that hanged in the living room then continued, "and it's still 7 o'clock." Kahoko just looked at her then smiled, hoping she wouldn't see the redness and puffiness of her eyes. Little did she Know that her mother had already noticed, but decided to keep quiet, guessing that the reason for her crying was a certain male idol group.

"No, I was just... Tired. That's all. So I told Mio-chan and Nao that I wanted to go home early." She answered.

"Is that so? then you should go up to your room and get some sleep. I'm guessing you're still full from eating cake. Consider how much of a glutton you can become when given-"

"_Okaa-san~!"_ Kahoko blushed. She saw the little music fair laughing his heart out while sitting on the railings of the stairs.

"_Hai hai._ I'm just kidding." Her mother said and chuckled.

"_Mou..."_ Kahoko whispered as she stomped up the stairs, with Lili tailing from behind. still trying to stifle a laugh. When they entered her room, Lili roamed around the place. Her room was not big, but also not small. It had white as the color for her ceiling and a light shade of pink covered the wall. There was a study table with a small lamp. The desk was covered in a few music sheets, A CD player, a few CDs containing Classical Music and her school books arranged on one corner. He smiled when he saw a photo of her with her other concour friends. He guessed that the picture was taken after the Final round, as he saw that Kahoko was only wearing her uniform. It was quite a stressful day actually. Not only was it her first time to perform on stage without magic on her violin, but her accompanist also had an accident. She was run over a bike and could not play her part. It was a good thing that her former accompanist, Shouji-san, had decided to volunteer for her, at same time, apologizing for what she had done during the first round of the Concours, and also thanking Hino Kahoko for letting her be reminded of the joy and happiness that music has brought to her life. Hino Kahoko had said that she had already forgiven her a long time ago and that she was very Thankful for her help during that crisis. But what made that day special, was the fact that, after all the students had cleared out, Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki, Tsuchiura Ryotaro, Shimizu Keiichi, and even the Ice Prince Tsukimori Len had surprised Hino Kahoko with a special performance just for her. Salut d'amor was the piece they chose. Hino Kahoko could not do anything but cry tears of joy when the piece had finished. Lili smiled to himself.

"I knew you had something special in you, Hino Kahoko... You have brought all those people together with the wonderful music you make... You have showed them that skill is not the only thing important for music, nor is perfection... It is your own heart that flows through your music... and captivates anyone who hears it." He whispered to himself. The Violinist's voice caused him to snap out of his daze as he looked at her.

"Oi Lili, I'll just change my clothes. Why don't you look around while I'm gone?" She said.

"Okay." Lili agreed. When the Red haired violinist had left the room, he took his time as he strolled around the room. Just then, he saw something that had caught his attention. He flew towards her book shelf and took a closer look.

"Saotome Gakuen Year book *insert year here." He read out loud.

"What's going on? I thought Hino Kahoko came from Seiso Gakuen's Middle school. Come to think of it, i never did ask her. But Saotome Academy...? Isn't that an... Idol School? Why would Hino Kahoko go to and Idol school?" He asked himself, after a few minutes, he decided to pull the year book out and have a good look. The year book was hard bound so he had to put in a lot of effort to put it in the bed. he was breathing heavily when he finally let go of the book. when he had recovered his breath, he decided to open the book, the first few pages had revealed the staff,

"Saotome academy is really amazing... hiring only professional Idols that were active is just... Tsukimiya Ringo, even Ryuuya Hyuuga! not to mention that their school principal or president is Shining Saotome~!" Lili exclaimed. after a while, flipped through a few pages. it was then he had recognized a few more familiar faces.

"Ah! These people are from Starish! Then there was a possibility that Hino Kahoko had known them personally! but why didn't she tell me..." H asked himself as he continued to browse through the pages.

But then came to a halt when a **very **familiar face came to his sight. The picture was a girl with a very warm smile, she had Golden eyes that was glimmering in happiness, contentment, and delight. She had Crimson red hair that ended just below her cheeks. her hair was a contrast to her pale skin. Lili's eyes widened in shock as he read,

"Hino, Haruka Kahoko... Haruka?" He said as his body was still stiff... Shocked from his little discovery. He rubbed his eyes and stared at her face. It was Hino Kahoko no doubt. He then noticed something sticking out from the few pages. But unlike the other pages, it seemed to be made of photo paper, he pulled it out and his eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. The picture contained 8 young people smiling at the camera. Two blonds, two blue head, one with light brown and one with dark, and Two red heads, one male and the other one was female.

"Why does Hino Kahoko have a picture with Starish...?" He turned the photo around and saw that there was a message from each and everyone of the boys for Kahoko.

_"Haru-chan~! Work Hard and never give up~ stay cute as always~ 3" - Shinomiya Natsuki_

_"Haruka! Thanks for understanding my feelings of admiration for Hyuuga-sensei! Your the best Composer ever!" - Kurusu Syo_

_"Little Lamb, I'll be looking forward to our future together. Our beloved Composer ;) " - Jinguji Ren_

_"Haruka, Work hard and do you're best. I will help you in your piano" - Hijirikawa Masato_

_"My Princess, May the Muses continue to smile down upon you, my love." - Aijima Cecil_

_"Haru! I hope we can continue to make good music! Thanks for being the composer for the six of us! I will always treasure the songs you made." Ittoki Otoya._

_"Haruka, I know I am always cold towards you but, I would like to tell you, Thank you. I am very grateful that you have accepted me despite the fact that I have hidden to everyone that I am actually Hayato. It was you who had lifted me from that cold, dark world of lies. It is because of you that Starish was born, that we are now living what used to be merely goals and dreams for us. I hope that we could continue to walk on the same path towards the completion of all our dreams." - Ichinose Tokiya_

"What is going on? Why does Hino Kahoko have a picture with Starish? Why are they telling her to make songs and calling her their Composer? _teyuka, _Hino Kahoko knows how to play the piano? I thought She had known nothing about music?" Lili asked out loud. Confusion was an understatement for what he had felt that time.

"That's not true. You have never really asked me about that one. I said I did not know how to play the violin. You did not ask me if I know to play any instrument..." Said a voice from behind him. Lili turned around, facing Hino Kahoko wearing a sad smile on her face as she walked towards him and sat on the bed.

"But-it's because-you-" Lili didn't know what to say. He never did ask her about that. But she could have told him that she knew how to play an Instrument. He had known she had a hidden Talent foe music, the fact the she could see him was enough proof. But to know that she had really-

"Why don't I tell you what happened?" Kahoko said, noticing the frustration and confusion and her little fairy friend. Lili looked up at her then asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, Kahoko just looked down for a second then once again flashed that smile. That smile that showed not happiness, but pain, regret, hurt, betrayal. He winced as he saw her. He had seen her depressed when the magic violin had broke, being afraid of not being able to play anymore and blaming herself. Saying that she doesn't deserve to love the violin. But this was far worse than that. She managed to stand up from that pitiful state because of her friends' support and love for her music. But from her state now, it looked like she was still trapped in the darkness, with a fresh wound that had never really healed, but was kept hidden. Until now.

"I guess it's because... I never really wanted to talk about it. It brings me so much pain that... I never had the nerve to talk about it, much less, share it to anyone..." She said, a tear escaping from her eyes, which she hurriedly wiped off.

"What... What happened?" He asked hesitantly. Struggling to himself if he should ask her a sensitive question. But that was the reason why he was there wasn't he? To comfort her. She looked at him then spoke.

"For starters, My name isn't just Hino Kahoko... It's-"

"Hino Haruka Kahoko." Lili cut her off. She stared at him. Eyes questioning him. He just simply pointed at the year book, which was still on the same page as earlier. The one with Hino Kahoko on it. She nodded as response then continued.

**Hino Kahoko's PoV**

"That's right. I have lived most of my life in the country side with my grandmother because the city made me 'dizzy'. One day, I had come back to the city, and unfortunately got lost..."

"Of course, you are Hino Kahoko." Lili said which earned him a glare from me.

"What do mean by that, Lili?" I asked while cracking my knuckles, making Lili gulp loudly and back away.

"N-nothing! P-please continue, H-hino Kahoko!" Lili said. II shot him one last glare then continued,

_I Stood in the middle of the crowd. I was lost. Helpless..._

_"U-uhm... Could you please tell me where..." I asked a stranger, but he just glared at me then continued to walk away._

_"P-please help me.." I asked another one, but they continued to ignore me. As if I did not exist. I was losing hope... and close to fainting... until.._

**_"hoshi wa Tick-Tack Tick-Tack Grace Waltz_**  
**_mune no kodou mitai ni_**  
**_kokoro tsunagaru Heart-Ring yume ga hajimaru shunkan_**  
**_futari de tsukurou Dreamin' Time"_**

_**(The stars go 'tick-tack, tick-tack' in a grace waltz,**_  
_**Just like a beating heart**_  
_**Our hearts are tied together in a heart-ring in the instant this dream begins**_  
_**The two of us shall create our dreamin' time!)**_

_I looked up, trying to find where the voice had come from, and found that it had come from a screen, displaying a handsome young man with dark blue hair, singing the unknown song with a smile. For a moment, I had forgotten that I was lost, that I was in a city. I felt like he came to life, and had reached his hand out for me._

**_"haruka toki o koe kirameku uta ni deattanda_**  
**_mugen ni hirogaru kono Star Light Song_**

**_naze ka shinjirareta oka o kakeru kaze no youni_**  
**_hitori ja nai yo kono tsubasa"_**

_**(Beyond a distant time, I met a sparkling song**_  
**_It spreads out infinitely, this starlight song!_**

**_Without knowing why, I believed that hills could soar like the wind_**  
**_We're not alone! These wings)_**

_It felt like we were dancing as the sweet words of the song came out from his mouth...  
_

**_"I Just Feel Your Soul kono omoi tachi ga_**  
**_You Just Feel My Heart ai ni yureru_**  
**_We Just Believe Our Love maru de kiseki sa_**  
**_KIRAKIRA hikaru kono sora_**

_**((I just feel your soul!) These feelings are**_  
_**(You just feel my heart!) shaken by love!**_  
_**(We just believe our love!) As if a miracle!**_  
_**It glitters and shines, this sky!)**_

**_sekai o zenbu Dressup SUPANKŌRU ma totte_**  
**_ohime-sama nee Shall We Dance? koyoi wa odorimashou_**  
**_nanairo kagayaku SUTĒJI kimi ni niji kakete_**  
**_kowakunai hazu issho nara_**  
**_mukae ni yuku yo Dear My Princess_**

_**(The entire world is dressing up, clad in spangles!**_  
_**Hey, my princess, shall we dance? Tonight we shall dance!**_  
_**On a seven-colored, sparkling stage, you'll build a rainbow!**_  
_**It won't be scary as long we're together!**_  
_**I welcome you, my dear princess!)**_

**_aru hi mezametara kimi ga tonari de neiki majiri_**  
**_namae o yobunda tsuki no shita de_**

_**(If one day I wake up to find you sleeping next to me,**_  
_**As I call your name beneath the moon)**_

**_tabun negau nara sonna nichijou no RABU SHĪN_**  
**_tsumuida inori todoite_**

_**(Maybe if I wish for such an ordinary love scene,**_  
_**Then I could reach this fabricated wish! )**_

**_I Just Call Your Name nando datte iu_**  
**_You Just Call My Name ai no moto de_**  
**_We Just Make New Days jikan wasurete_**  
**_DOKIDOKI shiyou kono koi_**

_**((I just call your name!) How many times have I said it?**_  
_**(You just call my name!) Under love's influence**_  
_**(We just make new days!) I've lost track of time!**_  
_**It makes my heart throb, this love!)**_

**_kokoro tsunagaru Heart-Ring todokesasete hoshii yo_**  
**_hane o egakou All Right? yume ga ima tondeku_**  
**_kimi no hitomi kimi no shigusa subete shiritainda_**  
**_mirai ni ikou Dear My Princess_**

_**(Our hearts are tied together in a heart-ring, I want to let you know!**_  
_**I'll paint these wings, all right? Now this dream is soaring!**_  
_**Your eyes, your actions, I want to know everything!**_  
_**Let's go to the future, my dear princess!)**_

**_hoshi wa Tick-Tack Tick-Tack Grace Waltz_**  
**_mune no kodou mitai ni_**  
**_KISU no kotae sagasou monogatari ga hajimaru_**

**_(_****_The stars go 'tick-tack, tick-tack' in a grace waltz,  
Just like a beating heart  
I'll search for your answer in a kiss! Our story's beginning!)_**

**_sekai o zenbu Dress Up SUPANKŌRU mo totte_**  
**_ohime-sama nee Shall We Dance? koyoi wa odori mashou_**  
**_nanairo kagayaku SUTĒJI kimi ni niji kakete_**  
**_kowakunai hazu issho nara_**  
**_mukae ni yuku yo Dear My Princess_**

**_(_****_The entire world is dressing up, clad in spangles!  
Hey, my princess, shall we dance? Tonight we shall dance!  
On a seven-colored, sparkling stage, you'll build a rainbow!  
It won't be scary as long we're together!  
I welcome you, my dear princess!)"_**

"Wait a minute! wait a minute! So your trying to tell me that, by just hearing his voice, it saved you?" Lili asked, his face clearly stated he could not believe it.

"Yes. And that or rather, he was actually my inspiration to enroll at Saotome Academy. I wanted to write song for Hayato-sama! That was what I had dreamed of." I said, smiling as I remembered that little simple dream of mine.

" Hino Kahoko... you truly are one, amazing and unique girl. Finding music as happiness is one thing, finding it as salvation is another." He said while smiling and shaking his head.

"I guess I truly am weird." I smiled at him.

"Yes. Now, please continue." He said and waved his hands, as a sign to continue. So I did, at least, not before shooting him a glare

"On the day of the entrance exam..."

_"Please! please! I really want to take that exam!" I pleaded._

_"Just forget it! It's Academy policy that no one is allowed to pass the building pass the said time!" one of the guards said._

_"No please! I... I... Have to take that test! I want to study music here at Saotome Academy!"I said and held to the collar of one of the guards, which irritated the both of them_

_"Hey! Let go of me!" He shouted and pushed me away, I stumbled to the cold ground that was covered in snow._

_"Just.. Give up and go home!" The other one said_

_"Wait! please wait-!" I tried again, but I froze when someone suddenly offered me an umbrella I looked up and saw a stranger smiling at me._

_"You okay? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." The stranger had the same red hair I had, but also had red eyes. He gave me a warm smile and offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted._

_"Who are you?!" The guards asked._

_"One of the exam takers. Hey, you can see she really wants to take the test, why not just let her in? She's late, but there are still 30 minutes before the exam starts." He said while still wearing a friendly smile. _

"Oh! He somewhat reminds me of Hihara Kazuki!" Lili said.

"Yes, I guess he does..." I smiled to myself. They really did have a lot in common. They were both kind, caring, athletic, cheerful, friendly, and a lot more.

"And? What happened next?" Lili said, eagerness was present in his voice and his eyes.

"We tried to reason with them, but they just wouldn't listen. They were really strict, then, someone else came to help us.."

_"That depends on the reason doesn't it?" A man with long, dark brown hair came out of a car, as the driver hurried to open an umbrella nd run towards him ate the same time. He walked towards us._

_"This lady_** is **_Late... Because she stopped to help a lost child. If I had known this little lamb was going to be taking an exam today, I would have offered her a ride... You see, that girl lost her umbrella... don't worry though, I bought her a new one. And I think she seems to likes it." He said as he gave me an umbrella_

_"In my opinion," he continued " A girl who helps a lost child in this bitter weather... is **exactly** what this school needs."_

_"Exactly! so let her take the test!" The man with red hair said._

_"Please" I bowed down_

_"How many time do we have to say it? We can **not **let you take the test! now go home!" he shouted_

_"Don't be like that!" The red head said. The guard was about to say something else but was stopped by his companion who seemed to be talking to someone on the phone._

_"It's okay. You can pass. They're making an exception. You can take the test." He said. _

_"That's great!" the red head said. I smiled widely  
_

_"Thank you so much" I bowed, then I saw the man with long brown hair smile at me, I also bowed at him and thanked him  
_

"Now it's Yunoki Azuma!" Lili exclaimed.

" I guess.. but , I'd prefer this one than Yunoki-senpai." I said, remembering the fact that he had a dark side. Just remembering that fact made me shiver.

"What happened then?" Lili said

"I passed the test. My room mate was named Shibuya Tomochika and we got along really well. She was in the same class as me. I was also shocked when I found out the man who helped me was also in the same class as I am. His name was... Ittoki Otoya." I said.

"Ittoki Otoya? The man with red hair from Starish?! And wait.. Tomochika? Isn't she that famous Idol?" Lili exclaimed.

"Yes, and on that time... While I was talking with Otoya and Tomo-chan, someone suddenly jumped on me." I said.

"Jumped on you?" Lili repeated

"That's correct, and then.."

_"Eliizabeeeeeeeeetttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Someone suddenly shouted from... above? I looked up and saw a blond with glasses falling towards me, We were surprised and screamed as the stranger came closer, but suddenly, I felt someone pull me away and saw Otoya-kun be pushed, resulting him to be the one the stranger hugged. He started screaming 'Get off me' but I had closed my eyes so I didn't see him fall as the stranger let go of him. I opened my eyes and looked up to see my savior.  
_

_"That was close." he said calmly. It was the I noticed how close we were and quickly stood about a feet away from him as I said my Thanks._

_" No Thank needed." The man said. He had Dark blue hair that was cut straight on a diagonal way. and he had a mole under one of his eyes.  
_

_"What was that about?! somebody could have gotten hurt!" Tomo-chan shouted_

_"I beg your pardon. She Looks so much like Elizabeth that I lost it for a moment." Th stranger said._

_"E-Elizabeth?" Tomo-chan asked_

_"I look like someone from another country?" I asked_

_"No. Our family dog."_

"F-Family dog?!" Lili asked as he fell to the floor.

"Yes. Now that I think about it, it was quite weird to be told that I looked like a dog." I said giggling.

"Weird is an understatement, Hino Kahoko." He said as he got back to the bed.

"I guess so. The stranger Introduced himself as Shinomiya Natsuki. And the one with blue was named Hijirikawa Masato." I said.

"Other members from Starish!" Lili said.

"Yes. I know all the members from Starish. JIn fact, Jinguji Ren was actually the other one who had helped me at that time with the Exams." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. I found that one out when..."

_"This place is so huge!" Tomo-chan said as we walked in the cafeteria._

_"It looks like the Titanic." I said as I sweat dropped._

_"So anyway, what are you gonna eat? I'm gonna get a hamburger." She said as she started to walk away, but then I remembered something. Her card was with me.  
_

_"You have to pay with this card... Tomo-chan! Wait-ah!" I tripped, causing me to drop the card, I tried to catch it but.. _

_"Got it!" Someone had already caught it._

_"Safe!" He said as looked up at me. He had light blue eyes and yellow hair. He wore a hat and had a charming smile._

_"Here." He said as he handed me the card._

_"Thank you very much." I said as I slightly bowed when someone suddenly spoke out of nowhere_

_"Careful there munchkin." _

_"Munchkin?!" He said, obviously irritated by the pet name that was used on him. I turned around and saw a familiar face walking towards us._

_"I had my eye on this lady first." He said as he continued to walk_

_"My name Ain't munchkin! It's Kurusu Syo!" He shouted, I could have sworn I saw a vein throbbing on his temples... I looked at the man with brown hair and thanked him again for helping me at the entrance exam.  
_

_"Meeting you again... It must be fate." He said but halted when someone retorted_

_"A flirt. as always." It was Masato-kun, it took a few minutes for him to regain his composure  
_

_"And as always your a stiff" He said.  
_

_"What?! Your life saver B was Jinguji Ren?!" Tomo-chan suddenly popped up_

_"Y-yes.. Do you know him?" I asked.  
_

_"I don't know him, He's famous. He's the heir to the Jinguji company and Hijirikawa Masato is an Heir ro the Hijirikawa finaces." She said._

"Hino Kahoko, I'm surprised to know it was possible for you to be even more naive than you already are." Lili said. I blushed

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" I said.

"Nothing. But it seems as if you already know all of them. I would almost say that your the one who formed Starish." He said.

"I was the one." I said. Lili's eyes widened.

"What?!" He said. It was his turn to shout.

"Well, not really, the one who gave me the Idea was Cecil-kun and the one who named them was Starish but technically, I was part of it." I said plainly.

"But- How?" He asked confused

"It was that time when we had to pick our partner for the graduation audition. It was a strict rule that only one pair could graduate, A singer and a Composer. Syo-kun, Otoya-kun, Ren-kun, Na-chan, Masato-kun, and Tokiya-kun had asked me to be their partner. But I couldn't choose just one, because they had helped me a lot. It was that night when I first met Cecil-kun. Who introduced himself as a prince from a far away land. He sang to me and advised me to pick all of them. I had a hard time at first to convince them, but they agreed in the end. But we had to go through a lot to convince the president. We managed to convince him when we let him hear our son when he was about to take off on a helicopter. And that eventually lead us to success." I said as I remembered all our times together.

"What about Aijima Cecil?" Lili asked.

"As you know, The original members of Starish were the first six I mentioned. Cecil-kun was scouted by President and had him join the group." I said.

"Then... Why aren't you with them anymore?" He asked hesitantly. The smile in my face disappeared and a tear escaped my eye. Lili panicked

"A-Ah! If you don't want to answer then you don't have to-" I cut him off

"No. I'll tell you. It was that time when Starish was at the peek... we were still students at Saotome academy but they were also Idol already at that time... And I was their composer... When something happened..."

_We were having a party for another Album success! We had it a restaurant. Everyone was having fun, so they decided to have some sake._

_"Hey guys! Why don't you have a drink!" One of the producers asked. They owed them a lot so they decided to have some. I politely declined. I had very low alcohol tolerance. As the hours went by, Otoya-kun, Natsuki-kun, Syo-kun and Tokiya-kun had already drunk too many, Masato-kun and Ren-kun had high tolerance so they were fine. A bit tipsy though. They blabbered on about useless stuff, sometimes we would laugh at the things they say, which sometimes lead to their Childhood confessions. They even had a contest on who could have the most embarrassing memory. We all had a great time, until Otoya-kun stood on stage and shouted something that changed everything.  
_

_"HARU-CHAN!" We looked at the stage and saw Otoya-kun holding the mic. His face was very 5red, and he gave me a drunken smile_

_"I just wanted to tell you that... I love you!" He said, Making all of us gasp. Silence covered the room until another voice shouted.  
_

_"Haruka is MINE! I love her more than you do!" We looked around and saw that it was Syo-kun._

_"NO! Haru-chan belongs to me!" Na-chan suddenly shouted.  
I suddenly felt someone hug me from behind.  
_

_"Tokiya-kun." I said surprised, but he just looked at me_

_"Haruka..." He said the his face leaned on to me..._

_"T-Tokiya-kun?!" I panicked, suddenly, I saw a fist hit his face as he fell on the floor. _

_"Ren-kun!: I said. Tokiya-kun gopt up and puched him back_

_"She's mine!" Ren-kun shouted. I tried to stop them but it only got worse, because within a few minutes, 7 people were already on the floor, trying to knock each other out. It was an ugly sight, as blood started to appear. Everyone tried to pull all of them apart, including me.  
_

_"Please! Stop! " I shouted as I tried to get in between._

_"Haru-chan, Look out!" I heard Ringo-sensei shout, as I looked around, I saw a bottle flying towards me. I felt it hit my head, as I fell to the ground, I heard people shouting._

_"HINO! HINO!" I heard Hyuuga-sensei call me, as my body felt numb, then everything went black._

_"How is she?" Huh? who is that?_

_"The doctor said that she'll be fine. It was just a mild injury." That voice is familiar. Masato-kun...?_

_"This is all your fault!" I heard someone shout. Syo-kun...? I opened my eyes. They haven't noticed me yet. They all had their backs on me..._

_"Don't blame me. Blame yourself." Ren-kun._

_"WHAT?! WHY YOU-" Syo-kun shouted_

_Please stop fighting..._

_"Syo-kun! calm down!" Na-chan said as he held his shoulder._

_"Will all of you just shut up." Tokiya-kun said coldly._

_"Oho~ Your one to talk." Ren-kun said mockingly._

_Stop it..._

_"Speak for yourself Jinguji." Masato-kun said._

_No..._

_"Tch! This is ridiculous! Why do I have to be on the same room as all of you." Cecil-kun said. _

_Stop fighting..._

_"Cecil-kun stop it-" Otoya-kun said but was cut off when Tokiya-kun suddenly grabbed Cecil-kun by the Collar._

_Stop.._

_"What was that Aijima?" His voice was dangerous. But Cecil-kun ignored ot and glared at him._

_Don't-_

_"You. Are. All. Jerks." He said sternly. Tokiya-kun was about to punch him when I shouted._

_"STOP IT! PLEASE!" I shouted as I started to cry real hard, but then i felt my head hurt,  
_

_"O-ow..." I said. Cecil-kun tried to walk towards me but was stopped by Tokiya-kun.  
_

_"Don't you dare come close to her." He warned._

_"You don't have the right to tell me that." He said._

_"Then I'll go." Ren-kun said but was also stopped by Masato-kun by holding him in his neck._

_"Get you filthy hands of me." He said to him._

_"Funny. Your hands are also filthy aren't they, jinguji?" He retorted.  
_

_"All of you have no respect for her." Syo-kun said. In a matter of seconds they were already beating each other out. Otoya-kun and Natsuki-kun trying to stop them while I started crying, then I shouted again_

_"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! PLEASE STOP IT!" I kept shouting, but they wouldn't stop_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I looked at the door and saw Hyuuga-sensei along with Ringo-sensei._

_"All of you, in the car. NOW!" He said. The seven of them let go of each other but glared instead as they walked out of the room. _

_"Ringo, you take care of Hino." He ordered him._

_"I know what I have to do, you know." He said but Hyuuga-sensei already left._

_"Jeez, anyway, Haru-chan, how are you?" He asked as he sat next to me. I cried as a response, I felt him hug me.  
_

_"Shhh... It's okay now Haru-chan... Everything will be alright." Ringo-sensei told me. It took me about an hour to calm down._

_"Ringo-sensei..." I called him, _

_"Hm? What is it dear?" He asked._

_"What will happen to Starish now?" I asked._

_"I'm sure they'll work it out somehow." He said, but I knew even he wasn't sure. But that wasn't what I meant  
_

_"No... I mean... Isn't it a strict rule that Romance is prohibited between students...?" I asked. He stopped and thought for a while._

_"well... In this case I don't really know the answer to that Haru-chan. I mean, there's 7 of them, 8 if you're included. And I guess if they don't work it out, then they'll be fired and expelled, including you." He said_

_"But they can't! After they've reached this far, they just can't be fired and expelled just like that! what about their fans?" I said._

_"You should really be worrying more about yourself, you know? Press got the word about their fight. And their fans are getting mad... at **YOU.**" he said._

_"W-what...?" I asked unbelievably._

_"Yes. They think that you're the root of their problem. So you better be careful Haru-chan, if you don't want to be chased by an angry mob of Anti's." He said._

_I got out of the hospital that evening. As I walked through the corridors, I felt everyone's accusing stares at me. I looked down, trying to hide my face. But I heard all their whispers._

_"Is that her? How shameful."_

_"I can't believe she managed to make them fall for her!"_

_"What a Flirt."_

_"She's the reason for Starish's misery right now."_

_"She has no heart."_

_"How Selfish."_

_I heard them all, as I felt my tears run down my face. But kept my head down as I made my way towards the President's office. I wanted to ask him the same thing I asked Ringo-sensei. I was about to knock when I heard familiar voices inside.  
_

_"You can't be serious!" Hyuuga-sensei...?_

_"He's right! Shining, Those boys have already gotten this far! You can't just have them expelled! " Ringo-sensei. I felt my body stiffen. No... It's not what I think... It's not...  
_

_"Starish has achieved many awards and recognitions. But rules are rules. Romance is completely prohibited from this school-" I cut off the President's voice as I barged into the room._

_"You can't! They worked hard to get this far! You can't just kick them out!" I said. _

_"Haru-chan!" Ringo-sense said. Surprised at my sudden appearance. Even Hyuuga-sensei_

_"Miss Hino. I am Sorry but rules are rules-" He said but I cut him off again_

_"Please! They've gotten this far! Can't you make an exception?! I'll do anything! Just don't fire them!" I said. The president fell silent as he thought for a while... then he suddenly spoke_

_"Indeed Starish has gotten far, even past my expectations... Very well, I will not fire them." He said. I smiled widely, and heard Ringo and Hyuuga-sensei sigh in relief, but I froze when I heard the rest of the sentence  
_

_"But... You must quit as the composer for Starish and leave Saotome Academy." He said seriously._

_"SHINING!" I heard an unfamiliar male voice, I looked around and was surprised to see Ringo-sensei so serious._

_"No buts! Either you Quit Starish or No more Starish." He said, his voice absolute. There was no other choice. I fell silent for a while as all of our memories flashed through my mind. the first time that we met. the time when we had our audition exam. That time when we helped Syo-kun of his fear of heights. Their smiling faces as the principal announced their debut...  
_

_Otoya-kun...  
_

_Ren-kun..._

_Natsuki-kun..._

_Masato-kun..._

_Syo-kun..._

_Cecil-kun..._

_And the reason I entered this Academy, Hayato-sama, no, Tokiya-kun..._

_I was very happy with the times I spent with you. Laughing, Smiling, as we made such wonderful music..._

_But..._

_All because of me..._

_I ruined everything..._

_I don't deserve the title as your composer..._

_I'm sorry... but this is for the best..._

_"Well miss Hino?" President said, his chin rested on his hands, I looked at Ringo-sensei and smiled._

_'Thank you for everything you taught me, Ringo-sensei.' I thought. He seemed to get the message as his eyes grew large  
_

_"Haruka wait-" He tried to reason but I ignored as I spoke the magic words that would end my happy life with Starish and everyone else..._

**_"I'll quit Starish. And also leave Saotome Academy." _**

_"Very well. I shall ready your papers." He said. I bowed my head before walking out of the door, but stopped before leaving completely_

_"I would also like to ask for another favor of you. Please keep my resignation a secret until I have left." I said without turning back  
_

_"Very well." I heard him say._

_ As I left the room, I quickly ran towards my room. As I entered I saw Tomo-chan waiting for me with a worried face.  
_

_"Haruka! I heard the news! What happened-" She stopped when I suddenly ran towards her as I cried and hugged her. I felt her return the hug as I told her everything, and about my leave. _

_"Haruka... Are you sure about this...?" She asked, her eyes also filled with tears.  
_

_"Yes... I'm sorry, Tomo-chan." I said_

_"No... It's okay... But where will you transfer? It's a good thing the semester's about to end this week, or else you'll be in trouble." She said._

_"I'll discuss it with the head master. But I have a favor to ask of you..." I said._

_"Sure, anything." She said, I took a deep breath then spoke_

_"I need You to deliver a letter... For Starish. As soon as I have left." I said._

_"Okay. I'll make sure that they patch up so that your pain won't go to waste." she said._

"I left the school the week after that. And a few days after, I heard from the news that Starish had made up. I enrolled in Seiso Academy as a General Education Student, as I swore to myself to never play the piano again. I've forgotten all about the wonders of music, until you came along, Lili. I haven't really said this to you yet but I am happy that I met you. That you made me see the wonders of music again and for giving me the Magic violin. For introducing me to such wonderful people..." I said as I felt tears still running down my eyes.

"*sniff Hino Kahoko..." I looked down and saw Lili with his own tears.

"Lili? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because.. I never knew you had such a past... " He said. I laughed. He looked quite cute.

"Thank you Lili... for everything... and for listening to me. I guess what you said was true. Sharing your problems with someone special lessens your burdens. well.. *yawn Goodnight Lili..." I said as I rested my head on the pillow.

"Goodnight, Hino Kahoko..." I heard Lili say, as I let my sleepiness take over me.

**Lili's PoV**

I looked at Hino Kahoko's sleeping form. and saw a tear escape from her eyes as she mention several names that were very clear to me. I flew to her and tried to wipe her tears with a handkerchief I found at her table. I looked at her serene, peaceful face.

"Hino Kahoko... After all those painful experiences, you still remained to have such strong passion and love for music... You really do amaze me... but... If that's really the case... Then you will have to ready yourself... **For you are about to meet them again." **He said as light surrounded him, and in a matter of seconds... He disappeared.

~~~**A/N**

**Hey guys, how was it?It was.. unexpectedly long now wasn't it?  
I almost lost all my hair from all the pulling to think of a scene that starts their fight. that actually caught me off guard. So I guess my next update will be next week. I need to practice my violin. my lesson is coming up and didn't really have that much time to practice because of this but, Reading your reviews makes me happy. I'm really glad that you liked this story. Actually.. I have to admit, This chapter took me a few days to finish. so , here's the thing guys, some of you are starting to guess, some of you guesses actually gives me an idea for the next chapters. While some are what's about to happen. ;)  
that's my little hint. haha  
Please Review~!  
I love you all!  
ciao ciao (the heck? Reborn? XD)  
**


	6. Chapter 5:The letter and an announcement

**Meanwhile, back at Satome Gakuen...**

"Alright, you guys take a break for a bit." Hyuuga said as he watched his 6 students literally drop to the floor while panting and sweating.

"Hyuuga-sensei... What did we do to make you punish us like this?" Otoya said as he regained his breathe, but still leaning on the wall for support. They were currently at their own practice room, rehearsing for their concert that was to be held that same evening.

"Ittoki! Stop whinning like a whimp!" Hyuuga-sensei said,

"He's right Otoya, you are a professional now, so start acting like one." Tokiya agreed, making Otoya whine more

"But~!" He said but was cut of when the door suddenly opened with a loud bang as Tsukimiya Ringo entered with a plastic bag filled with bottles of water on one hand.

"Konnichiwa~! minna, I bought bottled water for everyone!" He said with a wide smile.

"Ringo-sensei, thank you!" Syo said as he drank the water, finishing it in one gulp.

"You saved us, Rin-chan!" Natsuki said as he finished his own bottle

"Thank you for the water." Cecil and Masato said politely.

"This would have been better if you were a real girl." Ren said, flipping his hair while wearing a teasing smile. Ringo just winked at him.

"I'll take that as a comment, Ren. But before that, Ryuya, the president is calling us." He said as he turned to look at his co-teacher, who nodded as an answer, before leavaing the door, he turned to his students,

"I'll be back, as soon as I get back, we'll start from the top. So for the meantime, take a rest. And don't make any trouble while I'm gone." He warned as he left the door, or rather, dragged by the other teacher.

Just then, Natsuki suddenly stood up, causing everyone to look at him

"Now that I have regained my strength... It's time to hug Syo-chan~~~" He said as he ran towards Syo, while Syo ran away from him.

"S-stop it! stop chasing me!" Syo said as he continued to run,

"Hahaha! Syo-chan you're so cute~!" Natsuki said as he continued to chase after him, everyone in the room were either laughing, amused or minding their own business. Hearing his friend's phrase, however, made him continue to increase his speed, but suddenly ran into one of the shelves, causing every book to fall over him. Everyone rushed to his aid. But some were trying to stifle a laugh.

"Syo-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki said as he looked at Syo, who was lying on the floor and , as crazy as it sounds, had stars spinning around his head.

"Syo-kun! " Otoya said as he ran towards him, with Ren in tow as he chuckled.

"Muchkin, you should look at where you're going." He teased, amused at his comrade's state.

"S-shut up!" Syo said as he regained his strength.

"We better clean this up before Hyuuga-sensei sees this mess." Tokiya said as he started to pick up the books. The others joined. within a few minutes, they managed to put the books back in the right places.

"Well, that's about it- what's this?" Syo said as he noticed a piece of paper n his feet. He leaned on one knee as he picked up the sheet of paper, stiffening when realized what it was. The others noticed his sudden change of mood, so they walked closer to him.

"Syo-kun, what is it? Did you hurt yourself or something?" Otoya asked worriedly, but Syo gave no response. Ren leaned in as he teased him,

"Oi Munchkin, what's wro-..." He suddenly fell silent as his eyes widened and his body stiffened, realizing the reason for his friend's silence. The five others looked at each other before moving to take a look at the paper that caused for their comrade's weird actions. Their eyes widened and they were left speechless as they looked at the familiar hand writing on the piece of paper.

"That's..." Otoya said but could not continue, Natsuki finished instead

"The letter that Haru-chan left for us 2 years ago..." he said as their eyes read the letter, It was two years ago when they first read it. The memory was still fresh in their minds, as if it had only happened yesterday,

_**2 years ago...**_

_They entered the president's office, each one glaring at the other, after a few minutes of silence, the president called their attention, ending their glaring contest,  
at the same time, a knock was heard,_

_"Come in." The president said, as Ringo, Hyuuga and Tomochika entered the room,_

_"Tomo-chan...? What are you doing here?" Otoya asked, Suddenly, Tomochika ran up to them and slapped the seven of them hard in the face, surprising all of them, including Ringo and Ryuya._

_"Tomo-chan!?" Natsuki said surprised_

_"What was that for?!" Tokiya and Syo hissed. But they fell silent when she suddenly fell on her knees as she began to sob_

_"It's all because of you! If you didn't... If you... Then Haruka wouldn't have..." She said as she began to sob. Ringo came to her side and rubbed her back while consoling her. Their attention snapped back to the principal when he suddenly coughed._

_"All of you... what if the most important rule in this academy?" He said as he looked at the seven young men in front of him, who avoided their gazes. Tokiya spoke instead, seeing that the others would not speak_

_"Romance is strictly prohibited among students." He said_

_"That's right, and all of you, have broken this rule." He said as he watched the seven of them snap their widened eyes back at him._

_"So does this mean that..." Syo could not continue_

_"Starish is going to disband?" Otoya asked._

_"And that we will be expelled?" Masato said. It was then when something came into their minds, They were missing one person._

_"Wait a minute, where _is _Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked. They all noticed that Hyuuga, Ringo, and Tomochika avoided their gazes. While the principal leaned on his desk seriously._

_"As you all know, Falling in love is prohibited, your punishment was to be fired and kicked out of my school." He said. Tokiya noticed something in his sentence, and decided to voice out his thoughts,_

_"You said 'was'. you used past tense" He stated, the principal merely nodded, and continued_

_"That is corrrrect, Mr Ichinose. That __**was**__ your punishment. However, that punishment was avoided." he said. The seven of them felt relieved, but at the same time, they felt that something was wrong. They all knew that it was a very strict rule, and they had ignored this certain rule. It was impossible that the president would just simply let this violation go. And one was misteriously missing. but the question is..._

_"Why?" They all asked in unison. for some unknown reason, there was something that made them nervous. The president exhaled as he spoke again._

_"Your punishment was canceled. For one condition... and that choice was made by miss Hino herself." He said as they tensed. Could it be that..._

_"In exchange for the future of Starish, Miss Hino Haruka had quit as the composer and has left the academy. __**For good."**__ he said. Time froze for them. They could not believe it. Haruka has left... for them? Even thought they were at fault and that she was the only one who did not break the rule... She took the responsibility for them. And... she did not even mention a word to them..._

_"President! This can't be!" Tokiya said angrily. he was angry at the president and he was angry at his team mates. But he was angry at himself the most. He could not accept the fact that he let the girl who gave him hope when he was about to lose it get hurt._

_"You never should have made her leave!" Syo shouted._

_"No buts! What's done is done." he said sternly._

_"No! If Haruka has left then so will we-" Cecil argued but was cut off when Tomochika suddenly shouted_

_"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!? How could you say that when Haruka gave up __**EVERYTHING **__just for you!? Are you really that selfish? or just plain stupid? She left for __**YOU. **__She sacrificed herself for __**YOU. **__It was all for you! It was always about you! And yet, your giving up?! If you really care for her then you would do anything to make her happy! You would aim higher t make her proud! So that she wouldn't regret her decision!" She said as her tears ran down her face. She suddenly got something from her pocket and threw it at their direction._

_"HERE! Haruka told me to give that to you before she left! I can't believe she cared so much for a bunch of jerks like you!" She said as she stormed out of the room, slamming the doorwith all her might. They all looked at the familiar hand writing on the envelope that said ' **for Starish** ' as the picked it up from the carpeted floor of the office. It had the same cute bear sticker as a seal that was also used when she called them for the announcement of who she picked for the graduation audition. They silently stood as they read the letter_

**_Dear everyone,_**

**_By the time you read this, I am probably gone. _**

**_First, I would like to apologize for everything. I'm sorry for Leaving without a word, I'm sorry for causing all of you to fight, and so much more. But most of all, I'm sorry because I cannot return any of your feelings. You all are very special to and everyone of you have done so many things for me.  
_**

**_Otoya-kun, you were always there for me when I was feeling down, you bring a smile to my crying face. You would never hesitate to do anything to make me smile. _**

**_Masato-kun, You lifted me from my misery when I couldn't move my fingers back then. You spent your time to teach me things about the piano when you could have just left me alone.  
_**

**_Ren-kun, you always say that I was beautiful even though there were so many girls that surrounded you who were more beautiful than me._**

**_Natsuki-kun, you said that it was only me who understood you. But it was actually the other way around._**

**_Syo-kun, You understood my feelings of admiring Hayato-sama, just as I understood yours with Hyuuga-sensei_**

**_Cecil-kun, You were the one who helped me give birth to this miraculous group of singers._**

**_Tokiya-kun, You were so cold to me from the start. I was very happy when you decided to open up to us. Hayato or Tokiya, it does not matter who you are. You are yourself. Hayato, is only a part of you. His music is your music. I'm just happy that I got to help you to realize  
_**

**_All of you have a great difference in your attitude, and you seem to be the polar opposites of one another. Otoya-kun is someone who trusts people easily while Tokiya-kun is always guarded. Syo-kun is hot-headed while Natsuki-kun has long patience for everyone. Ren-kun has a happy-go-lucky attitude while Masato-kun is very serious in everything he does. Anc cecil-kun differs in everyone's attitued. And yet, you get along with each other very well. And I don't want that bond to broken by something like this._**

**_I know you will object this, that you will say something like quitting Starish if I am not there, If I am not your composer. That you will only sing my songs and only mine. But there is nothing you can do anymore, and my decision is absolute. I beg you to follow what the president says. He knows what is good for you, for Starish. _**

**_If you really do feel sorry for me leaving you, then do what I say: Be Happy._**

**_I want you to spread your music and happiness. I want to see you in TV and hear you in the radio. I want all of you to follow the path towards your dreams. To see you shinning just like, no, brighter than the stars._**

**_That is the reason why I have left. I did not leave to runaway, but I left because it is the right choice. In this letter, I will not say goodbye, because I know, that one day, we will meet each other again. And maybe when that time comes, we can go back to the way we were. Back when we were simply happy by just making beautiful music. I pray that that day will come.  
_**

**_I don't think I have said this before but, I love you. All of you. You were like the family that I never had. My brothers who ere always there for me. My saviors that saved me when I needed them. And I still believe that, I will never meet anyone like you again._**

**_Love, Haruka  
_**

_They all fell to their knees as they silently wept. Sadness, pain, guilt, regret and anger felt in their hearts. Sadness and pain for Haruka's departure, Guilt and regret for causing her to leave, and anger for their own childish and reckless behavior.  
_

_If you were to see it with your own eyes, you would feel their pain by just looking at them. I was a heart breaking sight. Hyuuga and Ringo could do nothing but look at them with pity while the principal wore a blank expression._

_"The best thing to do right now is to move on and continue Starish." Hyuuga said after clearing his throat, trying to avoid their gazes.  
_

_"I agree. This is what Haru-chan wants for you. At least do it for her. Don't let her sacrifice go to waste." Ringo agreed, as he wiped a stray tear, for he too, had grown fond of the girl. The seven of them looked up with tears in their eyes. They wiped them off and looked at each other then nodded._

_"Alright. If this is what Haruka wants." Tokiya said._

_"That's right! for Haru-chan!" Otoya exclaimed._

_"So does this mean that... we're even?" Natsuki asked hesitantly._

_"I guess... That is my princess' wish after all " Cecil answered_

_"I never turn down a request from a lady." Ren said._

_"So is that your decision?" The president asked._

_"Yes president. Starish will absolutely surpass yours and everyone's expectations. Just like how Haruka wants it to be." Masato answered._

They all looked silently at the letter, reminiscing that painful moment when Ringo and Hyuuga entered without them noticing, for they were to occupied in their own thoughts. They noticed the gloomy aura that surrounded the room as soon as they stepped in, wondering why, but their thoughts were answered when they spoke one by one.

"For Haru-chan eh?" Otoya whispered to himself.

"I was all thanks to Haru-chan that we're here now after all..." Natsuki said

"Even so... Everything would have been much better if the little lamb was here." Ren said.

"Yes, That's true..." Tokiya agreed.

"I guess we owe her a lot. It was enough that she formed Starish, but she also had to give up her own dream for ours..." Syo said.

"Yes. But I'm sure my princess is happy for us." Cecil said

"Yeah, We did what she wanted for us right?" Natsuki said.

"To be happy and spread music..." Masato whispered.

Hyuuga and Ringo looked at each other, completely understanding the situation, but Ringo just gave a knowing smile while Hyuuga rolled his eyes at his companion.

"Ahem." Hyuuga cleared his throat to call their attention, which was a success when then turned their head towards him.

"What are you looking at?" Ringo asked, eventhough they heard everything.

"N-nothing. So, shall we continue practice?" Otoya asked as he kept the letter in a safe place.

"No." Hyuuga-sensei said bluntly, surprising the young men.

"What? Why?" Tokiya asked.

"The concert will be moved to a later date. It's no problem since it has not been announced yet anyway." Hyuuga-sensei said.

"Why is it moved?" Syo asked, putting on his hat that landed on the floor when he slipped.

"Saotome Academy and Another Academy will be sharing forces to do a Charity Concert~!" Ringo said happily.

"That's Interesting, I hope to see more Beautiful Maidens in that Academy." Ren said as he held a rose. Where that came from, they have no Idea.

"What Academy will it be?" Masato asked, ignoring his flirtatious room mate's comment.

"Oh~ It's a wonderful Academy! Right Hyuuga?" Ringo said as he winked at him.

"Yeah." He said. '_So this was what he was planning...'_ he thought as he shook his head.

"That doesn't answer the question, Tsukimiya-sensei." Tokiya said impatiently. He hated it when they were beating around the bush. just then, a laughter echoed in the room. A familiar one at that.

"I know that irritating laugh." Syo said amusedly as a man wearing a suit and sunglasses appeared from behind the book shelves.

"President! Eavesdropping again...?" Otoya said as he sweat dropped

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! That Academy would be Seiso Academy, Mr. Ichinose." He said as he stood in front of them, answering his students question.

"Seiso..."

"Academy?" They all asked in unison.

"Yes!" He said as the light went off and a screen appeared in front of them. In it, showed a building with a statue of what looked like a fairy in front.

"Ara! Kawaii~ " Natsuki said as he saw the fairy while Syo just slapped at his forehead.

"Seiso Academy is a school that is divided into Two divisions. A General Education Department where the students are focused on mostly Academic and athletic , while the other one is a Musical Department, where everyone who attends it majors in a certain Instrument." He said as the screen changed and showed two students wearing two different uniforms.

"They Gray uniform indicates that you are from a Gen Ed department and the white one for the musical department." He said as the lights went back on and the screen disappeared.

"Seiso... Why does it sound somewhat familiar...?" Syo said as he thought about where he heard it.

_'Could they know that **She **is there?" _Hyuuga sensei thought.

"Hmm.. It certainly does seem like we heard it before... ah! I remember! Syo-kun, Does the name 'Tsukimori' ring a bell?" Natsuki said.

"Ah. You're right." He said, remembering why the name Seiso was Familiar.

"Mochi?" Otoya asked. Hearing only the last 2 syllables but also heard it wrong.

"No, not Mochi you idiot. Tsukimori. Len Tsukimori, a violin prodigy that me and Syo-chan met a few times in a few concour contests before." Syo said.

"Tsukimori... that does seems familiar..." Masato said.

"Ah~ You must be talking about his father. Tsukimori-san's father is also a well-known violinist as well as being the owner of a music company. His mother is also the famous pianist Hamai Misa." Natsuki said.

"Ehhhh? Amazing! It's a family of musicians!" Otoya said.

"That may be true but..." Syo said,

"But Tsukimori-san's attitude is the complete opposite of his parents. His parents love and enjoy music with all their hearts but Tsukimori-san sees it as an obligation. He doesn't believe it to be fun. Not to mention that he has a very cold attitude towards everyone. " Natsuki said, reading Syo's mind. He knew well that his little friend wasn't that fond of the other violinist.

"Right. He's an anti-social perfectionist. He's even worse than Tokiya's former attitude towards us." Syo said, frowning as he remembered the cerulean-haired man. But Otoya didn't notice this as he laughed at his room mate, Tokiya, who also frowned at the blonde's comment about his attitude.

"Alright! Enough chitter chatter! Please prepare for tomorrow." Ringo said as he clapped his hands

"Tomorrow?" Cecil asked.

"Yes. Tomorrrrrrow! You will be visiting Seiso Academy to meet the students you will be practicing with. I leave the explanations to you two! Bye bye!" He said as a chopper appeared in front of the window and he jumped towards it. They still heard his farewell when the chopper left.

"So, You will be staying at..." Hyuuga started.

**Hino Kahoko's PoV  
**

We were in the middle of lessons when the speaker suddenly gave a screech, followed by President Kira's voice.

"Calling all former Concour participants, as well as Aoi Kaji, Please report to the Meeting room at the music building.

"Kaji, Hino, you are excused." The teacher said

"Eh? Me too?" I heard Kaji-kun ask beside me.

"That's my line. You were on the ensemble at the festival while I wasn't." I said as I stood up. Kaji-kun followed

"Ah, but you still performed. It was also quite a charming performance." He said as we walked towards the music building when I heard someone call us from behind, we turned around and saw Tsuchiura-kun running towards us.

"Hino! Kaji!" He said as he caught up to us.

"Tsuchiura-kun, Any idea why they called us?" I asked, he just shook his head.

"Nope, not a clue actually." He said as we continued to walk.

"Jeez, I'm getting nervous." I said, Kaji-kun and Tsuchiura-kun looked at me and asked at the same time.

"Why?" They simply looked at each other then looked at me again.

"Well... because I might get left out again... Like the last time..." I said as I looked down. I felt someone pat my head, I looked up to see it was Tsuchiura-kun

"Nah, Don't worry about it. You've improved a lot since then." He said.

"You're just saying that to comfort me." I said stubbornly

"Tsuchiura-san is right actually. You really did improve quite a lot since that time." Kaji-kun said as we reached the music room.

"I guess, but I'm still far beyond your level." I said and entered the room.

"Oh, took you long enough." Kanazawa-sensei teased as we entered.

"Hey, don't look at us like that! It's not our fault our building is far." I said as I huffed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now take a sit already. Kira is about to arrive." He said, not bothering to cover the boredom in his voice. We went to take a sit, I sat beside Fuyuumi-chan as she greeted me.

"G-good morning, Kaho-senpai..." She said as she blushed. I was about to greet her back when Kanazawa-sensei suddenly spoke

"Oh, he's here. Good luck guys, especially you Hino." He said as he snickered. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Good morning, Everyone. I'm sure you all are wondering why I had you called in the middle of classes." He said as he looked around the room, but I gulped when his stare stopped at my direction, but he removed his stare later on and continued.

"The Seiso Academy and another certain school will be sharing forces to do a charity concert." He said.

"this seems interesting, what school will it be?" Yunoki-senpai said as he smiled. I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. But I focused more on the answer to his question, indeed, what school will it be?

"You will find that out tomorrow, it is the request other school's president to keep their name a secret until tomorrow. Why he did that, it is none of my business. But I want to know if all of you are willing to enter this concert? Once you enter, backing down is not allowed." He said as he took a glimpse of me. Okay, I'm getting confused, why does he keep taking a glimpse of me? And I seem to have a feeling that he's hiding an important detail about this charity concert...? My thoughts were cut off when he said something else

"Also, this will not be a completely classical concert. Half of it, you shall play your instruments, and the other, **you will sing.** " He said that made Hihara-senpai react.

"Eh? sing?!" He said, surprised. I as well, was quite shocked. Sing? Me?

"I'm sorry for my rudeness but, what does classical music have to do with singing? or rather, why do we have to sing?" Yunoki-senpai said, I looked at everyone and they all seem to be wondering the same thing. Even Shimizu-kun seemed to be more awake than usual.

"I am not obliged to answer that, like I said, once you enter this concert, you are not allowed to back down. I need your answers right now." He said sternly.

"Wait, me too?" Kaji-kun asked.

"Yes, now, Will you join this concert?" He said. We all looked at each other hesitantly. Hihara-senpai broke the silence that was slowly engulfing us.

"Why not? I mean, this is for charity afterall, I may not be good at singing but I'm not that bad at it..." He said as he blushed lightly.

"No, not really. The pitch in your voice says that you can sing pretty well. You just need proper voice training" I blurted out without even thinking. Everyone in the room looked me or rather stared at me for me speech. Why? Why did I have to say that? I mentally smacked my head as I looked down.

"Hino, how did you know that? I mean, what you said was right actually, his pitch for singing is fine but... how?" Kanazawa-sensei asked completely confused, I looked around, aimlessly trying to figure out how to alter everyone's attention, but as I looked at President Kira, He had a certain glint in his eyes. It was like he knew something that they all didn't. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Hino-san?" Yunoki-sensei asked, a dangerous glint was forming in his eyes. I felt like a kid that was caught stealing candy from the fridge. I was panicking so much I suddenly blurted out without thinking that,

"I'll join the concert!" I shouted, then covering my mouth after. Yunoki-senpai smirked but quickly wiped it off and said,

"Well, since it is quite rare for something like this to happen, so I guess I'll join in to. Right Hihara?" He said, nudging Hihara-senpai.

"Eh? Ah right! Let's do it! You'll do it? Right Shimizu? Tsuchiura?" He said as he looked at them.

"...yes. It will be... interesting to... hear everyone sing..." Shimizu-kun said.

"I-I agree. I'm I-in.." Fuyuumi said shyly while looking down.

"Ah, but-" Tsuchiura-kun said hesitantly,

"Come on Tsuchiura-kun? It will be fun. Right, Aoi-kun?" I said as I smiled. But I felt that something else was going to happen in this concert. I felt nervous for something that hasn't even happened yet. I shook those thoughts away as I smiled convincingly at him.

"Ah. well, if you're in, then I am too, Hino-san." He said as he blushed. does he have a fever? I don't remember his face being red when we got here...

" Tch. You guys are not giving me a choice are you? Fine. I'll do it. What about Ice cube over there?" He said pertaining to Tsukimori-kun who was silently watching us with a blank face.

"No. It's a waste of time." He said bluntly.

"Oh come on Tsukimori-kun, I'm sure we'll have fun." I said, almost pleadingly. Completely forgetting the incident that happened the other day. I saw his eyebrows twitch and answered bluntly

"No-" He said but was cut off by Tsuchiura-kun.

"What's the matter, Ice cube? Can't sing? Oh well,judging from the coldness of your voice, I'm sure that your voice will scare everyone away anyway, ." Tsuchura-kun said tauntingly. Everyone in the room giggled. Including me, but I guess Tsuchiura-kun planned this to tick Tsukimori-kun off into joining the concert because he suddenly said,

"I'll do the concert." He said, his voice was obviously annoyed, and I could have sworn I saw a vein throbbing on his head. Now that I think about it... He has the same pitch as Natsu- never mind... I saw Tsuchiura-kun smirk victoriously at Tsukimori-kun's annoyed face as they shot each other glares, the air around them being tense. Which was cut off when the principal suddenly coughed, catching all of our attention.

"Then it's final. All of you will join. I have a meeting with the other school's president after this, so Kanazawa will explain the details to you. Tomorrow, you will be meeting the Students from the other school who will be your acquaintances for the upcoming concert. I repeat for the last time, you are not allowed to back down." He said as he left the room.

...Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?

**Kira's PoV**

"Soooo, Did she agreeeee?" He said as he leaned on the table seriously.

"Yes. She did. Everything I going as you said." I answered

"And they do not know about uss...?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as I sipped my cup of tea.

"Exceleennt! I expect to see her tomorrow theeennn..." He said as he looked at a picture containing seven of my students, particularly, a certain red haired girl.

"See you soon.. **Miss Hino..."** President Saotome said.

**~~~A/N**

**Hey everyone! Nice to be back!  
I hoped you like this chapter! ^_^  
and also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEN!  
I'm so excited to write the next chapter!  
Anyway, please review!  
It helps me boost my inspiration to write!  
Your support is my life source. lol  
Review~3 Here's a little glimpse of the next chapter  
**

**coming up: Chapter: Unexpected Reunion  
**

**"please fix your selves. The guests should be arriving any minute." President Kira said, just then, loud foot steps were heard. And the door suddenly flew open with a loud bang. Revealing a pink-haired maiden, or so it seems. Everyone gaped at him while he looked around, scanning the room before landing his gaze on her. She felt her blood drain from her face as she recognized the one standing in front of them who wore a big grin on his feminine face.**

**"Ringo-sensei..."**


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected reunion

_"Where am I?" I said as I looked around. I gasped at the beautiful scenery around me. I was in a field full of flowers with different types and colors. There were also butterflies flying around. The sun was shinning brightly and a rainbow was displayed along the clear sky. I felt the breeze gently touching my skin, along with my white dress that had a white ribbon tied around my waist. It was such a breathe-taking scene._

_"Haru-chan~!" Someone called me softly from behind,_

_"Natsuki-kun...?" I said as I turned around and saw him on a tree above a hill, together with Syo-kun, Oto-yan, Cecil-kun, Ren-kun, Masato-kun, and Tokiya-kun. All of them were wearing bright smiles that made my haert warm as they called me._

_"Haruka!" Syo-kun shouted_

_I ran to them smiling_

_"Haru-chan! Come here!" Oto-yan said as he waved his hand_

_I'm coming!_

_"My princess, come!" Cecil-kun said_

_This all seems so... sureal_

_"Little lamb." Ren-kun called._

_I almost there._

_"Haruka, hurry." Masato-kun said_

_Just a little bit more.._

_"Haruka..." Tokiya-kun said as he offered his hand. I was about to grab his hand when the wind suddenly blew hard, making me shut my eyes. But when I opened them again, I watched in horror as I saw everything change, the flowers began to wilt, the clear sky was now covered with dark clouds, and a bolt of light hit the ground, the dried flowers were set in fire as it engulfed everything in it's path. I looked at everyone and they slowly turned there backs on me._

_"Everyone..?" I called out, but they ignored me and continued walking. I ran after them while calling out their names._

_"Syo-kun! Oto-yan! Natsuki-kun! Cecil-kun! Ren-kun! Masato-kun! Tokiya-kun! Wait!" I said, trying to reach out my hand, but they continued to ignore me. I ran faster, but it seemed as if I was stuck in my place, like no matter how hard I run, I will always be there. I looked behind me. My eyes widening as I saw the beautiful flower field before, now in a sea of fire. I looked back at them, but they were nowhere to be found. _

_"Everyone?!" I shouted as I tried to run, but I stopped when the tree fell before me, covered in fire. I looked around and shook in fright as I saw that I had nowhere to go. I was trapped in the middle of the fire._

**_"HARU-CHAN!" We looked at the stage and saw Otoya-kun holding the mic. His face was very 5red, and he gave me a drunken smile_**

_wait... this scene is..._

**_"I just wanted to tell you_**_** that...**__"_

_no.. no..._

_"Don't say it! Don't say it! NO!" I shouted, my hands covering my ears as tears started to flow from my eyes._

**_"I love you."_**

_"Nooo!" I shouted as the next scene showed all of them fighting._

**_"Haruka is MINE! I love her more than you do!"_**

**_"NO! Haru-chan belongs to me!"_**

**_"She's mine!"_**

_"STOOOPPP! STOP IT! please... Don't..." I said as I fell to the floor. The fire slowly making it's way towards me..._

"Noooo!" I screamed as I panted. I was breathing hard for a few minutes when I realized,

"It was... just a dream..." I said as my hand held my head, I was sweating and tears were strolling down my cheeks. I looked at the clock and saw that it was still 5:00 AM.

"These dreams are getting more frequent lately..." I said as I got up. Afraid to go back to sleep. I went to the bathroom and took a cold shower to calm my nerves. After about 30 minutes, I went out and wore my uniform. As soon as I finished, I took my bag and my violin case and walked down the stairs.

"Oh? Kahoko? You're up early today, did something happen? Do you have a program at school or something?" My mother said, clearly surprised. I just shook my head as I walked towards the door.

"No, It's nothing mom... I just... I gotta go now." I said while wearing my shoes.

"Already? What about breakfast? " She asked, clearly worried.

"I'm not hungry... Bye mom." I said as I walked towards school. It was still early so there were only a few students at the hall way. After I put my bag at my home room, I decided to practice my violin to kill some time. I was about to enter the practice room when a familiar voice called out my name.

"Hino?" A cold voice called out. I turned around and saw Tsukimori-kun holding his violin case.

**Third person's PoV**

"G-good morning Tsukimori-kun. Are you also going to practice?" Kaho said as she forced a smile. Len just raised his eye brows at her. He knew that something was wrong with her. Before he called her, he saw the frustrated look she had on her face. And when she faced him, he also noticed that her eyes were a bit red and swollen. Although you would have to take a closer look to see that but he knew better. He decided not to question her and continued to put on his cold facade, even though he really wanted to know why.

"Yes. I'm actually quite surprised to see you practice so early in the morning." He said, knowing that the girl was often late, but now a few hours early before bell.

"Y-yes... uhm... c-could you..." She said, her sentence trailing of. He noticed that she was having an inner battle in her thought as though thinking if she should ask him whatever it was she wanted.

"What is it?" He said.

"Uhm, would you mind if.. you.. teach me.. " Her voice decreasing and ending like a whisper. But they were alone so it was quiet and he also had an excellent hearing so he heard her loud and clear. Kahoko looked up and saw that Len was not there, she looked around and saw him entering a practice room. 'I guess not' She thought and sighed. He looked at her and said coldly,

"What are you still doing there?" He said

"Eh?" Was her only answer.

"You want me to teach you right? Then stop standing there and prepare your violin. You're wasting my precious time." He said, making her smile as she ran towards him. Completely forgetting about her nightmare.

**Meanwhile, at a certain Van...**

"So, Did anyone forget anything?" Ringo asked his students. Hyuuga was sitting next to him.

The Van's seats were arranged to form a U and a mini table set at the middle. The Middle seat could contain Four people while the left and the right side could contain five. They shook their heads, saying that they were ready.

"You brought your instruments like I told you to?" He asked. They all nodded. Otoya had brought his Guitar, Ren brought his Saxophone, Syo brought his Violin and Natsuki, his Viola, Cecil, his Flute. Masato, of course, did not bring his piano, while Tokiya plays no instrument, saying that his voice is his instrument.

"Okay then." He said, He noticed Natsuki was smiling brightly.

"You seem to be very excited about this, Natsuki?" Otoya said

"Excited is an understatement. He practically researched the history of Seiso when he saw the fairy statue at the picture that President showed us." Syo said. Remembering His room mate in front of the computer while reading everything about it.

"Yes! I'm excited to see the Music fairy of the school!" He said, his eyes sparkling.

"Music Fairy?" Tokiya asked.

"Hai, They say that a Music Fairy lives in Seiso Academy and guides the students." He said.

"Oh, How interesting." Ren said while smirking.

"So, What did you find out about the Academy?" Cecil asked, obviously interested in Natsuki's story.

"Well, Like the President had said, Seiso Academy is divided into 2 Divisions, The General Education division and Musical division. The school has two different buildings for the each divisions. However, it seems that Seiso is more proud of it's musical Students. Every 3 to 4 years, the school holds a musical Concour. They usually pick the best players from the Musical Department."

"Ehhh.. Amazing." Otoya said. Natsuki just nodded and continued to talk, The two teachers however, were getting nervous. They never expected for Natsuki to do research about the school, The started to fidget when they heard him talk about the concours. The young men didn't notice this, except for Tokiya. Who wondered about their strange behavior.

"The Concours are usually held outside the school, however. They say that if the bells, that stand in the garden, Rings when it is time for the Concours to take place. The Concours will be held _in_ the school."

"Why so?" This time it was Masato who asked

"Like I had said before, a Music Fairy lives in the school grounds. Those Bells are not controlled by the school. It does not have any rope or whatsoever to make it work. So if it mysteriously rings, they say that it's the fairy who did it."

"Do you honestly believe in that story?" Syo asked.

"Yes! The School Concours also has a Story behind it, a _Romantic _Story." Natsuki said, his eyebrows wriggling as he smiled sheepishly, Syo just sweat dropped when he saw all his fellow members listening intently to Natsuki.

"Let hear it." Ren said while holding a rose and taking in it's scent.

"They call it the 'Violin Romance'. It was said that about 25 years ago, When two concour rivals fell in love with each other, and that they found the fairy hidden in the school." Natsuki said, He almost looked like Mio, actually.

"Why is it called Violin Romance?" Cecil asked.

"Ah, That's because they both majored in playing the violin. " He said.

"hmm.. Ringo-sensei, could the students were meeting actually be the ones who participated in the concours?" Masato asked.

"A-Ah! That's correct, Masa-chan!" Ringo said as he laughed nervously.

"Sensei, the two of you have been acting strange since this was announced, what are you planning?" Tokiya asked.

"Oh come on Tokiya~ We're just happy to meet new students. I also heard that the students we're meeting are quite excellent." Ringo said. Tokiya was about to ask something else when the driver announced that they have arrived. The Van stopped in the front gate. They arrived around 2:00 pm.

"So, were here. I suggest that you leave your other things here and just bring your instruments.

They left their things at the van and started to walk around the hallways. Students started to stare at them and they heard they names in between their whispers.

_"Neh, neh, Isn't that Starish?" _

_"No way! Why are they here?" _

_"Uwaaaahhh, they're so cute!"_

_"I can't believe it."_

"Well, at least they're civilized." Syo said, pertaining to their other fans who always chase them around and practically harassed them.

"hahaha, That's true. hmm... white blazers, I'm guessing we're in the Music Department?" Natsuki said, noticing that every student they see are wearing white.

"Very good Natsuki-kun, well Ryuya, I leave everything to you." Ringo said, surprising his companion who kept silent along the way. until now, that is.

"H-hey! What are you-" But before he could finish, Ringo already left.

"Bye everyone~ See ya~" They heard him say before disappearing in the hallways. They all stared at the hall way where their teacher disappeared, and were started when Ryuya suddenly shouted,

"That idiot! He has the directions!" He said.

**Hino Kahoko's PoV**

It was our break time when the principal called out through the speakers. Calling all former Councour participants and Kaji-kun to go to the same place, the meeting room, and to bring our instruments. I met with Kaji-kun and Tsuchiura-kun along the way.I was feeling nervous and started fidgeting.

"Hino, What's wrong?" Tsuchiura-kun asked, he seemed to have noticed my fidgeting

"I-I don't know... I feel like something big is about to happen... My heart can't seem to stay put, as if warning me to prepare for something..." I said.

"Don't worry Hino-san, I'm sure that everything will be fine, just think of something else to ease your mind." He said, I did what he told me to.

Something else...

Something else...

Just then, My mind went back to the time when Tsukimori-kun taught me this morning. I don't know why but, Even though he's always so cold to me, I can feel that he's a really nice person inside...

"well here we are..." Tsuchiura-kun said, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was then that I realized. I was smiling.

"After you, Hino-san." Kaji-kun said. I giggled at him and entered the room, I scanned the room. Something was different... I loked around and again and noticed what it was. Something big, shiny and black was standing at the front. We entered through the back door so I only saw it now. I sat at the front, beside Tsukimori-kun.

"Hello, Tsukimori-kun." I greeted him. He looked at me then nodded

"uhm, thanks again for teaching me earlier." I said,

"It's nothing. You're starting to improve slowly." He said that made me smile wide

"Really?" I said

"Yes. But you still need more practice." He said bluntly. I just smiled at him, even though he was looking at the front. He complemented me. That was enough/

"What's a grand piano doing here?" Hihara-senpai asked when he arrived, together with Yunoki-senpai.

"Beats me." I said, shrugging. Just then, Principal Kira entered along with Kanazawa-sensei, but he stopped in front of me and handed me a folder. I looked at him questioningly.

"see for yourself." He said before standing in front. I decided to look at the folder and froze at what I saw.

"T-this is..." I said, my voice trembling.

"What's that, Kaho-chan?" Hihara-senpai asked, leaning in a bit to see what I was holding. But I quickly closed the folder before he could see it.

"N-Nothing... " I said and looked at Principal Kira. He smirked when he saw my reaction.

'_could he know...?'_

It's possible, He _is _the School president. He might have read it in my school records. But the question is... Why? and besides, I thought he had no interest in me? I mean, he did practically kick me out at that time when he formed an ensemble for the school festival. Now that I think about it, why would he let me stay now. It's obvious that _this _is a much more important event than the festival, and he doesn't seem to be someone who would risk to put an amateur like me, knowing how troublesome it would be. It doesn't make sense. And he was acting rather strangely yesterday. He kept looking at me, as if watching my every move and reaction, especially when he said that we were not allowed to back down. Also, why show me this now? Unless... The school that we'll be partnering with is-

"Impossible..." I whispered, I felt Tsukimori-kun look at me. But I was so caught up with my thoughts, so I ignored his stare.I was only cut from my thoughts when principal Kira spoke.

"please fix your selves. The guests should be arriving any minute." President Kira said,

_'No way, That's impossible!'_ I thought.

**Third person's PoV**

Just then, loud foot steps were heard. And the door suddenly flew open with a loud bang. Revealing a pink-haired maiden, or so it seems. Everyone gaped at him while he looked around, scanning the room before landing his gaze on her. She felt her blood drain from her face as she recognized the one standing in front of them who wore a big grin on his feminine face.

"Y-you're..." Hihara said, clearly surprised

"Tsukimiya..." Tsuchiura said, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Ringo-sensei..." Kahoko said in small, shaky voice. Everyone looked at her, surprised. But Kahoko stayed rooted to the ground.

"Sensei?" Tsukimori asked.

"Hino, what are you talking abo-" He said but was cut off when Ringo-sensei suddenly ran up to her as he shouted,

"HARU-CHAN~!" He said as he launched himself on to her and hugged her, they fell to the floor, but everyone was frozen to their spot, shocked at the person's actions.

"I MISSED YOU, HARU-CHAN~ 3" He said as he faced her.

"Haru-chan?" Hihara asked. It was then that Ringo-sensei realized everyone was staring at them, so he stood up and pulled her hand so she can get up, but she was too shocked that didn't even notice she had already stood up. She was staring at the person in front of her, while everyone was staring at them

"Oh my, forgive me for my rudeness. I am Tsukimiya Ringo, Nice to meet you! I was just so caught up in seeing Haru-chan." He said as he winked.

"We know who you are, but what's a famous person like you doing here?" Tsuchiura asked,

"And may I ask, why are you addressing Hino-san as Haru? Isn't her given name Kahoko?" Yunoki asked politely.

"Ah, so you used your second name when you transferred, Haru-chan? No wonder they had a hard time finding you." Ringo-sensei stated. It was then that it had finally registered to her what was going on. She saw everyone looking at her with confusion. She felt guilty, so she looked down and thought, _But wait, If Ringo-sensei is here.._

"Well, then, since you don't know her whole name yet, I will tell you." He said in a sing song voice.

_Then that would mean that..._

"Haru-chan's whole name is actually Hino - " He said but was cut of by several familiar voices saying the same thing...

"Haruka..."

Her body stiffened as she slowly turned around. Only to come face to face with the people that have been haunting her in her dreams.

"Everyone..." she said in almost a whisper.

"Ringo! You idiot! Do you know how much trouble we had because you suddenly ran off _with the directions?!" _Hyuuga-sensei said while hitting Ringo-sensei. But she didn't notice him, for she was staring at people in front of her.

"S-Starish...?" Fuyuumi whispered

"you're... Hyuuga Ryuya." Shimizu-kun stated. The usual sleepiness in his eyes now were strangely gone, It was replaced with confusion and shock, that was mirrored in everyone's eyes.

It took her several minutes before everything registered to me. And as soon as it did, I broke my gaze off them.

"Haru-chan..." Otoya said, longing in his voice.

"So does this mean that... The other school is Saotome Academy then? President Kira?" She said as she turned to him.

"These are..." She heard Yunoki say which made her look at him. Her eyes widened as she saw the contents of the folder that president Kira gave her on the floor. It fell to the floor when Ringo suddenly hugged her without her knowing.

"Kaho-chan... Why do you have pictures with Starish?" Hihara-senpai asked as he took a picture in one hand.

"Because... Because..." She couldn't continue. It was then that a loud laugh was heard around the room.

"That laugh.." Syo-kun said.

"That is because," A voice said as a head suddenly popped out from the piano.

"Geh!" Hihara-senpai said,

"A-a man?" Fuyuumi said

"In the piano?!' Tsuchiura-kun exclaimed.

"You are..." Yunoki-senpai said

"Shinning Saotome...?" Tsukimori-kun finished.

"President Saotome, how are you?" Persident Kira said.

"Saotome? The famous singer who sold about 20 million abums?!" Hihara-senpai said.

"Yesssss, That's me! Shinning Saotome!" He said as he jumped out of the piano and stood above it.

"I'm fine, President Kirrrrrra. And also, It is nice to see you again, missssssss Hino." He said as he looked at her.

"Hino-san, I didn't know you knew so many famous people." Yunoki-senpai smiled, but his eyes showed otherwise

"That's unfair Kaho-chan! You didn't tell me you knew Starish!" Hihara-senpai pouted, But President Saotome replied to him.

"That's so cool Hino-san!" Kaji said but was cut off by Saotome

"Corrrrrection, young man, Knew is an understatement." He said as he suddenly started floating around the room, earning gasps from everyone.

"H-he's flying!" Fuyuumi-chan said.

"A spirit...?" Shimizu-kun asked.

"Ah no, Shimizu..." Tsuchiura-kun said as he sweat dropped

"There are wires attached to his body." Yunoki-senpai said.

"How Strange..." Kaji said

"No way! " Hihara-senpai said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukimori-kun asked President Saotome.

" Hino Kahoko, is a former student of Saotome Academy." President Kira said, at first, everyone was silent, and then,

"EH?" They all exclaimed, excluding Tsukimori-kun and Starish, who still couldn't believe that the person they have been looking for was now in front of them.

"That's right~ She was under me actually. But that's not all." Ringo-sensei said as he winked. Tsukimori-kun's eyes narrowed

"What do you mean?" He said

"Hino, is the one who formed Starish herself." Hyuuga-sensei said.

"No way." Tsuchiura-kun said unbelievable.

"How?" Hihara-senpai asked.

"We all asked her to be our graduation partner." Syo-kun said, finally speaking.

"Graduation partner?" Shimizu-kun asked.

"Saotome Academy, A school for the performing arts, particularly an Idol school. It's a school that chooses worthy students to debut as a graduation." Yunoki said.

"Nice to see you again, Yunoki-san." Masato said, recognizing the young lad.

"Same to you, Hijirikawa-san, Jinguji-san." He said as he smiled at the two.

"Yunoki?" Hihara asked,

"They are, after all, sons of the Hijirikawa and Jinguji financial. It's natural that I meet them at parties from time to time." He explained to his best friend

"What he said was correct." Ringo said, pertaining to Yunoki's statement about Saotome Academy.

"But that doesn't explain how she formed Starish." Tsuchiura said

"Well, It's true that the school holds a graduation Audition to pick the pair that will debut. However, only one pair will be able to have a debut, It was a rule that had been going on for years." Hyuuga said.

"But Starish is a group." Kaji stated.

"That's right, the reason for that is because, Six of them asked for her to be their partner." Ringo said,

"Six? Amazing, Kaho-chan." Hihara said as he looked at her, but she just forced a smile, which was noticed by him.

"Isn't that a little too selfish?" Tsukimori said.

"Why you little-" Syo said as he stood up. Natsuki held him from his seat.

"Syo-chan, stop it." He said, Syo just sat in his chair while he crossed his arms as he glared at Len.

"You know them, Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura asked.

"It's none of your business." He said as he glared at him,

"Tch! Ice cube..." He said.

"Miss Hino chose alllllll of them. She requested for them to be a group as she believed it will give birth to a miraculous melody. " President Saotome said.

"But President didn't really approve of that, and a few of them didn't agree with her. Only Otoya, and Syo agreed, saying that, they wanted to sing her songs and her's only. So when President Saotome wasa about to leave for a meeting, they begged for him to listen to them. Which led to who they are now." Ringo said, smiling at the memory.

"S-songs?" Fuyuumi asked

"That'ssss right, songs. Aside from being the on who formed Starish, Miss Hino was the Original composer of Starish. She was the one who composed the songs Starish sang on and after their debut until two years ago" Saotome said.

"Eh?" They all reacted again, even Tsukimori looked surprised, While Kahoko bowed her head.

"Hino, why didn't you tell us? and, Why are you in the Gen Ed department?" Tsuchiura asked, but stopped when he saw that tears were starting to form in her eyes. Yunoki looked at her then noticed something

"Why isn't she the composer anymore?" He asked. He noticed Ringo, Hyuuga, and Starish avoided their gazes, as he felt tension forming in the air.

"She was expelled." President Kira said. All the Concour participant's eyes widened

"Why?" Tsukimori asked.

"Starish, All seven of them, fell in love with Haruka." Hyuuga said.

"That's it? " Kaji asked,

"O don't know if it's true, but they say that the number one rule in Saotome Academy is that Romance is prohibited. Is that why?" Yunoki asked.

"Yes." Tokiya answered for the first time.

"B-but why is K-kaho-senpai the o-only one expelled?" Fuyuumi asked.

"Hino took the responsibility for herself. She made a deal with President Saotome. Instead of the seven of them being expelled, She, who was the only one who didn't break the rule, must quit being Starish's Composer as well as leaving Saotome Academy." Kira said, Making everyone fall silent. Ringo tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere,

"W-well, you know what they say, Past is past! So, why don't you all introduce your selves to each other?" He suggested. Everyone just nodded. They started from the guests, which was Starish

" I'm Ittoki Otoya! I play the guitar, Nice to meet you!" Otoya said as he smiled widely.

"Hijirikawa Masato, I play the Piano." Masato said as he bowed.

"Jinguji Ren, I play the Saxophone. Hello there little lady." He said as he gave a rose to Fuyuumi. Being the shy girl she was, Fuyuumi glowed bright red as she accepted the rose, While Shimizu frowned. This was noticed by Yunoki as he smirked at his Kouhai's behavior.

"Kurusu Syo. Violin." Syo said plainly

"Syo-chan~ be more energetic! Hello everyone, I am Shinomiya Natsuki! I play the Viola." He said as he smiled

"Aijima Cecil. I play the flute. Thank you for taking care of my princess" He said

"Ichinose Tokiya. I play no instrument." Tokiya said as he maintained a blank face.

"AH, Then I'll go first! I am Hihara Kazuki! I play the Trumpet. Nice to meet you." Kazuki said in a loud voice

"I am Yunoki Azuma. I play the flute." Azuma said as he smiled a friendly smile.

"Fu-fuyuumi Shouko... I play the clarinet.." Shouko said

"Shimizu Keiichi. Cello..." Shimizu said, back to his sleepy self as he unconsciously leaned his head to Fuyuumi's shoulder as he dozed off. Making Fuyuumi blush hard as she desperately tried to wake him up.

"Tsuchiura Ryotaro. I play the Piano." Tsuchiura said as he put his hand in one pocket

"Aoi Kaji. I play the viola..." Kaji said

"Oh, The same as me!" Natsuki said happily. Kaji just smiled at him

"Tsukimori Len. Violin." Len said coldy. Syo grunted while Ren smirked

"Oho~ Looks like we have another Icchi..." He said. Then, all their eyes focused on a certain red head as she wiped something off her face and spoke

"Hino Haruka Kahoko. I play... The violin." She said meakly.

"Eh? Haru-chan?" Natsuki said surprised

"V-violin?" Syo said unbelievably.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Hihara asked. Noticing the seven young men's surprised state

"N-nothing..." Otoya said.

"So then, now that were done with introduction, as a thank you, why don't we let Starish sing a song for you? Haru-chan will play the piano!" Ringo said. This time, the concour participants were the ones who were surprised, except for Len.

"Kaho-chan, you play the piano?" Hihara said

"E-eh? W-wait! Ringo-sensei! we haven't prepared for this!" Otoya said

"Oh shush now. That's the reason why there's a piano here. Now, Haru-chan?" Ringo said as he looked at Kahoko pleadingly.

"I-uh-fine..." She said as walked towards the piano.'_So that's wh__y a piano suddenly pops up from here.'_ She thought. She sat down and played the intro. It was the first song that came into her mind. Tokiya and the others were surprised at her choice of song. But sang it anyway. The still knew the lyrics. How could they forget, It was the first song they sang together...

"Ah, this is..." Ringo said as she recognized the notes

"Maji love 1000%.." Hyuuga said. Everyone just looked at Kahoko as she gracefully glided her finger through the notes, as Starish sang the song with so much emotion.

**"All：saa Let's Song!**  
**yume o utaou (Let's Shout!)**  
**sora ni utaou (Let's Go!)**  
**HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou**  
**mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) kimi to egakou**  
**kono REBORYŪSHON (We Are)**  
**IKImashou (ST RISH)**  
**ai o Change The Star**  
**Check It Out!**

**(All：Come on, Let's song!**  
**Let's sing of our dreams! (Let's shout!)**  
**Let's sing to the sky! (Let's go!)**  
**Let's make our story burst forth!**  
**The map of the future! (Yes yes!) Let's draw it together!**  
**This revolution (We are)**  
**Let's go! (ST RISH)**  
**Love will change the star!**  
**Check it out!)**

"Amazing..." Hihara said

**O：GiriGiri na mune no kodou**  
**T：Uh Baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou**  
**T×O：docchi o erabu? PURINSESU**  
**All：KURAKURA chichau kurai 1000% LOVE**

**(O：A barely beating heart**  
**T：Uh baby, an aggressive love's impulse**  
**T×O：Which do you choose, my princess?**  
**All：It's enough to make my head spin! 1000%Love!)**

"So we'll be singing with them?" Yunoki said. _'interesting.'_ he thought

**R：naze ka?**  
**M：kimi de**  
**R：afureteru**  
**M：kokoro**  
**R：sawagu**  
**M×R：fushigi na RAVE**

**(R：Why is it?**  
**M：I am**  
**R：overflowing with you!**  
**M：My heart**  
**R：is flustered!**  
**M×R：A marvelous rave!)**

"Hino... She's completely skilled at the piano..." Tsuchiura said.

**N：mada minu seiza o**  
**S：futari de tsumuide**  
**N：KISU yori**  
**S：sugoi**  
**N×S：uta de sekai o tsukurou**

**(N：Just the two of us,**  
**S：let's make up a constellation like nobody's ever seen!**  
**N：More amazing**  
**S：than a kiss,**  
**N×S：let's create a world out of song!)**

"It's... somehow full of longing... and at the same time, It's also happy and contented." Shimizu said as he noticed the feeling overflowing

**All：saa Let's Dance!**  
**yume o odorou (Let's Shout!)**  
**sora ni odorou (Let's Go!)**  
**yarisuginakurai ga ii sa**  
**junbi wa OK?**  
**ichikai kiri no (Yes Yes) SUPESHIARU jinsei**  
**kyoukasho ni wa (We Are)**  
**nottenai (ST RISH)**  
**ai o Change The Star**  
**Check It Out!**

**(All：Come on, Let's dance!**  
**Let's dance our dreams! (Let's shout!)**  
**Let's dance to the sky! (Let's go!)**  
**Too much is just fine!**  
**You ready?**  
**A one-time (Yes yes!) special life!**  
**This isn't (We are)**  
**in any textbook! (ST RISH)**  
**Love will change the star!**  
**Check it out!)**

"So that's why..." Tsukimori mumbled to himself as he looked at the girl sitting sat the piano as she played the piano with ease.

**koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE**

**(For tonight, it's just to two of us! 1000%Love!)**

**T：nanairo no KONPASU ni**  
**O：Uh Honey jibun dake no**  
**Brand New Melody**  
**T×O：mitsuketa yo "rashi sa" tte YATSU**  
**All：dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE**

**(T：In a seven-colored compass,**  
**O：Uh honey, it's yours alone,**  
**a brand new melody!**  
**T×O：We've found the "ish"!**  
**All：That's why we want to convey it! 1000%Love!)**

**M：tsuyoku**  
**R：hibiku**  
**M：Knocking On The Mind**  
**R：Believe Heart**  
**M：soshite**  
**M×R：tokihanatsu SING**

**(M：It's so strong,**  
**R：this ringing is**  
**M：knocking on the mind.**  
**R：Believe heart**  
**M：and then**  
**M×R：release it! Sing!)**

**S：otokogi zenkai**  
**N：ORION koete**  
**S：niji yori**  
**N：kagayaku**  
**N×S：hana o sakasemashou**

**(S：Full throttle chivalry**  
**N：surpassing Orion!**  
**S：Shining more**  
**N：than a rainbow,**  
**N×S：let's kick it up another notch!)**

**All：saa Let'sPĪSU!**  
**yume o tobou yo (Let's Shout!)**  
**sora o tobou yo (Let's Go!)**  
**nee saikou na jikan o tabishimasen ka?**  
**hyakumankai no (Yes Yes) shippai datte**  
**kono RABU PASSHON (We Are)**  
**kujikenai (ST RISH)**  
**ai de Change The Star**

**(All：Come on, Let's peace!**  
**Let's make our dreams soar! (Let's shout!)**  
**Let's fly through the sky! (Let's go!)**  
**Hey, isn't this the best time to go on a journey?**  
**Even if we fail (Yes yes!) millions of times,**  
**This love passion (We are)**  
**will never be crushed! (ST RISH))**

**All：ima sugu ni kimi o dakishimetai yo**  
**datte kimi o MAJI de mamoritai kara**

**(All：Even now, I want to hold you close!**  
**Because I seriously want to protect you!)**

**All：saa Let's Song!**  
**yume o utaou (Let's Shout!)**  
**sora ni utaou (Let's Go!)**  
**HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou**  
**mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) kimi to egakou**  
**kono REBURYŪSHON (We Are)**  
**IKImashou (ST RISH)**  
**ai o Change The Star**  
**Check It Out!**

**(All：Come on, Let's song!**  
**Let's sing of our dreams! (Let's shout!)**  
**Let's sing to the sky! (Let's go!)**  
**Let's make our story burst forth!**  
**The map of the future! (Yes yes!) Let's draw it together!**  
**This revolution (We are)**  
**Let's go! (ST RISH)**  
**Love will change the star!**  
**Check it out!)**

**koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE**

**(For tonight, it's just to two of us! 1000%Love!)"**

As soon as the song finished everyone clapped. Kahoko silently went back to her seat.

"By the way, miss Hinoooo... You will be composing the songs for the concert." Saotome suddenly said that made he head snap back at him as she screamed

"What?!"

**~~~A/N**

**T-T  
I ain't contented at this update..  
uwaaahh  
I'm sorry!  
I just couldn't think clear!  
I hoped you liked it!**

uaaaahhhh  
so anyway, please revirew...  
I'm sorry if I've disappointed you guys...  
Y_Y  



	8. Chapter 7: Dispute

**Hino Kahoko's PoV**

I sighed for the nth time as I looked at the view from the window. The atmosphere was heavy with tension. I was actually having difficulty with breathing but I chose to remain silent. Besides, It's not like they would even listen to me. They wouldn't even look at me! I'm here on my seat **alone** at the very back and silently praying that we arrive at our destination sooner.

"How did it end up this way?" I whispered to myself frustratedly, hoping that no one could hear me. I stared at the fields that we were passing by as my mind drifted to the events a few days ago.

_"By the way, miss Hinoooo... You will be composing the songs for the concert." Saotome suddenly said that made me snap back at him as I screamed_

_"What?!" I shouted_

_"Oh!" Otoya-kun said surprised_

_"Alright!" Syo-kun said as he fist-pumped into thin air_

_"That's great!" Natsuki-kun said._

_"I don't want to!" I said, slamming my fists on the desk._

_"Why, Haruka?" Cecil asked. I looked at their faces and saw hurt all over it. I bowed my head, trying to control my tears that were threatening to fall. I don't deserve it..._

_"Excuse me, but why does it have to be Hino? I'm sure that there are a lot of more experienced and better composers than an amateur like her?" Tsukimori-kun asked, if this was a different situation, I would have shot him a glar__**e.**_

_"Shut up you-mmph!" Syo-kun shouted but his mouth was covered by Natsuki-kun as he smiled apologetically at everyone. But if you were to look closely, you would see that there was a dangerous glint hovering in his emerald eyes._

_"Be-cause, Len-chan-" Ringo-sensei said but was rudely cut off by Tsukimori-kun_

_"Who gave you permission to call me that?" He asked irritatedly. But Ringo-sensei just giggled at his outburst, making Tsukimori-kun glare at him._

_"My my, they were right, you certainly are an Ice cube." He teased, Tsuchiura-kun and the others were trying very hard to restrain from laughing, ignoring the glares shot by Tsukimori-kun._

_"Oi, Ringo. Stop teasing him and just answer his question." Hyuuga-sensei said as he crossed his arms. Crumpling the suit he wore_

_"Alright, alright. Well, mr. Ice cube. Haru-chan,aside from being the original composer of Starish, is actually the top notcher in her course, which is the Song writer's course. She made the most excellent songs that can touch and warm one's heart. She can make a song just by thinking about the person she makes them for, thus, giving the song the same characteristics of the one singing it..." Ringo said as he smiled to himself._

_"Touch... one's... heart?" Shimizu-kun asked._

_"Yes. Just like how all of you feel when you hear her play the violin..." Cecil said, surprising everyone._

_"Eh? So you heard her play the Violin, Cecil?" Otoya asked. Cecil chuckled as he shook his head_

_"It's in their eyes. Understanding had flashed through them when Ringo-sensei explained. And they all think that the sounds she produces from the violin reflects herself. Honest, pure, and sincere." He said, making Tsuchiura, Tsukimori, and Hihara blush. Yunoki just chuckled while Shimizu was already napping._

_"But I already quit composing! I haven't composed a single song in two years!" I shouted. Making everyone look at me. Cecil looked at me in the eyes and smiled,_

_"That may be true, Haruka... But you have thought of countless tunes. The only thing you did not do... was write them. But I can see in your eyes, you desperately want to write them. That you-" I cut him off_

_"I-I.." I couldn't say anything. Everything he said was right. I did thought of tunes. I always wanted to grab a piece of paper and write them down, let my feelings explode in every note. But I always fight that feeling, keeping all of them locked up deep within my heart. As well as playing the piano. And I was doing well, if only... if only this didn't happen._

_I was reflecting on what he said when President Saotome suddnly spoke_

_"I'm sorrrryy miss Hino, but you have no choice! You will write each and every one of them a song. As well as a group song for Starish and a group song for your friends. And a song for all of you to sing." He said. _

_"President! Isn't that a bit too much for Haruka?" Tokiya-kun asked._

_"I agree with Icchi, forcing her to write 17 songs is not a right way to treat a fragile, little, lamb." Ren-kun said._

_"No Buts! Miss Hino will write all songs. Well then, President Kira, I shall be taking my leave now! " He said as a helicopter appeared at the window._

_"A-a helicopter?!" Tsuchiura-kun said disbelievingly._

_"S-sugoi!" Hihara-senpai exclaimed_

_"Wait, Presdent-!" I called him but he simply waved me off by saying_

_"I will be expecting the songs, miss Hino. Good luck on your trip!" He said as the chopper flew off. I fell to the floor as I admitted defeat. There was no backing out now... Wait, did he just say_

_"Trip?" I asked as I looked at President Kira._

_"Ah, so you caught that? Well, I shall explain. Since this will be an official concert, you will need to rehearse. Saotome and Seiso are too far from each other, so one group will have to be temporarily transferred to the other's school. Since Starish is a widely known group, we will have trouble on keeping their privacy as well as their fans distracting your rehearsals, so we agreed that you will stay at Saotome Academy for the time being. That is, until the date of the concert." He explained. No! I can't let this happen! I need to find a way to cancel that plan!_

_"But what about our classes!" I reasoned._

_"You will be studying at Saotome Academy, so that means, the grades that you get there, will be the grades submitted to your report card." He said, noticing what I was planning_

_"Where will we stay" I continued._

_"As you know, Saotome Academy s a boarding school, So the president has arranged rooms for you at the dormitory." He said. 'Of course, you idiot!' but I still continued, Three times a charm they say._

_"What about our parents? They haven't approved of this yet." I said. Mother wouldn't agree to this... Would she? But a smile appeared on president Kira's face, making me doubt that thought_

_"We have already gotten the approval of your parents." He said as he smiled victoriously at my defeated state. I slumped on the chair as my eyes widened._

_"No way.. mother..." I said to myself. why would she... just then, I remembered our conversation last night,  
_

**_"Kaho, what if you were to meet... 'them' again, what would you do?" Mother asked me suddenly. I looked at her surprised, then thought about it,_**

**_"If I were to meet them again... I really don't know." I said_**

**_"Don't you want to fix things up with them again?" She asked me._**

**_"I guess... but I'm not sure if they would still accept me..." I said as I looked down, then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me._**

**_"I'm sure the would..."_**

_"Well then, if there are no other questions, I will take my leave." President Kira said as he left the room. Along with Kanazawa-sensei. What was he even doing here in the first place? I sensed everyone staring at me so I looked at them. _

_"I-" _

_"Why didn't you tell us Kaho-chan?" Hihara-senpai said, looking hurt._

_"Becau-"_

_"So you've just been making a fool of us all along? You said you knew nothing about music." Tsukimori-kun said as he looked at me accusingly_

_"No-"_

_"Heck! You even knew how to play the piano! Just how long have you been playing the piano? Huh, Hino?" Tsuchiura-kun asked angrily. I looked down even more as I answered.  
_

_"Since I was a kid..." I said, I flinched when I heard Tshuciura-kun slam the door as he left._

_"I'm leaving. I've just wasted my time here." I heard Tsukimori-kun say as he left._

_"Kaho-chan... Why didn't you tell us? We're your friends, didn't you trust us?" Hihara-senpai said as he looked a me before he left with Yunoki-senpai, who stayed quiet all this time, but I knew that he wouldn't stay quiet about this for long. He's just waiting for us to be alone. I fell to the floor crying. Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun went closer to me as I cried.  
_

_"I can't-I couldn't-" I said between my cries. Fuyuumi-chan handed me a handkerchief._

_"It's alright Kaho-senpai..." She said as she wiped my tears._

_"I'm sure... Senpai, and the others... will forgive you." Shimizu-kun said as he smiled at me. I just nodded and cried there like a lost child..._

I sighed again as I remembered that, until now, they wouldn't talk to me, just Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi-chan. Before I left I told Mio and Nao everything, They cried and hugged me as they apologized for everything they said before about being starish's composer. I couldn't help but cry with them. Well... At least they're not mad at me.

"Ah... I almost forgot. Everyone, take this." Kanazawa-sensei as he handed us each a single card.

"What is this for, Kanayan?" Hihara-senpai asked. Kanazawa-sensei scratched his head as he thought

"I forgot." He said bluntly.

"Oi oi, Kanzawa-sensei..." Tsuchiura-kun said as he slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Hino, do you know what these are for?" Kanazawa-sensei asked. Everyone fell silent as the atmosphere became tense.

"I-it's for the cafeteria... Instead of paying, use that." I said nervously. I felt relieved when the driver announced that we have arrived, at the same time, Nervous. I was the last person to leave the van. Kanazawa-sensei handed us our room numbers. When I looked at mine, I can't help but feel that the numbers were somehow familiar.

"Well, I'm leaving it all to you now." Kanazawa-sensei said before leaving us. We started to walk but I kept my distance. When I was about to part, Fuyuumi-chan asked me,

"Kaho-senpai, w-where are you going?" Fuyuumi-chan asked. Everyone stopped, but didn't look at me, except Shimizu-kun.

"A-ah? My room number goes that way, why?" I said

"Senpai... Isn't that the... Dorm for regular students..." Shimizu-kun asked sleepily. It was then that I realized, he was right! Kanazawa-sensei said that we were separated from the regular student's dorm, so why...

"I guess, but It's okay. I'll see you at class then." I said before continuing walking. Maybe it's better if I'm separated from them for now...

"Hey hey, Isn't that...?"

"No Way! Why is _She_ here?"

" I thought she was already expelled two years ago?"

I looked down, I was afraid this would happen... I quickened my pace towards my room. I quickly went inside as I arrived and slammed the door shut, breathing heavily.

"Took you long enough."

I dropped my bags and stiffened as I heard someone speak. That voice... I slowly turned around and gasped

"Tomo-chan..." I said, She smiled at me warmly before running towards me and engulfing me in a tight hug. Tears escaped from my eyes as I hugged her back

"I missed you Haruka!" She said as she pulled away from me, her eyes were also filled with tears.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for leaving-" I said but she cut me off

"It's okay! I understand you! You just wanted to protect them, you had no other choice. I'm just happy that I get to see you again." She said as she hugged me again

"I am too, but why am I here?" I asked. So that's why the numbers seemed familiar. It was my old room number.

"I requested it! As soon as Starish arrived they came running to me excitedly and said that you were coming back! I quickly ran to president's office and demanded that you stay with me here!" She said excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You haven't changed.." I said as I shook my head

"Well you have. For one, your hair is longer. And I heard that you play the violin now?" She said as she eyed the case beside my bags.

"Yes." I said as I blushed

"But that's not the only thing I heard... Haruka, Although they were happy that they saw you again, they were also sad that... you wouldn't talk to them." She said as she held my hands.

"I... I just don't know how to talk to them... It's been so long, and I've caused them so much trouble... I don't even know if I even deserve to be called a friend for them... and now even my friends from Seiso hate me. They think i lied to them, that I didn't trust them... They won't even talk to me..." I said as I looked down

"Haruka... Never mind that, why don't we talk. How have you been?" She started.

"I'm fine..." I said as we continued to chat. It feels like a dream... I've been waiting for a chance to talk to Tomo-chan like this. Before we even realized it, it was time for dinner already, so we went t o the cafeteria, but still talked along the way, ignoring the stares everyone gave us...

**Third person's PoV**

"Kaho-senpai, w-where are you going?"

They Stopped when they heard Fuyuumi.

" A-ah? My room number goes that way, why?" Hino said nervously,

"Senpai... Isn't that the... Dorm for regular students..." Shimizu said, . 'So she's separated from us?' They all thought

"I guess, but It's okay. I'll see you at class then." She said before running of. We continued to walk when they heard someone say

"Ah! You're the guys from Seiso!" They looked at the source and saw Shinomiya Natsuki along with everyone from Starish.

"Oh, You're Starish!" Hihara-senpai said loudly.

"That's right, Kazuki." Otoya said cheerfully that surprised everyone,

"Hm? What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed their reactions

"Otoya!" tokiya said

"Eh? What?"

"Don't just call people by their given names so suddenly." He scolded

"Eh? Ah! gomen gomen! Its been a habit of mine so... " He said as he scratched his head while blushing

"Anyway, where are you all going?" Syo asked the group

"Uh, we were looking for our assigned rooms..." Tsuchiura-kun said hesitantly. They were surprised when Syo, Natsuki, and Otoya laughed. Cecil, Masato, and Ren looked at them with amusement while Tokiya spoke, trying to stop his face from forming a smile

"But this is the garden..." He said. Everyone from Seiso blushed as they realized that they were lost. Tsukimori's eye brows twitched

"Because this school is too big! and-and-" hihara tried to reason but he knew it was pointless.

"If so, why didn't you just ask the little lamb for directions?" Ren said. He noticed that the Seiso students became stiff so he raised an eye brow.

"Oh? Got in a little fight?" He teased.

"Pardon me but, Hino-san's room was the other way, and we though that our rooms were close by, so we didn't bother her." Yunoki said. smiling at the brunette

"Tomo-chan must have requested for Haru-chan to stay with her." NAtsuki said

"We'll lead you to your room. Follow us." Masato said as he began to walk. The other members of Starish chatted with them

"So, are all of you from the music department?" Otoya asked

"N-no, Me, Kaji and Hino are from the Regular Department." Tsuchiura said, feeling awkward by the lad's openness .

"Oh? amazing. I thought only Music students are allowed to join the concours." Natsuki stated. They were about to answer when they heard the students talking

"Hey, hey, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Hino Haruka is back."

"Eh?! But wasn't she kicked out of school?"

"She's a flirt."

Yeah, I heard she caused Starish to almost break up two years ago."

"How cruel."

They were surprised when Syo suddenly went to the chattering students

"You're the one who's cruel. Don't you know it's wrong to spread false news?" He said, his voice had a dangerous tone that made the students shiver. He went back to them when they didn't talk back.

"Man, People should mind their own business." He said angrily.

"I'm getting worried." Natsuki said

"Why do you say that?" Tsukimori asked

"Haruka... Well at least she's with Tomochika." Cecil said as he sighed

"Why are you worried about her?" Hihara asked

"Haruka... When she studied here before, she was usually bullied. A lot of people were envious of her because she was the most talented student in the song writing course. Even before, when the school had just started." Tokiya said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuchiura asked

"Back then, when Ringo-sensei announced that we were going to have an audition exam, she wanted someone to play the song that was highest the year before. She chose Haruka, But when Haruka was already seated before the piano, she wouldn't play. Everyone started murmuring, So Ringo-sensei asked her what was wrong. One of the students whispered that maybe Haruka didn't know how to play the piano. This eventually triggered her and she shouted that she knew how to play. That she was taught by her grandmother. But that caused even more trouble. They were surprised that Haruka managed to pass the entrance exam and that she was not taught by a professional. Later we found out that Haruka didn't know how to read Sheet music." Natsuki was cut off when Tsuchiura suddenly reacted

"Huh?! How did she know how top play the piano but not know how to read sheet music?" He asked.

"That's the catch. She didn't know how to read because... She could play a piece by just listening to it once." Otoya said.

"Amazing..." Hihara said.

"She learned how to read sheet music and finished in one day. But she was always too nervous when facing the piano. She couldn't even move her fingers. As soon as she places them on the keys, they would stiffen and shake rapidly. She eventually skipped class to practice alone but still couldn't move her fingers on the keys. I found her on a practice room and taught her a little on the piano, and she did the rest, the next day, she attended class. And everyone was surprised by her sudden improvement. But when she and Otoya ranked the hisghest in the audition exam, they all had doubts that she was the one who made it. But she strove harder and harder each day, so they came to accept her..." Masato added.

"We didn't know Hino-san went through that much." Yunoki said.

"We actually want to thank you. You were there for her when she sacrificed her future for ours. " Cecil said

"Ah.. no..." Tsuchiura denied, but deep inside, they were all feeling guilty for everything they said to Kaho, but they still felt that she betrayed them because that fact that she lied to them is still there.

"Well, Here we are. you just need to find your room numbers. Since it's already time for dinner, why don't you just put your luggage in your room then come with us to the cafeteria. You might get lost again."

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update  
^_^V  
I just had a lot to do these past days, but I think the future updates will be faster. I'll try harder.**

**But I certainly won't leave this story hanging**

**that's all for now**

**please review!  
bye!  
**


	9. Chapter 8: the songs of the heart

**A/N:  
Hey guys. So, here's the new update. I made a note here to tell you guys, this scene is when they were chatting so, yeh. This is what they've been talking about. Since I didn't know how to start this chapter so this was my solution  
anyways. Enjoy!**

**Hino Kahoko's PoV**

"So, How have you been? I haven't heard from you since... you know..." Tomo-chan said, trailing off from her speech. I just brushed it off so that I won't worry her.

"I'm fine. I mean, it wasn't easy at first. Even though I left, the incidents always keep appearing in my dreams. I almost thought that I would never have a decent sleep. It was always a sleepless night for me in the first few months. I would always wake up crying. But, I met new friends, who accepted me even though they didn't know me that much..." I smiled as I took something blue from my desk as I remembered how Mio and Nao first approached me.

_"Okay class. Please group yourselves into three." The teacher ordered. I looked around, it seemed like everyone had already found their own groups._

_"U-uhm... do you have a-" I asked the girls who were beside me but they cut me off_

_"No. Sorry, we're already complete." She said. I looked down and walked away, but I heard their conversation when they thought I couldn't hear them anymore_

_"She's got a lot of nerve.."_

_"I know right? I mean, she's so strange. She's always alone."_

_"I bet she won't find a group. No one would want someone like her."_

_I was close to crying when a loud sound that sounded like someone slapping. I looked around and saw a brunette and a black haired girl standing in front of the three who were talking about me. The one, who seemed like the leader among the three, had her cheeks red. While the black haired girl still had her hands up, indicating that she was the one who slapped her. Everyone in the room fell silent as they looked at them._

_"You should think about how others would feel before you say something. You say that no one would want someone like her. That she's always alone. Well, at least she's not like you!" Kobayashi-san, the girl with black hair said._

_"That's right! Hino-san has never done anything to you! So why would you talk about her like that! You're so cruel!" Takato-san, the brunette said as she nodded. Everyone in the room started murmuring. The three girls bowed their heads. Takato-san and Kobayashi-san went to me and smiled at me warmly._

_"W-why..." I said_

_"Hm?" Takato-san asked_

_"Why would you... defend me? You don't even know me that well..." I said as tears started to form in the corner of my eyes._

_"Because we know... that you have a kind heart." Kobayashi-san said._

_"We also know that... you're suffering right now." Takato-san said. A tear fell from my eyes as they widened_

_"How...?" _

_"Hino-san, we've see you cry everyday. At the roof top, when you think you're alone." Kobayashi-san_

_"It's also in your eyes. Sadness, pain, sufering... and we want to remove that." Takato-san._

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears were now running endlessly from my eyes._

_"Because... we want to be your friends, Hino-san." Kobayashi-san said._

_"So, would you like to be friends, Hino-san?" Takato-san said as she smiled warmly. And... for the first time since that incident happened... I smiled._

_"Hai!" I said as I nodded. Takato-san and Kobayashi-san smiled at me._

_"Then, call me Mio. And that's Nao." Kobaya- I mean, Mio-chan said as she pointed at Nao-chan._

_"Then call me Ha- ah, Kahoko." I said._

"And since then... we've been the best of friends..." I said, smiling as I looked at the music box which was given to me by them. I was surprised to hear sobbing sounds, I turned to look at Tomo-chan who was crying buckets now.

"T-tomo-chan, why are you crying?" I asked

"B-because! I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most!" She said as she jumped on me and hugged me tightly

"T-tomo-chan! C-can't breathe!" I said as I gasped for air. She let me go as she wiped her tears, she chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little too carried away... But, Haruka, What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I already know what she's talking about.

"With Starish. I mean, do you plan to avoid them until you go back to Seiso?" She asked. I sighed as I stood up and walked near the window.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at the scenery outside.

"You can't not know! I mean I know that you know what you plan to do, so let me know! 'Cause I won't let you go back to Seiso knowing that you didn't fix your strained relationship with them, you know?" She said swiftly.

"I know... But, it's just that..."

"Just what? Come on Haruka." Tomo-chan said.

"I don't want them to have another fight! I'm afraid history might repeat itself! that's why!" I said as I sat on the floor. Tomo-chan flinched when she saw me on the verge of tears.

"Haruka... I'm sure they won't do it again. They already learned their lesson..." She said as she knelt in front of me and looked me in the eye.

"H-how can you be so sure..?" I asked her, trying to stop my tears from coming out again. She gave me a sad smile, it seemed like she was recalling something from her memories

"You should have seen them when you left Haruka.. I've never seen them so... broken." She said, giving me a sad look. I looked up at her, confused

"Broken?" I asked. She nodded

"Yes. As soon as they found out that you left for them, they broke down. It was a very... heart clenching scene. " She said as she wiped off a stray tear.

"I... I don't deserve them." I said.

"What?" She asked me incrediuosly

"I don't deserve them... I'll only hurt them. I don't deserve to be their friend." I said as I looked down.

"N-no! Haruka! That's not what I meant! I-" I cut her off.

"No! I don't deserve them! And now, even my friends from Seiso won't talk to me!" I said.

"Won't talk to you? Why-?" She asked me.

"They think that I lied to them. But... I guess I did... I'm such a bad friend! I always hurt my friends." I said as I cried. Tomo-chan started to panick

"Haruka, that's not true! I mean, you're no a bad friend. I mean , your the best friends someone could ever have. I mean, if your a bad person, then why would the seven of them fall in love with you?" She said. I stopped crying as I frowned at her

"You didn't have to bring that one up." I said as I stood up. Tomo-chan sighed and got up too.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said. I hugged her, that caused her to be surprised

"Haruka-?"

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I do want to make up with them but... I really don't think that I deserve them..." I said as I let her go and smiled a fake smiled.

"Haruka-" I cut her off again.

"Let's go eat. It's dinner time already. And we still have classes tomorrow." I said as I dragged her out of them room.

"I-fine." Tomo-chan said as I let go of her and giggled at her. She smiled at me and giggled along.

**Third Person's PoV**

Starish, along with everyone from Seiso, walked towards the cafeteria after they put their stuff at their room.

"Uwaahhh~ Amazing! No matter how I look at it, this place is huge!" Hihara exclaimed.

"Senpai... please calm down. People are staring" Tsuchiura said as he sweat dropped. Although, he himself was impressed at the building's structure.

"Tsuchiura-kun's right, Hihara." Yunoki said as he held his cheek

"Eh~~?! But, this place is awesome!" Hihara said as he smiled.

"Well, this place certainly is something.." Kaji said as he looked around.

"He's a lot like Otoya." Syo said as he looked at the red head beside him.

"Eh~~?! Me?" Otoya said as he pointed at himself.

"Ahahaha. Hai, he certainly is like you." Natsuki said as he smiled at him.

"Neh, neh, How many practice rooms does this school have?" Hihara asked suddenly, surprising the Members.

"Oya oya, A little excited are we?" Ren teased as he looked at hihara with an amused expression

"Ahaha, well..." Hihara said as he scratched his head and blushed

"The school has over 50+ practice rooms. Though not all are practice rooms. Since this is an Idol school, some of them are for dance rehearsals." Tokiya explained

"50+?! Now way!" Hihara said loudly. Students they were passing by looked at them. Tsukimori glared at them so they loked away. He sighed. _'Remind me again, why I agreed to this?'_ He thought to himself. But then, a certain red haired maiden flashed across his mind. He frowned.

"Oi Tsukimori. What's with that sour face?" Tsuchiura taunted as he noticed the blunette's frown

"None of your business." Len said coldly.

"Tch. Ice cube." Tsuchiura muttered to himself, but Len heard him anyway.

"So, How did you guys meet Haruka anyway?" Cecil asked. They stopped when they noticed that the seiso students stopped walking

"Is something wrong?" Hijirikawa asked, noticing the heavy atmosphere that suddenly enveloped them.

"N-nothing. Uhm, we all met because of the Concours." Hihara said as he continued to walk, taking all of them along.

"Oh, that's right. Haru-chan plays the violin now right?" Otoya asked, oblivious to the tension forming in the air.

"I never knew Haruka had interest in Classical. " Syo said.

"But, Haru-chan wore a black uniform that time, right? so that means she's a Gen Ed student. And Tsuchiura-san and Kaji-san too. " Natsuki said as he looked at them.

"Ah, well..." tsuchiura scratched his head.

"Tsuchiura-kun wasn't really a participant at first." Yunoki stated.

"Eh? what do you mean 'at first'?" Ren asked

"Tsuchiura... -senpai... got in.. because of... Kaho-senpai.." Shimizu said, everyone looked at him, while he just walked ahead as he swayed slightly.

"Oi, Is he alright?" Syo asked. They all gasped when he suddenly fell down, Fuyuumi sighed as she went beside him and started shaking him mildly

"S-shimizu-kun, wake up..." She said shyly as she blushed hard, noticing the eyes that were staring at them.

"W-wake...? He's sleeping?" Otoya asked as everyone sweat dropped. Tsuchiura slammed his face with his palm while Tsukimori shook his head while wearing an annoyed expression

"Shimizu-san tends to sleep anywhere he goes, whether voluntary or involuntary." Tsukimori explained while watching Shimizu rub his eyes as he woke up.

"Kawaii~! Right Syo-chan?" Natsuki said as he looked at the bishounen's face.

"What did he mean Tsuchiura-san got in because of Haruka?" Tokiya asked, changing the topic. They continued to walk when Shimizu finally got up.

"Hino-san's supposed accompanist, apparently planned to not appear the day of the first selections. So that she would have no choice but to withdraw from the competition. But things didn't go according to her plan since Hino found out after hearing her conversation. This green haired idiot here decided to be her accompanist at the very last minute." Tsukimori said, everyone looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"W-what is it?" He asked, irritated by the staring of his companions.

"I thought Kaho-chan's accompanist was sick that day? I mean, that's what she said right?" Hihara asked. Tsukimori then remembered that only he and Kahoko knew about that, since she covered for the girl's disappearance. He decided to ignore them.

"Never mind, so what did she play?" Syo asked, hiding the irritation he felt for his fellow violinist's rudeness.

"Her piece actually surprised everyone. The theme for that selection was "Opening up", but the piece she played was "Tristesse" by Chopin." Yunoki said

"Eh? Chopin? On the violin? Moreover, Tristesse... a loathe to depart? How is that opening up a path?" Hijirikawa asked. Knowing that Chopin was known for his piano pieces.

"That's true. But Kaho-chan made it different. Tristesse was known for it's beautiful, but sad tune, I don't know how but... She seemed to have turned the tunes around." Hihara said.

"Turn the tunes around?" Ren asked.

"I think what Hihara-senpai means is, that she somehow made the piece somewhat happy. Although I didn't get to see her perform, since I transferred when the selections was over." Kaji said.

"But that doesn't explain how he got in." Cecil stated.

"Well, they considered his talent since he was able to play perfectly even though it was sudden. So they took him in." Hihara explained cheerfully.

"Is that so?" Hijirikawa said.

"H-hai..." Tsuchiura answered.

"W-where are we?" Tsukimori asked when he noticed that the ceilings have changed and were now higher, designed with expensive looking chandeliers. '_I thought we were going to the cafeteria?'_ He thought to himself.

"The cafeteria. Where else?" Syo taunted, Tsukimori just shot him a glare.

"T-this is the cafeteria? Sugoi~!" Hihara exclaimed cheerfully, suddenly, a loud growl was heard.

"What was that?" Tokiya asked.

"Ah..." They all turned to look at Hihara who was blushing.

"That was my stomach... I'm hungry!" He said as he grinned.

"S-senpai..." Tsuchiura said as he sweat dropped.

"Ahahaha, well. Were here now. You all brought your cards right?" Otoya said as he showed them his card. Everyone nodded as they followed him to fall in line.

"One hamburger please." Kahoko ordered. Following Tomochika after taking her meal.

"So, where are we going to sit?" She asked.

"mmmm... Ah! Look! There's Otoya and the others! Oh? Your friends too! Everyone!" Tomochika called out.

"Eh?!" Kahoko muttered in surprise as she looked at where her friend was waving at.

"Oh? Tomo-chan! Haru-chan! Sit here!" Natsuki said as he waved back. Kahoko looked at Starish then her Seiso friends.

"U-uhm, Tomo-chan, I forgot, I- I have to do something! I-I'll just see you back at the room! Bye!" Kahoko said swiftly before running out the door.

"Eh? Wait, Haruka!" Tomochika called her, but she just kept running.

"What's wrong? Where did Haruka go?" Cecil asked. Tomochika sighed as she shook her head, while giving them a sad look.

"She's avoiding us, isn't she?" Tokiya asked, his fist clenching

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She answered as she looked at the door where Kahoko left.

"Eh? Why?" Otoya asked.

"Haruka... She said she's afraid that history might repeat itself. that you guys might fight again because of her... And she also thinks that she doesn't deserve to be you friend." She explained.

"No way..." Natsuki said sadly.

"And, I think _they _also added to the reason." Tomochika said as she pointed at the Seiso students.

"Why would you say that?" Hijirikawa asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" Tomochika said while glaring at them accusingly. They all avoided their eyes when Starish looked at them questioningly.

"She lied to us..." Tsuchiura said while looking down

"Oh? Got into a little fight with the Lady, I see.."Ren said as he crossed his arms.

"Why would you think that-" Otoya said but was cut off when Tokiya held his shoulder as he shook his head

"Otoya... Leave them be. It's none of our business. They should fix it themselves. " He said.

"Tokiya is right. We have other things to worry about right now." Hijirikawa said

"That's right. We have to think of a way for Haruka to accept us again." Syo said as he wore a determined face.

"Hai hai, but for now. Let's just eat. We'll discuss iot on the way back." Nastuki said as he ushered everyone to sit at the table.

Meanwhile, Kahoko ended up at the Lake. Where she cried her heart out.

"I need to go back. Tomo-chan must be worried about me." She said as she stood up and walked towards their room. She ate her food when she finally calmed down.

"So, What should we do?"

Kahoko stopped walking when she heard familiar voices behind her. She hid behind a pillar._ 'Cecil-kun?' she thought_

"I don't have a clue." Natsuki said honestly.

"We need to earn back her trust..." Hijirikawa said while thinking

"Her...?" Kahoko whispered to herself.

"Hey! I know! come here for a minute guys!" She heard Otoya's voice then, whispers that she didn't understand. She just heard words like 'class' , 'speaker' and 'sing'. Other than that, nothing.

"Oh! That's a good plan you got there Ikki." Ren said as he smiled.

"So, do we do it?" Cecil asked

"Yes, Let's do it. I'm sure she'll like it." Tokiya answered.

"YOSHA~! Let's dot it!" Syo said energetically.

"Then, Let's go back to out rooms and start preparing. We'll do it tomorrow." Hijirikawa said. When Kahoko was sure that everyone was gone, She sighed.

"Spying is a bad habit you know."

"Eek!" She suddenly squealed. She looked at the person who said that and recognized the four men who stood next to her.

"A-ai-senpai? and the rest of Quartet night... What are you doing here?" I asked them

"Tch! We were given the burden of training your little friends." Ranmaru, has spiky silver hair. He has heterochromatic eyes, his right eye is purple and his left eye is silver, and pale white skin said irritably

"Haru-chan, your hair is longer." Reiji, He hasa man with light brown skin, normal complexion stated as he looked at her closely

"A-ah... You haven't changed, Reiji-senpai.." Haruka said, blushing slightly at her senpai's closeness.

"Reiji, You're making her uncomfortable." Camus, a man with long-length blonde hair. He has ice blue colored eyes and has a pale complexion said

"Mou, Camus, your just jealous." Reiji taunted as he hugged Kahoko, making her blush

"R-reiji-senpai..." She muttered, trying to wriggle out of the brunette's grasp.

"You-" Camus snapped,

"Reiji, Let her go. " Ai, a tall boy with cyan eyes and cyan blue shoulder-fastened hair in a ponytail ordered.

"Psh, you guys are no fun." Reiji said as he let go of a steaming Kahoko.

"W-wait, so you're going to look after them? Like you did with Starish?" Kahoko asked. Quartet Night, the name of their group. They became Starish's Senpai when they were just beginning. Although they were supposed to teach them, they just ended up looking after them. Siunce they said that an Isol should learn to look after himself.

"Hai. Oh, we need to go. See you, Haru-chan!" Reiji said as they walked away.

"Why were they here in the first place?" Kahoko said as she entered her room.

**Hino Kahoko's PoV**

"Haruka! Where have you been? I was worried about you!" Tomo-chan said when she saw me.

"Ah, Sorry.. I kind of ran into Reiji-senpai and the others..." I said as I laughed nervously

"Eh? Reiji? You mean Quartet night? Why are they here?'' She asked confused. Inside, I was relieved she didn't ask me more about my disappearance a few hours ago.

"Ah, they said they were here to train the concour participants." I answered.

"Oh, Well good luck for them. Anyway, Let's go to sleep. We still have classes tomorrow." She said as she slumped on her bed. I quickly changed my clothes and lied on my own bed. Letting my sleepiness take over.

_The next day..._

It was raining cats and dogs today. I sighed. The rain seemed to reflect my mood. Gloomy.

"Haruka, Come one. What are you still standing there for?" Tomo-chan said, pulling me inside.

"But-" I stopped when we entered the room. All eyes were on us, or rather, me. I looked down, letting Tomo-chan pull me. We were in the S-class. since Tomo-chan and the others have debute, they were moved here. While we, since were guests, we were also placed here.

"Why am I stuck with _you_?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun enter the room while glaring at each other, followed by Kaji-kun

"I believe that's my line." Tsukimori-kun said coldly

"Ah, Good morning, Hino-san." Kaji-kun said happily as he was me. The two looked at me surprised then looked away. I looked down, closing my eyes tightly as I hoped that the tears won't spill.

"Alright, all of you sit down. Class is about to start." Hyuuga-sensei said as he entered the room.

"Eh? Are there no introductions?" Kaji-kun asked confused.

"You're from Seiso Right?" Hyuuga-sensei asked

"Ah, hai, I'm Aoi Kaji." He said as he bowed.

"Well, Kaji. This isn't a normal school. And your arrival has been announced the day before. So no Introductions are needed." He said as he stood in front o the table. Kaji-kun, Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun just went to sit at the vaccant seats. I lloked around the room and noticed something

"Eh, Sensei, Where are Otoya-kun and the others?" Tomo-chan asked, noticing it too.

"Ah, them? Well, just wait and see." He said as he sat down

"Oi, sensei, I thought class was supposed to start?" One student asked

"Just shut up and wait for it." Sensei said as he crossed his arms. Wait for what? Suddenly, a snap was heard from...

"The speakers?" I said as I looked at the the corners.

"Uhm, testing, testing." A voice said. That voice...

"Otoya-kun?"

"Oi, Otoya, It's turned on." Tokiya-kun's voice said.

"Ehhh!? Ah, I mean.*ehem* Good morning everyone! " Otoya-kun said

"Sensei, what's going on?" Tomo-chan asked.

"Those idiots suddenly came over last night and begged for this. " He said as he smiled. I continued to listen to Otoya-kun's voice

"Haru-chan, I know you can hear us. So please listen to this. We want you to recall everything we've been through. So, here." He said. there was a short silence before a guitar was heard along with Otoya-kun's voice...

**"Futari de tsukuridasu**  
** Kono melody ni nosete**  
** Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo**  
** Kawarazu gyutto**  
** Kono furezu (PHRASE)mitai ni**  
** Hanashitakunain da**"

"T-this is..." I said, speechless. Brand new melody. It was the first song I composed after entering the academy. It was for our Audition contest.. I felt hot tears stream down my face as I continued to listen

** "Tsumazui chatari koron dari shite**  
** Futari wa iku ashita no hou e**  
** Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae**  
** No koto demo noizu (NOISE) darake sa**

** Tomechaou kono jikan**  
** Kami sama ni tanon de**  
** Time leap and feedback**  
** Mou tameiki dake fuwari**  
** Sora sora ni sorasanai**  
** Kimi no hitomi"**

Ittoki-kun... You were there for me when I was under the rain. not minding that you got yourself wet by trying to find me. You cheered me up when everyone thought that I was a fake...

** "1st chorus:**

** Sumairu (SMILE) zenkai de**  
** Ashita wo mezasou yo**  
** Sen sa no genki de Pisu Sain (PEACE SIGN)**  
** Sono toki wa iu yo**  
** Ano ni moji no kotoba wo**  
** Dou shiyou mo naku Haato (HEART) ga FLY**  
** Kimi ni hikareru**

** egao ni nattari toki ni waken ga shicha tari shite**  
** otou sagasou deaeru hazusa futari no tame dakedo true music**  
** waku waku suru yo**  
** Donna ni mo Donna ni mo chiisa natto to dare te**  
** make song and believe song sou ubareta omoi de wo**  
** futari dara nandarateiru tami naru saa"**

Your cheerful and positive attitude... your faith in my music... It always made me happy

** "2nd chorus:**

** Hashirudasou yo ima wo**  
** Bukiyou datte ikara**  
** Harero jikai sei Pisu Sain (PEACE SIGN)**  
** sekai wo koete yo toshitara uchu demo nokede tsunagaru janai**  
** ore wa shinjiru**  
** da ra naw da ra na na na nanaw... yeah!**  
** (na na naw na na na naw...na na naw na naw naw naw...!)**

** Bridge:**

** Suteji (STAGE) reki neru de futari dakedo Pisu Sain (PEACE SIGN)**

** 3rd Chorus:**

** Sumairu (SMILE) zenkai de**  
** ashita wo mezasou yo**  
** Sen sa no yansha de Pisu Sain (PEACE SIGN)**  
** Sono toki wa yuyou**  
** Ano ni moji no kotoba wo**  
** tsubasa no yo ni Haato (HEART) ga FLY**  
** (na na na na naw naw naw)**

** nee...**

** Afureru...**

** (na na na na naw naw naw)**

** Omoi ga...**

** (na na na na naw naw naw)**

** I'll make tommorow with you ..."**

As the song came to it's end, Otoya-kun's voice was heard again

"Haru-can, you always amazed me with your sincerity... And I want you to remember the happiness you, no, we felt when we found out that we passed that time... Well, that my say." his voice said, suddenly, the door opened. Revealing Otoya-kun, he walked up to me and smiled as he handed me a red rose. It had a letter n tact to it,

"I" It said. Yes. I. the letter. I was about to ask him what that was for when another voice was heard

"Haruka, you always worked hard to prove to everyone you were real, I want you to hear this song again..." Masato-kun's voice was heard this time, followed by the piano,

**"Namida wo fuite itsuka ugokidasu kara **  
**Yukidoke no you ni kirari mirai hikaru **  
**Yume wa itsudatte Knocking on the mind kanjite **

I recognized the song.. It was the song he sang for me when I couldn't play the piano...

Knocking on the mind.

**"Asphalt no sumi de tsumetai yami ni furuetatte **  
**Osorenaide Pure heart **  
**Itsudatte hana wa ue wo muiteru **

**Donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii **  
**Sono egao wa taiyou da **  
**Ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni **  
**Omoi ga michiteku **  
**Soba nii sasete hoshii **  
**Shinjiru koto wo wakeaou **

**Naze na no darou? Sugata mitsukeru tabi ni **  
**Kako no kagerou ga fuwari sora ni kieta **  
**Tomoshibi no you ni Knocking on the mind atatakai **

**Fuyu no keshiki sae mo haru no iro ni mieru hodo ni **  
**Sekai ga ima Changing **  
**Hajimete uta ga kaze ni tonda"**

Masato-kun... You helped me recover from the trauma I've had when the class doubted me... You taught me how to play the piano again when I thought I couldn't... You pulled me out from the darkness I felt back then.

**"Kagiri aru kotoba ja tarinai kara **  
**Hito wa fureyou to suru no ka? **  
**Kokoro no damu kara afureru you ni **  
**Tsuyoku shimetsukeru **  
**Tashikamete kono kodou **  
**Tokuntokun to ah utau **

**Donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii **  
**Sono egao wa taiyou da **  
**Ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni **  
**Omoi ga michiteku **  
**Soba ni sasete hoshii **  
**Shinjiru koto wo wakeaou"**

"Haruka... You were the reason why I entered the music industry. Why I pulled it through. And I want want you to know that." Masato-kun said. The door opened again and revealed Masato-kun as he handed me a blue rose. This time, the letter "H" was present. I looked at Masato-kun and Otoya-kun as I opened my mouth to question them, but another voice came in.

"Yo, Little lamb. I remember doing this before as my homework so that I won't be expelled by Ryuya-san." Ren-kun said

"Tch! Arrogant little bastard." Hyuuga-sensei said but smiled.

"So, remember this song. The song that you desperately looked all over the school for my sake,, The song that I tore apart but you put back. That song that made me unlock the passion that I kept inside my heart.." He said, as his saxophone was heard, followed by his voice,

**"Yuuhi ga mau kyoushitsu de kimi dake wo miteita**  
** Hoshi yori mo kirameita sono hitomi ni Knock out"**

This is the song he wrote for the assignment before.. the one he had to pass or else he would have been expelled..

Believe heart.

**"Hajimete dayo tatoeru nara Bitter na chocolate mitai**  
** Amai mitsu ni koi ga hazard dashiteru**

**Itsumo wa ubau dake kantan na Lesson Time**  
** But… ubawareru nante hansoku na LOVE…**

**Tokihanatou My soul fake na kokoro nuide**  
** Mune no oku BreakIn' out! Hu… atsui ze**  
** Hashiridasu omoi jounetsu ni kaeta nara**  
** Kimi no tame dake iu sa ore no ai no Last Phrase…**

**Mou one shot kimetai ze kono darts no saki wa**  
** Iikai ready? Mannaka da yo hi wo tsuketa bassa"**

Ren-kun... From our very first meeting.. You've helped me since then. That time at the gate, when I wasn't allowed to take the exam... I was very terrified when I thought that you were going to be expelled.. And it made me happy to know that you did your best to cancel that..

**"「Kissu dake ja owarenai」 Better na serifu dakedo**  
** Kimi dake ni nageta bara wa sou yuu koto**

**Yasashisa afureteru kimi wa marude tenshi sa**  
** If… moshimo ore dake ni hohoen'dara PEACE**

**Dakishimetai yo My dear zettai ni hanasanai**  
** Zenbu ga sa BreakIn' out! Hu… atsui ze**  
** Kagayaku sora e to utau you ni tsutaetai**  
** Kimi no tame dake ikiru ore no ai ni uso wa nai**

**Tokihanatou My soul fake na kokoro nuide**  
** Mune no oku BreakIn' out! Hu… atsui ze**  
** Hashiridasu omoi jounetsu ni kaeta nara**  
** Kimi no tame dake iu sa ore no ai no Last Phrase"**

Without any other word, the door opened as Ren-kun entered with a cream colored rose...

"Jinguji... You're too lazy for your own good." Masato-kun said as he looked at Ren-kun sharply

"And you're too strict for _your_ own good." Ren-kun said as he walked towards mew and handed the rose as he winked at me. When I was about to take the rose, I was surprised when he suddenly leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You-"

"Oi Ren! No fair." Otoya-kun exclaimed.

"Will you two calm down, that was just a greeting from me. Right, Lady?" He said as he winked at me. I just blushed and looked at the rose. I didn't notice that Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun were glaring at Ren-kun

"R..." I said aloud.

"Yo, Haruka! Do you remember that time when you found out that I was a fan of Hyuuga-sensei? And I told you that he was like a hero for me, since he gave me confidence. You agreed as you said that you were a fan of Hayato. I was really happy when I found out that there was someone who understood the admiration I felt. This was the song that I came up with that time.." Syo-kun's voice said.

**"****Sajin kemuru sekai kouya no saihate**  
** Kokoro ga atsuku moete Burning shot"**

Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!... His song for Hyuuga-sensei back then...

**"Dare mo tomerarenai kono omoi wa**  
** Kobushi e to kawatta**

**Namida kirari hoshi mo kirari**  
** Lalala uta de iyasu yoru mo aru**  
** Dakedo heart [haato] ga hoete iru**  
** 100[hyaku] ja dame sa 1000% iku ze**

**Dare mo tatsu na ore no mae ni wa nani wo suru ka wakaranai kara**  
** Ikarino yakedo wo**  
** Owa setakunai ze… !**

**Hyaku oku aru kono sora no shita**  
** Mamoru asu ga mune ni areba**  
** Mayowazu sakebe yo**  
** Otokogi zenkai Let's Go Fight!**

**Jibun rashiku ikiro koukai nai you**  
** Yuusha yo rekishi tsukure Shining soul**

**Ai wo buki ni kaete hashiridasou**  
** Yoake e to mezashite**

**Mirai kirari asahi kirari**  
** Ulala uta ga tomoshibi ni naru sa**  
** Soshite honoo ni kaeru'nda**  
** 100 [hyaku] ja dame sa 1000% [sen paasento] hazero**

Syo-kun, I was happy at that time too... We felt the same way for our idols... Our heros... Even though everyone says you look small and cute... you have a big heart...

**Tomo ni ikou ore to issho ni kaze ni nareru chikara ga aru sa**  
** Toushi to yuuki de**  
** Saa kabe wo yabure**

**Inazuma yori tsuyoi negai ga**  
** Onore no michi tsukuru hazu sa**  
** Furuero tamashii yo**  
** Otokogi zenkai Let's Go Fight!**

**Dare mo tatsu na ore no mae ni wa nani wo suru ka wakaranai kara**  
** Ikari no yakedo wo**  
** Owa setakunai ze… !**

**Hyaku oku aru kono sora no shita**  
** Mamoru asu ga mune ni areba**  
** Mayowazu sakebe yo**  
** Otokogi zenkai Let's Go Fight!**

**Seigi ga subete sa**  
** Otokogi zenkai Let's Go Fight!"**

"Do you remember that song... Haruka?" Syo-kun's voice asked, before he entered the room carrying a pink flower. He grinned at me as he handed me the rose with a letter S.. But there was a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Way to go, muchkin." Ren-kun teased

"S-shut up! I can't believe I revealed to the whole school that I was a fan of Hyuuga-sensei..." I heard Syo-kun mutter.

"Haruka!" I flinched as a sharp voice emerged from the speaker.

"Crap! It's-" Syo-kun said as he dashed out of the room.

"Satsuki..." I mumbled.

"How dare you run away! You're not being true to your self! Listen to this song! This song that I sang for Hayato before!" He shouted through the speaker.

**"Zaratsuita Shadow minds kurui sou na hodo**  
** Who am I? Michibi ite yami no tsukiyo"**

Orion de shout out... the song's lyrics pierces through my heart. I feel like I'm being stabbed.

**"Kokochi ii Dark wind mabushikute Shining sky**  
** Soredemo asahi e to kogareru**

**Kage to hikari ore to omae chikazuiteku**  
** Real to Fake ga towareteru**

**Black? White? Nazeka? Nazeka? Kokoro ga**  
** Rashiku iro yo to shout shite**  
** Utau yo**

**Tsuyoku moete iru yozora no orion annafuuni**  
** Haato no honoo no omomuku mama ikireba ii**  
** Zen'aku to gotaku narabe nayami tsukuseba ii sa**  
** Gemini syndrome"**

Natsuki-kun... Even if you are Satsuki or Natsuki... It doesn't matter to me... I know you wouldn't do anything to harm me... Because deep inside.. Is the Kind hearted Natsuki-kun I know..

**"Nukumori ga Empty yoi no kuchibiru yo**  
** Where is "ai"? dakishimete yoake made wo**  
** Ore dake no internet Angel lips**  
** Naze ikenai? Devil heart**  
** Kajitsu no kaori ga uh afureru**

**Yokubou honmou zetsubou kibou kono zenbu no**  
** Furihaba aru hou ga kagayaku hazu**

**Tabun zutto kyou mo asu mo mayou sa**  
** Dakedo mayou koto wa honki no True**

**Omoi wo subete hikitsukeru black hole koi mo yume mo**  
** Hoshii mono wa te wo nobasa nakerya mono ni naranai**

**Futari no jibuntachi to tatakai kotae wo shire**  
** Tokihanatte Your dream**

**Michiru tsunoru tagiru mukau sono me wa**  
** Rashiku iro yo to shout shite**  
** Utau yo**

**Tsuyoku moete iru yozora no orion annafuuni**  
** Heart [haato] no honoo no omomuku mama ikireba ii**  
** Nageku kurai ga choudo ii sagashi tsuzukete mado e**  
** Gemini syndrome**

**Zen'aku to gotaku narabe nayami tsukuseba ii sa**  
** Shinjite mite Your dream"**

" Now Haruka! Do you- Oh? Syo-chan, what are you doing here?" I heard Natsuki-kun's soft voice.

"Shut up! Now let's go!" We heard Syo-kun shout.

"But-"

"No buts!" Syo-kun cut off. A few minutes later, Syo-kun entered the room all sweaty with Natsuki-kun in tow. Natsuki-kun went in front of me as he handed me again, a Rose. It's another S, but the color is dandelion..

"My princess.. Can you hear me?" I looked at the speaker, I recognized the voice as Cecil-kun's, and only he calls me princess...

"My princess... I said it before that the Muse's lives in your music. And said that I could sing your songs better than Starish. And yet, because of you, I am now part of them... this song... was when you first met me in my current form.." He said.

"Current form? What is he talking about?" Syo-kun asked loudly.

**"tsukikage no Sea watatte oide**  
**sono te ni ima ai ga mezameru kara**"

Eternity Love... This was in my dream... back then at the principal's private Island

**"towa o utau shiosai no koe**  
**zutto ANATA sagashi tsudzuketeta**

**meguri au unmei o daite**  
**kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta o atsume**  
**sono kokoro sono yume e tsugeyou**  
**WATASHI wa tada ANATA no tame**  
**umareta "mamoribito" to**

**madoromi no Veil matou hanayome**  
**kioku no sora hane o kazashi ikou**

**haruka mirai mata deau darou**  
**owari no nai yume ga tsutau kara"**

Cecil-kun... Even though you didn't like them at first.. You eventually got together with them.. If it wasn't for you advice back then, Starish wouldn't have been born..

**"ikusen no bara yori mo saite**  
**ikuman no hoshi no uta yori kirameite**  
**utsukushii ANATA e to chikaou**  
**hidamari no you shinjitsu o sotto**  
**terashi tsudzukute yuku to**

**haha naru ginga e to toumei na fune ukabe tabi he deyou**

**meguri au unmei o daite**  
**kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta o atsume**  
**sono kokoro sono yume e tsugeyou**  
**WATASHI wa tada ANATA no tame**  
**umareta "mamoribito" to"**

"My princess... I first entered this academy to be beside you... I never had an intention of becoming an Idol... But as I stepped foot here.. I got to experience having friends... And singing your music along with them..." Cecil-kun entered the room as he gave me a green rose with the letter A. He took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Oi! Cecil! You too?!" Otoya-kun exclaimed again. I avoided their gazes as I looked outside. It's still raining.. Just like that time when I found Tokiya-kun singing beside the lake... Wait... there are six of them here.. So that means-

"Haruka..." Another voice came out

"Tokiya-kun..." I whispered

"Haruka... You were my hope back then, when I was slowly losing my grasp on singing. You always came back even though I would push you away.. Now you're the one pushing us away... You said before that... I was the reason why you came into the Academy... That it didn't matter if it was me or Hayato who sang it... but because it was my song... You kept that secret and risked everyone's trust... This song was.. when you heard me before... beside the lake... the starting point for you..." He said. He couldn't mean...

**"Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke  
Kono kaze no oto yo Feeling heart…"**

Tears quickly made their way down my cheeks as memories flashed through my mind... The song that started this all.. The song that saved me from the verge of fainting back then... Nanairo no compass

**"Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii**  
**Sora wo mite Ah… My sweetest love**

**Blue… aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku**  
**Rise… shitte ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato**

**Truth… kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai**

**Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru**  
**  
Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara  
Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo"**

When I found out that you, Tokiya-kun, were Hayato himself, you left me confused... But then, I also found out that.. You did that because of your desire to sing.. I was touched by the fact that.. You were willing to give up everything so that you could sing... And I was really happy that.. You became a part of Starish...

**"Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai**  
**Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba**  
**Ikusen aru 「yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki」 saa**

**Think… oboeteru kai? Kaerimichi no yuuyake wo**  
**Yes… hashai de ita mirai chizu hirogete**

**Dream… itsukara darou? Mune ga shimetsukerareru yo**  
**Terasareru kokoro chikuri otona no aji datta**

**Hitori kiri ja dekinai koto mo**  
**Ah… Kimi to norikoete ikitai**

**Kimi ga egao ni naru koto naraba kami-sama ni datte uso wo tsuku**  
**Ai to yoberu kurai ni suki dakara**  
**Issho ni kite hoshii yo 「Na mo naki monogatari」 e to Fly to sky**

**Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii**  
**Kimi wo mamorasete hoshii'n da**  
**Futari shinjiru yume de areba**  
**Ano hi no taiyou yori zettai ni sugoku kirei na**  
**Nanairo wo furaserareru… sekai ni"**

I was surprised that when I opened my eyes, I saw a dark blue rose in front of me. I looked up and saw Tokiya-kun's face. I slowly took the rose as I looked at the letter... T.

"T-this is..." I stuttered as I laid the roses down and arranged them.

S-T-A-R-I-S-H

It spelled out.

"Haruka... Starish wouldn't have existed if not because of you..." Otoya-kun said as he smiled at me.

"Your idea gave birth to who and what we are now." Masato-kun said.

"Lady, Your heart changed us all for the better." Ren-kun said as he winked at me again

"You understood us more than anyone." Syo-kun added.

"And accepted us for who we are." Natsuki-kun smiled at me.

"You were the stem for all of us." Cecil-kun said.

"Haruka... please... Forgive us for what we did in the past.." Tokiya-kun said, as they all looked at me pleadingly. Their eyes full of pain and long. I sat there speechless... and when I finally regained my composure..

"Haruka!"

"Haru-chan!"

"Wait!"

I heard them shout as I ran off. I kept running until I reached the outside of the building. Not minding the rain.

"Haruka!" Tokiya-kun said as he grabbed my arm and stopped me. We reached the lake were we used to hang out. Why did my feet bring me here out of all places...?

"Why..." I whispered

"Huh?" Syo-kun asked.

"Why are you doing this! I hurt you before and I'll just keep hurting you! I don't deserve to be called your friend! I don't deserve any of this!" I said as I sat down on the muddy grass while crying.

"Lady..." Ren-kun muttered

"You should hate me! You should despise me! because... I always bring you trouble... I always-" I was cut off when Otoya-kun suddenly shouted

"That's not true!" I looked up at him

"Yeah! We're the one you should hate! We were the ones who always hurt you!" Syo-kun said

"No! I would never..." I countered as I looked down.

"Haruka, that's just how we feel..." Masato-kun said, making me look at him.

"We could never.. Bring ourselves to hate you..." Cecil-kun said

"W-why..." I asked again.

"Because..."

"We're your friends Haruka. And we always will be." They all said in unison as they smiled at me. I looked at them with shock... The rain stopped. And the sun was slowly making it's way through the clouds.

"Haruka... It's time to forget the past, and start again.." Tokiya-kun said as he offered a hand out for me. I looked up at him... And slowly smiled as I weakly reached out for his hand. He pulled me up, but didn't let go. Then I felt more hands join in. I looked at everyone and they were smiling at me. I looked up the sky and saw that it was now clear... The storm has ended... and the rainbow crosses proudly and beautifully across the sky...

**A/N  
I'm beat. -,-"  
my hand is hurting. I think it's from the violin practices I had, or maybe I just slept over it. But anyway, I hop you liked the new chapter!  
Sorry it's late. I had other things to attend to.  
Revew!  
See you on the next update guys!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Angel's sigh

**Hino Kahoko's PoV**

"Eh? So none of them will talk to you?" Otoya-kun asked.

"Mhm..." I nodded sadly. we were current at the field beside the lake. The sun was slowly setting now, painting the sky with a beautiful harmonization of Orange, yellow, and yellow orange. While the stars starts to appear one by one. Shining beautifully in their own unique way. We never went back to class. Instead, we went here and talked to each other. Trying to catch up on what had happened while I was gone. I told them everything that happed, from the concours, until the state of our friendship. With the exception of Lili and the magic violin of course.

"That explains everything."

We all turned to look at Masato-kun who was holding his chin.

"What do you mean?" Cecil-kun asked.

"When we asked them about Haruka... The started to feel uncomfortable. Not to mention the heavy atmosphere that suddenly appeared. Am I right?" Ren-kun said as he smirked. Masato-kun nodded.

"But why?" Otoya-kun asked, tilting his head to one side. Tokiya-kun sighed.

"Otoya, Have you been listening?" He said annoyed

"O-of course!" Otoya-kun defended.

"I don't believe you, but I'll explain. They think that Kahoko had lied to them about not knowing anything about music, and that she didn't even bother to tell them she was a former student here. The feeling they're feeling right now is..." Tokiya-kun trailed of, looking a bit uneasy.

"What? Tokiya?" Otoya-kun asked, oblivious to the uneasiness Tokiya-kun was feeling.

"The feelings they're feeling right now is like when we found out that Tokiya-kun was Hatayo. Is that what you're trying to say?" Natsuki-kun asked. Tokiya-kun avoided his eyes.

"Y-yes..." He answered lowly.

"But still, all of them?" Syo-kun asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really... Shimizu-kun,Fuyuumi-chan, and Kaji-kun don't seem to mind but... Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai, Tsuchiura-kun, and eve Tsukimori-kun won't..." I trailed of. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes.

"Haru-chan, you haven't changed..." Natsuki-kun said.

"Eh?" I asked confusedly. He walked towards me and slowly bent forward to wipe my cheeks.

"You're still the cry baby that we used to know. Still the selfless girl who cares more of others than herself." He said softly.

"Natsuki's right. I mean, shouldn't you be worrying about the number of songs you're going to write? 17 songs is no joke, you know?" Ren-kun said.

"T-that's..." I looked down and blushed. Then suddenly shot up.

"Ah!" I shouted as I stood up. Surprising all of them.

"What's wrong, Haruka?" Tokiya-kun asked.

"I just thought of a tune! I need to go write it down before it disappears. I'll show it to you tomorrow! Bye!" I shouted as I left. Although that part was true, it was also because I didn't want them to see me cry. I've already caused them too much trouble. It's only fair that I give them the best songs I can make...

**Third person's PoV**

As Kahoko left, they all chuckled.

"The little lamb certainly didn't change in her heart..." Ren said as he looked at the shrinking figure of Kahoko.

"Yeah, I think the only thing that's changed is her hair." Otoya-kun said, smiling.

"What's wrong, Syo-kun?" Natsuki asked, noticing the troubled look Syo wore.

"No it's nothing.. I'm just wondering... Haruka said that she only started playing the violin when she entered the concours... And she was in the general Education department... Not to mention that the violin is the hardest instrument to learn, it can't be played in just a few weeks or days. Tsukimori's level is too high so... How did she get in?" Syo wondered.

"Now that you mention it... You're right. " Natsuki said.

"Cecil...?" Otoya asked.

"The concour participants..." He said.

"What about them?" Tokiya asked,

"Almost all of the male... Except for the small blonde... their eyes reflect the same emotion we have for her." Cecil said, making all of them turn to look at him with surprise.

"By emotion.. you don't mean-" Masato-kun stopped.

"Their all in love with her. But some of the have not realized it yet..." He answered.

"Oh~? The little lamb's charms got to them huh? How interesting..." Ren saidas he smiled with amusement.

"Also..."

"Eh? There's more?" Otoya exclaimed

"Haruka... She's changed. Her eyes... also have the same light..." Cecil added. A few moments of silence passed before they all exclaimed

"Eeehhh?!" The all shouted.

"S-s-so you mean-" Otoya stuttered as he blushed.

"H-haruka is-" Syo said.

"Haruka is in love with someone!?" They all asked in unison

"Yes... But I do not know who she is in love with. And she does not seen to be aware of it herself..." Cecil said.'

"I wonder... who managed to capture the little lamb's heart? Something that we failed to do for years..." Ren said as he looked up the sky. No one noticed the sadness lingering in his eyes.

"So we really have no chance with her anymore, huh." Natsuki said.

"Why don't we try to find out who it is? Take it as... A little help from us for her to be able to experience the happiness of love?" Ren suggested.

"Eh? But isn't this something for her to do alone?" Cecil asked, suddenly alarmed

"No way. That girl is too dense for her own good... I hate to admit it but he's right. The least we could do is get her together with the one she likes." Syo said. Forgetting his thought about Kahoko's mystery.

"That's true... This time... We'll be the ones to sacrifice for her..." Tokiya said, looking up at the dark, velvet sky as glittering starts scattered over it. Cecil nodded, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. AS he looked into the girl's eyes, he noticed something. She was hiding something from them. Something big. Something that she still regrets even now...

Meanwhile, Kahoko quickly rushed to a practice room after she took out the things she needed from their room as quietly as possible, seeing her room mate already fast asleep. She sat on the grand piano as she started scribbling on a blank piece of score. As soon as she finished it, she made another one for the piano. After about thirty minutes, she was done.

"Yatta~! Now, to try it..." She said as she place her fingers on the keys.

Outside, Keiichi was walking along the dark corridors towards his room. He fell asleep on one of the practice rooms. He stopped when he heard a piano being played.

"Piano... could it be... Kaho-senpai...?" He said as he followed the source and came upon a slightly opened door. He confirmed his thoughts when he saw the red head sitting on the piano. He closed his eyes as he continued to listen to his senpai's playing. _It's just like her violin playing... No matter what instrument she plays, Senpai's Emotion will always be present. _He thought as he opened the door when she was done.

"Eh? Shimizu-kun? Why are you still here?" Kahoko said, trying to cover up her fast heart beat due to the sudden trespassing of the bishounen who was standing there while looking blankly at her.

"Senpai... What... piece was that...?" Shimizu asked, not answering Kahoko's question. She sweat dropped as she came to a conclusion that he probably fell asleep somewhere and had just woken up. But nevertheless, answered his question.

"Ah, It was a song I had just thought of, It's the group song for starish. I'll have the principal check it tomorrow before handing it to them so they can write the lyrics." Kahoko answered. Shimizu nodded his head then went closer.

"Are you... Going to write a song for me too?" Shimizu asked, his eyes half closed. Kahoko, however, did not notice her kouhai that was slowly losing his balance.

"Ah, yes but, I haven't really started on yours ye- Shimizu-kun?!" Kahoko said as she finally noticed the blonded that was lying on the floor. She heaved a sigh as she went closer and tried to wake him up. Seeing that it was a futile effort. she forced herself to lift him , and started carrying him towards the piano seat and sat him next to her.

"Seriously... And here I thought _I_ could finally sleep..." She said as she looked at the calm, serene face of Shimizu that was peacefully sleeping. As she looked a him, a tune started to play in her head. She layed his head on her lap as she started to scribble on a sheet once again. _Looking at Shimizu-kun's face... made me think of a wonderful tune... A melody that is very calming... Serene... And angelic... Just like him._ She thought as she continued to write each note with care. But felt discontentment when she finished it.

"Something's missing... Could it be.. the lyrics? But they should be... on second thought, I'll write it in place of Shimizu-kun." She said, as she thought that Shimizu would just sleep on the job. AS soon as she finished, Shimizu stirred as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Kaho... Senpai...?" He called her.

"Ah! Shimizu-kun! You're awake!" She said happily. Shimizu rubbed his eyes as he nodded at her.

"Shimizu-kun, I just finished with your song, would you mind if... You try to sing it?" She asked,

"Sing... Kaho-senpai's.. song for me?" He asked.

"Hai!" She said said cheerfully as she handed him the score.

"Tenshi no... Tioki?" Shimizu asked sleepily

"Hai, I thought of it while you were sleeping. And I already wrote the lyrics for you. So if you don't mind..." Kahoko said as she looked hopefully at him. Shimizu looked at the score then at her. He smiled as he nodded.

"Thanks a lot, Shiizu-kun!" She said as she started playing the piano. Shimizu waited before he sang.

**"douka oshietekudasai umaku kotoba ni dekinakute**  
**sugoku sukitte kimochi ga mune ga takanaru hodo ni**  
**boku o neiro o yobundesu**"

_**"Please, won't you teach me? I can't put it into words…**_  
_**This feeling of "really liking someone" that makes my heart beat faster,**_  
_**calling out to me and my tone**_"

Kahoko looked at him wide eyed. She was surprised to hear that Shimizu had full control over his voice, reaching each not perfectly. _So it's not just the Cello huh? But then again... I made the perfect lyrics that match him..._ She though as she smiled and focused on the piano and Shimizu's voice.

**"a… marude tenshi no kasakana ashioto ga**  
**tojita mabutaku suguru youni **  
**mezametomo kietarishimasen ka kono fushigi no kotae sore wa **  
**anata da to iina**"

_**"Ah… A sound just like the faint footsteps of an angel**_  
_**tickles my closed eyelids**_  
_**But if I wake up, will it disappear? For some strange reason,**_  
_**I hope it's you"**_

Just like him... His voice is angelic and sweet.. Just the like the song.. Tenshi no toiki.. Angel's Sigh...

**"douka kikasete kudasai itsumo sagashite itan desu**  
**aoku sunda izumi kara shizuku koboreta youni**  
**boku no kokoro ni hirogatte"**

**_"Please, won't you let me listen? It's what I've always been searching for…_**  
**_As if it's quietly spilling out from a clear blue spring,_**  
**_Filling my heart_**"

**"a… marude tenshi no toiki no youna oto wa hora**  
**madoromi no yurikago **  
**mezametara awasete ii desu ka zutto motometeta shirabe wa**  
**anata no sasayaki"**

_**"Ah… Just like the sound of an angel's sigh,**_  
_**a cradle of slumber**_  
_**If I wake up, is it ok if we meet? What I've always been seeking,**_  
_**your whispers"**_

**a… yume de tenshi ga furete itta youna neiro**  
**tobira wo akete iku **  
**nando demo kanadete hoshikute madoromi yori fukaku motto**  
**anata wo shiritai"**

_**"Ah… A tone like an angel I met in a dream**_  
_**will open the door**_  
_**Again and again, I want to play, more deeply than slumber,**_  
_**I want to know you"**_

As we finished the song, I quickly turned to him as I happily praised him,

"Sugoi, Shimizu-kun! I didn't know you sang so well! The way you reached the high notes perfectly was unbelievable!" I said while grinning widely.

"...hai..." He answered.

"Eh? What's wrong Shimizu-kun? I-is there something wrong with the melody? Do you not like the song? Or maybe the lyrics are just plain awful..." I said as I bowed my head gloomily.

"No... The song... is wonderful..." He said, that made me look back at him.

"Hountouni?" I asked

"Yes... The lyrics... and melody... match each other perfectly... but..." He trailed off. I was close to pulling my hair off from all the anxiety he was unknowingly building up inside of me.

"But?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Why is it... that you keep your talent hidden... and started the violin... when you can make music instead of just playing them..." He asked me. I heaved a sigh. I was relieved that he liked my song for him. But also tensed at his question. I sat straight and looked at the piano as I smiled sadly.

"Yes... That is quite a wonder... I started the violin, playing it horribly, and accepted everyone's accusations of my poor level, despite being in the concours. My sudden drop of skills was a mystery to everyone. A mystery only me, and a few people know of. And yet, here I am, the former composer of Starish. A song writer that is always first in her course and has achieved a number of awards for the song I have made. It a simple choice for me. To continue either playing the violin with my poor skills, or Make my own music in which, I was admired for. And yet, I chose the first... Is that what you're trying to tell me? Why I chose to begin again when I already made a name for myself before?" I said as I looked at Shimizu-kun again. He nodded at me.

"Well... It is true that I am much more skilled in making music than playing, but, how could I continue to make music back then if... The one's whom I dedicated and wrote for... were fighting each other because of me. They, who were the ones who showed me the wonders the world of music could bring, have forgotten it themselves... I guess, when I decided back then to quit as the composer for Starish, I had quit composing itself. When I transferred to Seiso, I was determined to bury my past, my talent, everything that had something to do with it. Icluding my passion for music..." I said.

"Then... why did you join the concours?" Shimizu-kun asked me.

"I guess it was fate acting by itself... I never really had the intention of joining the cocours. But a fateful encounter changed that. Turning the peacuful life I had worked so hard for all those years, upside down. " I said as an image of a small, little being with blonde hair and wings that wore blue clothing appeared in my mind. Making me smile.

"But... Why the violin? You could have just played the piano..." Shimizu-kun asked. I could almost see Amou-san in him. He was asking me so many questions.

"Like I said, I buried my past. That also included the piano... I didn't dare touch one until a few days ago... And... I learned to love the violin after hearing Tsukimori-kun play Ave maria once before..." I said, Remembering the exact words that came stumbling out of my mouth as soon as he noticed me.

_"You. What are you doing there?" He said in a cold tone._

_"What was the name of that piece?" I asked excitedly, ignoring the cold stare he gave me_

_"eh?" _

_" It was a wonderful piece! And you played so good! It surprised me!" I exclaimed_

_"Could you not talk so lightly about things? Flattering me is nice but-" I cut him off_

_"It seemed as if the high notes became transparent.. It pierced my heart. I had no idea.. the violin could make such beautiful sound."_

I felt my cheeks burn as I recalled how embarrassing my actions were. I just couldn't help it. I heard Syo-kun play the violin numerous times before, but it was only Tsukimori-kun's playing that managed to move my heart, pushing it away from the cold, and back to the warmth that music had once radiated it to before.

"Kaho-senpai... Your cheeks are red... Are you sick? " Shimizu-kun said sleepily.

"N-no! Of course not! Oh! Look at the time! It's three o'clock in the morning already! I need to go! We still have lessons tomorrow! And I still have to pass these scores to the principal so he can check them! Bye!" I said as I ran off. It wasn't completely an excuse, half of it was true. It really was three in the morning, and really do need to give the scores to the principal. So I ran off towards his office. _I'm quite sure that he's still there. I saw the CCTV cam moving, that means he's been eavesdropping this whole time..._ I thought as I sweat dropped.

**Tsukimori Len's PoV**

I sighed as I continued to walk towards our class room. I got up earlier than usual. One, I did not want to walk together with that green haired idiot again. And two, I couldn't sleep. I sighed again as I recalled yesterday's incident. He actually felt the urge to let go of his cool facade and whack Aijima Cecil and Jinguji Ren with anything that was within his reach. And judging from the way Tsuchiura absentmindedly cracked his pencil, he was sharing the same thoughts. Why he had that urge, he didn't know. He remembered how his so-called senpai came running to them and barged them with questions as soon as they saw them that evening for dinner.

_"Is it true?!" _

_"Geh! Hihara-senpai! Please don't surprise me like that!" Tsuchiura said._

_"Is it true! What happened this morning?!" He asked, almost desperately._

_"What are you talking about senpai?" I asked, even though I already know the answer, Shimizu and Fuyuumi joined us._

_"If you are pertaining to Starish's sudden intrusion in class this morning, yes." Kaji-san answered politely._

_"So, what exactly happened? After all, you all are in the same class." Yunoki-senpai asked, Although he was smiling in a friendly manner, There was something n his eyes that sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't put my finger on what it is though.. I was probably just imagining it._

_"Yeah... they all came one by one inside the room, each of them delivering a rose to Hino. Aijima-san and Jinguji-san even kissed her." Tsuchiura scoffed_

_"EEHHH?!" Hihara-senpai shouted. We were gaining some attention, but my glare made them all look away. I was not in the mood to deal with all of them. I was feeling quite annoyed for some reason._

_"T-tsukimori-senpai... u-uhm..." Fuyuumi stuttered, I glanced at her coldly_

_"What?" I said sharply, My cool facade was slowly slipping off  
_

_"Y-you-re f-f-food..." She stuttered even more as she shook, a frightened look on her face. I looked down and saw my supposed meal crushed between my hands._

I sighed for the Nth time. I did, however, stop in front of the door as I noticed a familiar figure already present inside, sitting on a chair as her head was nested on her arms against the wooden desk. Her red hair flowing through her back.

"Hino?" I called out, But she didn't move. Curiously, I went closer to her. It was then that I saw that she was sleeping on her desk. Her back rising and falling at a certain rhythm as a sign of her breathing. She was hpoldong a pencil at one hand, and I noticed she was leaning over a few music sheets. It was blank though. I looked beside her and smiled a small smile as I saw a red case placed beside her desk.

Shocked was an understatement for what he had felt when he found out about her true identity. He was beyond mad. He felt like an idiot for actually believing that she knew nothing abut music. I frowned as I recalled that time. It would explain why she knew how to play the piano.

"Mm..." I jumped when she stirred, her face moved to face my side, but still in a peaceful sleep. All the anger that was once again boiling inside me suddenly vanished into thin air as I stared at her calm, sleeping face. Her pale, white face was contrasted by her pinkish cheeks that always turned red whenever she felt embarrassed. Her long eye lashes, her closed eye lids that hid her innocent, amber eyes that could make anyone's heart melt. And her red, rosy lips that were slightly parted... He gulped as he felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He slowly leaned towards her. His mind yelling at him to stop, but he couldn't control his body. He was only inches apart from her lips when the door suddenly opened, making him back off as he looked at the intruder,

"Oh? Tsukimori-san, you're quite early." He recognized him as Shinomiya Natsuki. Standing next to him was Kurusu Syo.

"Hai, Good morning, Shinomiya-san, Kurusu-san." I greeted politely.

"Good morning! Ara? Haru-chan?" HE said, noticing her sleeping form.

"Oi, Haruka. Wake up." Kurusu-san said as he gently shook her.

"Mmm... Syo-kun? " She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Shinomiya-san asked, I was also wondering why.

"Ah... I went here after I changed my clothes. I was up at night composing some songs when i bumped into Shimzu-kun, or rather, he suddenly entered the practice room I was in. It was then when he suddenly fell asleep there, I ended up writing his song as I looked at his sleeping face... And then I passed the songs to the president.. It was around 3:30 at that time... I was afraid that I would have a hard time getting up if I slept so I just changed my uniform and went straight here... I guess I fell asleep here instead..." She said as she yawned. I opened a book so that they wouldn't realize I was listening.

"Oh... Do you like Shimizu-kun?" Shinomiya-san suddenly asked. Surprising all of us.

"Hai." She said that surprised us even more.

"Eh? Haruka, you like him?!" Kurusu-kun suddenly asked

"Of course! I also like Fuyuumi-chan." She said as she smiled. Kurusu-kun and Shinomiya-san fell off their seats as they sweat dropped. I was actually fighting the urge to copy

"N-no, Haru-chan, I mean in a Romantic way. Do you like someone?"

**A/N  
Heeyyyyy  
I'm really sorry that it took me long!  
_ I guess I got caught up in reading some stories.  
I'm sort off hooked up with Special A's Yahiro x megumi pairing right now.  
hehehe...I just find Yahiro very attractive...**

Anyway, I hoped you liked this!  
Cliff hanger? Yes  
XD  
ciao~!


	11. Chapter 10: Operation no 1!

**A/N: Hey guys, how are you?  
hahaha, sorry I haven't been that fast in updating anymore, I've been watching a few animeAnd I just finished an anime called " Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu-yo?"  
Try it! It's only 10 episodes but it's really great!  
It's about 3 teens, a boy and two girls, who had extra ordinary powers and were summoned to a world called little garden.  
AND!  
for the one who said that she wished for someone else to be with kahoko.  
I reeeaallyy sorry!  
hountoni gomen!  
but I've already decided long ago that len was the one. And I already have an idea for that.  
sorry.  
anyways, enjoy reading guys!**

**Hino Kahoko's PoV**

"No Haru-chan, I mean in a romantic way. Do you like someone?" I was too surprised with Natsuki-kun's Question that I fell of my chair.

"Itte!" I said as I rubbed my back. Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun helped me up.

"Haruka! Are you okay?" Syo-kun said as he sweat dropped.

"H-hai..." I said then my eyes caught someone else behind him.

"Tsukimori-kun?!" I said.

_"No Haru-chan, I mean in a romantic way. Do you like someone_?"

I immediately blushed.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay? You're face is hot!" Natsuki-kun said, which made me snap back to reality, along with a thought. I looked at Tsukimori-kun, but he avoided me eyes. I looked down, trying to squash the sadness before it forms into tears.

_It doesn't matter... I'm sure he wouldn't even take one minute to look at me anyway. Plus, he won't even talk to me._

"N-no, I'm alright. Anyway, why are you two so early?" I asked, changing the subject as I faked a smile. I know they could see through my little act, but I was very relieved when they decided to play along.

"Ah, I guess I got used to waking up early after my training with Ai-senpai." Syo-kun said as he shuddered. I couldn't help but giggle. I remember, that schedule Ai-senpai set up for him was his punishment for being impolite to him.

"Ahahaha, It was your fault why Ai-senpai had been so strict in the first place, syo-chan." Natsuki-kun teased.

"Shut up! It was him who started it!" Syo-kun shouted

"Started what?"

"Geh! A-ai-senpai?! Where did you come from?!" Syo-kun said as he looked at Ai-senpai with wide eyes.

"We were given the tasks by the president to coach the guest students. Since they know nothing about being an idol." Reji-senpai said as he entered the room, together with Ranmaru-senpai and Camus-senpai.

"Eh?" Natsuki-kun simply said, still processing what he said

"It means, we're gonna teach them what we taught you." Camus-senpai said as he pointed his staff at them.

"Haruka... Why does it seem like you're the only one who isn't surprised to see them pop up so suddenly?" Syo said as he looked at me.

"Eh? Ah-because-" I was cut off by reiji-senpai

"Because bumped into her yesterday. Right? Ha-ru-chan~" He said as he hugged me from behind.

"O-Oi! Get your hands off her!" Syo-kun screamed. Reiji-senpai just stuck his tongue out.

"Munchkin, you're awfully noisy in the-" Ren-kun suddenly entered the room with Masato-kun. He stopped talking when he saw me and Reiji-senpai.

"What's wrong you two? " Otoya-kun followed with Tokiya-kun and Cecil-kun. They also stopped when they saw us.

"R-reiji-senpai! W-what are you doing to Haruka?!" Otoya-kun said.

"Nani~? I'm just giving my precious little kouhai a friendly hug. Ne, Haru-chan?"

"E-eh?" I stuttered. He just chuckled and let me go.

"Calm down! I just kidding~" Reiji-senpai said as he smiled and waved his hand.

They just ignored him and went to their own seats.

"Oi! You guys guys are so mean!" He said as he wept a bucket full of tears. But they continued to ignore him. I just laughed nervously

"Neh, Haruka, Have you decided what piece you're going to play for the classical section of the concert?" Syo-kun asked.

"Eh? Ah, No I haven't."

"Do yo want us to help? Syo-kun has a lot of scores in our room. I also know of some viola pieces that can be played in the violin." Natsuki-kun said.

"Hai! I would love to!" I chirped happily.

"Tokiya, Masato, Otoya, Ren, Cecil, Natsuki, Come here for a moment." Syo-kun called as they went outside. I wonder why?

**Syo's PoV**

"What' wrong, Syo-cha-ow!" Natsuki said as I hit him on the head

"You-! What's the point in asking Haruka so forwardly! Don't you remember what Cecil said yesterday!? He said she doesn't know it herself! So that means it's pointless to ask her!" I said.

"Ah, that's right~! " Natsuki said as he chuckled.

"Why you-!" I started to jump at him but Otoya and Cecil stopped me.

"Syo-kun! Calm down! what are you so mad about?" Otoya asked.

"That idiot just asked Haruka so plainly who she likes! It was a good thing that we managed to avoid further questions. " I said as they finally let go of me.

"The little lady is a bit naive.." Ren said thoughtfully while smirking.

"So what do we do now?" Cecil asked.

"Well, the best option we have is to see who among them she interacts differently." Masato said.

"Differently?" Tokiya asked.

"Ah, for example, for the other guys, she reacts normally no matter how close they are. But for the one she likes, she would most likely blush. Or another example is her feeling flustered when talking to that special someone." Ren said

"Y-you seem to know a lot of these things..." Cecil said as he sweat dropped

"Heh. For once you flirtatiousness actually became helpful to us." I scoffed as I crossed my arms.

"Oi oi, that hurts munchkin." He retorted.

"What did you say!" I said as I started to jump at him, only to be stopped by Cecil and Otoya AGAIN.

"Calm down Syo-kun! We still need to think of a plan!" Otoya cried.

"Tch! Fine." I said.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Cecil asked

"Well, first things first, we need to fix her relationship with her schoolmates first. Or else we wouldn't be able to observe." Tokiya said.

"Yeah, but the question is, how? Haruka already said that they won't talk to her. " I said, they all thought deeply, Even Otoya.

"I know! How about we tie them and lock them all in one room so that they can work things out!" Natsuki said happily. I just smacked him in the head

"Idiot! be more serious!" I said angrily. Jeez, I can't believe we're playing cupid for the girl we love.

"Why don't we just talk to them." Cecil asked. We all turned to him and asked in perfect sync.

"HUH?"

"I-I mean, We could just go them and ask why they won't talk to her, or maybe explain to them why she hid everything." He said as he sweat dropped.

"That's a great Idea! " Otoya exclaimed

"Simple, but it's worth to try." Tokiya agreed

"mhm. Nice work, Ittchi." Ren said. we started discussing when and how we'll get them together. We decided to commit the plan into action after dismissal.

"And so-"

"There you are!"

"Geh! Haruka!?" We all turned to look at her surprised.

"Yes... why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"a-ah! nothing nothing at all! anyways, why are you here?" I asked.

"Mou, I should be the one asking you that! Why are you guys here, Class is about to start! come on!" She said as she pulled all of us.

"Little lamb, if you want to hold my hand you can just say it." Ren teased, it was then that she noticed she was holding Ren and Otoya's hand, who was blushing furiously now.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" She said as she let go and dashed into the room. The teacher arrived a few minutes after we settled in our seats. Time passed by quickly. And it was time for our plan. We decided to wait at the entrance of their dorm building.

"Oh? What are you doing here?" Tsuchiura asked as he, Tsukimori and Kaji arrived

"We wanted to talk to you." Cecil said

"Please hurry it up. " Tsukimori said, obviously irritated.

"We still have to wait for you other friends... Tsuki." Ren teased, which ticked a nerve on Tsukimori. I could've sworn I saw a vein throbbing violently on his temple..

"Pardon me but, what exactly is going on?" Kaji asked politely.

"We just wanted to talk to you about somethin-ah! here they are!" Natsuki said cheerfully as he pointed at Yunoki and Hihara-senpai. Behind them were Fuyuumi and Shimizu.

"Ore? Why are you all here?" yunoki-senpai asked.

"why don't we go inside first. There is a practice room in here." Tokiya suggested. We all followed him and entered the room.

"Uwahh! I didn't know there was a practice room here!" Hihara-senpai said

"Me neither! Tokiya! why didn't you tell us that there was a practice room here?!" Otoya added.

"Those two seem to get along very well..." I murmured.

"Ahahaha! That's right." Natsuki added.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you already knew. Never mind that, have you forgotten why we called them here?" Tokiya said, and for once. I actually agree with him.

"Ah, that right! Why are you ignoring Haruka?!" Otoya said, Quickly changing his face from the once happy one into a serious one. We all looked at them as they gave us a surprised look. Then they all avoided our gazes. With the exception of Fuyuumi, Shimizu, Kaji and Yunoki-senpai. He's starting to give me the creeps and I don't even know why...

"I believe it is none of you business-" I cut off Tsukimori's remark.

"Don't you dare give me that crap! It _is_ our business because Haruka is also our friend! And right now she's suffering from pain and guilt that she doesn't even deserve!" I snapped.

"It was her fault. If she didn't hide it from us then-" This time Ren cut him off

"Do you honestly think that the little lamb could just talk about us so easily?" He said as his teasing smile turned into a glare that we've never seen before. " Stop joking." He hissed.

"Hey hey, everyone. calm down." Hihara-senpai said

"We can't calm down. Before you started thinking that she betrayed you, Did you even think about how she felt? " Masato said. They all looked down, Shimizu just wandered off to a chair and sat down. We didn't mind him since he wasn't included with them.

"How about we turn that back to her? Did she thought about how we would feel?" Tsuchiura countered. I scoffed at them.

"Then that just simply makes you selfish." I said.

"What?!" They all said

"Between all of you and Haru-chan, who do you think is more affected?" Natsuki said seriously, I could almost see satsuki in him.

"That's..." Hihara-senpai trailed off. Looks like we hit a nerve.

"You should all be aware that to Haruka, This is a very sensitive issue. She blames herself as the reason that we almost disbanded two years ago. Did you really think that she could just blurt out that she was our former composer and friend after that? " Tokiya said, Seeing that they didn't talk, Cecil added

"That incident became a traumatizing event for Haruka. Did you even know that she was sent to a hospital because she was hit by a flying bottle because of our fight?" He said, all of them snapped their eyes back at us, surprised.

"Oi oi, was it really necessary to bring that one up?" I asked. But they ignored me.

"So, let me ask you this now. Are you still going to ignore her?" Ren asked.

"No... We're sorry." Hihara-senpai said.

"Heh. We're not the ones whom you owe those words-" I was cut off when the sound of a cello suddenly started playing. We all turned to look at Shimizu who was the source of the sound.

"This is... not a classical piece is it?" Kaji said.

He was right. The tone was certainly not that of a classical piece. It was like a tune of a song... song...

"Could it be..." I stammered

"This is Haru-chan's composing." Natsuki stated.

"Eh? How did you know that it was Kaho-chan's composing?" Hihara-senpai asked confusedly. Shimizu was still playing with all his heart.

"How do we say this... Haruka's tune's are... unique. You can never find a song to fill you personality other than her's. You're actually quite lucky. " Masato said

"Why, may I ask, do you say that we are 'lucky'?" Yunoki-senpai asked.

"Haruka will compose a song for you. Before she quit as our composer, A lot of singers were asking for her to compose for them. They would offer millions just to have her write music for them. Her songs always recieved awards, because each note she writes, has the power to capture one's heart. But she always refused all those request, no matter how big the offer is... So when she hands your songs to you, make sure to write lyrics that are worthy of her tunes.." I said. There was silence, before a sudden

"EH?!" We all turned to look at them.

"What do you mean ' make sure to write lyrics that are worthy of her tunes'? We're going to write lyrics? I thought we only had to sing?" Tsuchiura exclaimed

"Surely your not that naive to think that Haruka's the one to write the lyrics for you? Give her a break, She's already give the task of spinning 17 songs, and you still expect her to write the lyrics? What do you think of her? An instant song making machine?" Cecil said.

"Nice comment right there, Cesshi." Ren said as he smirked.

"ah.." We all turned to look at Shimizu who was done playing the song.

"But.. Kaho...-senpai... was the one.. who wrote my lyrics..." He said as he handed us the score.

"Say what?!" I said as I took the score. And sure enough, Haruka's Hand writing was present.

"Haruka's amazing... When did she write this?" Tokiya said, just then, This morning's conversation came into my mind.

_"Ah... I went here after I changed my clothes. I was up at night composing some songs when i bumped into Shimzu-kun, or rather, he suddenly entered the practice room I was in. It was then when he suddenly fell asleep there, I ended up writing his song as I looked at his sleeping face... And then I passed the songs to the president.. It was around 3:30 at that time... I was afraid that I would have a hard time getting up if I slept so I just changed my uniform and went straight here... I guess I fell asleep here instead"_

"You mean to say she wrote this last night?!" I shouted.

"Well.. The little is that talented when it comes to this sort of thing but... " Ren said

"It still doesn't explain why she volunteered to write the lyrics for him." Masato continued

"Because..." We all turned to look at Shimizu again as he spoke softly and... sleepily?

"Kaho... senpai... said that... I might sleep on the job..." He said as he fainted to the floor.

"OI!" We shouted as we ran off to catch him

"Shimizu! Shimizu! what happened-!" We were cut off when we heard him snoring. We Looked at each and for the first time...

_We laughed..._

**A/N**

**Reaaaalllyy sorry for the short and late update!  
I promise to make it up to everyone the next chapter!  
For the question about The songs, The songs will be taken from bot anime, and the girls' songs might be taken from some random anime.  
Anway, for the readers from Philippines!  
who wants to be my text mate!  
I'm serious! Just PM me you number and we can be text mates  
I'm feeling lonely right now..  
I feel like I'm being left out from my friends...  
(Chi, If you're reading this, I meant the _Other_ group. Not you guys. But please keep it a secret from them, Kay?)**


End file.
